Not all treasure is gold and silver
by Lost Angel Wings
Summary: JackOC Set 2 yrs later. What if Elizabeth had a younger sister?
1. Chapter 1

Pirates Of The Caribbean: Not all treasure is gold and silver

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to The Pirates of the Caribbean however any characters I do create are my own so no stealing! 

Rated: R!! (Due to scenes of a sexual nature, violence and language)

Note: This is a continuation of the story about two years after the adventure. I have adjusted the storyline to suit my story but I have tried to stick to the true nature the best I can. I love reviews especially nice ones but don't forget if you flame, I do burn easily! 

  In this story Elizabeth has a younger sister who did not come with her and her father to Port Royal but instead stayed in England. 

Chapter 1: 

   Elizabeth sighed and looked over the edge of the ship down at the deep crystal blue waters that the Commodore's ship, the _Enlighten, _now gently but swiftly glided through. It had been little over a month ago that her younger sister Alexandra had arrived in Port Royal to visit her and her father. It was also within that month of her arrival that pirates had attacked Port Royal and had taken Alexandra hostage. Of course Commodore Norrington, not wanting to lose the Governors faith in him, had organised a ship to follow after the pirates and bring Alexandra back to safety. 

  Elizabeth had persuaded her father and the Commodore that it was necessary for her and Will to join them in the pursuit especially since they would be able to use their position as friends of Captain Jack Sparrow to their advantage. Her father had immediately agreed whereas the Commodore had been more reluctant to allow a Blacksmith to aid him in his rescue mission. A loud cry from one of the crewmembers broke Elizabeth's trail of thought. 

"Ship to Port side Commodore. Ship to Port side." 

  Elizabeth made her way to the port side along with a few other crewmembers and gazed at the dark speck that was a ship, which was gradually becoming clearer. Will came to stand beside her and placed a light kiss on her cheek, she leant into him gently looking up at him briefly before looking back towards the approaching ship.

"Will you don't think that ship could be the Black Pearl? If it is maybe Jack can help us because the Commodore can hardly keep up with that pirate ship."

"Knowing Jack to turn up when trouble is brewing I can give a good guess that it probably is. But he wont hang about for long so we will have to get onto his ship and loose the Commodore for his sake and your sisters."

  Elizabeth nodded and went quickly to her room packing a small bag with a few of their needed items. Slipping on a pair of Will's trousers beneath her gown just in case, Elizabeth made her way back up on deck placing the bag in one of the smaller rowboats.

  Commodore Norrington stood at the wheel watching both ships carefully. Hopefully the second ship that was approaching would keep its distance once it saw that this ship was one of the British Navy's Royal Fleet. It was then that he saw the shallows of the coral beds with juts of rock peering out above the top of the water, the first pirate ship was leading them onto a coral bed which probably knowing his luck the pirates knew their way through where as the Commodore did not. 

"WEIGH ANCHOR!"

The Commodore's voice rang out across the ship causing everyone to jump, there was a mad rush as the crew dropped the anchor and brought the ship to a gradual stop. However this was not enough and there sound of splintering wood as the _Enlighten_ ran along the top on the coral reef caused everyone to fall silent. A crewmember came running up from below deck soon followed by a few others.

"We are taking on water Commodore what should we do?!" 

The commodore glanced about and nodded.

"Abandon ship."

  Elizabeth and Will immediately ran to the rowboat that Elizabeth had placed her bag into and began to lower it, clambering in when Will cut the ropes to allow it to drop the rest of the way. Together they began to row slowly away from the now gradually sinking _Enlighten, _silently hoping that the ship they were heading for was the Black Pearl and not some unknown pirate ship that would make them walk the plank just for the thrill of it all. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  Meanwhile on the Black Pearl a very drunk but cheerful Jack Sparrow stood at the wheel of the boat humming a tune to himself and drinking from one of his numerous rum bottles. It had been a successful week for Jack, as they had pillaged several port towns on their way to Port Royal via Tortuga. 

  Mr Gibbs had earlier sighted one of the infamous British Navy Ships and out of curiosity and partial temptation to see if the wonderful Commodore Norrington was aboard, Jack had set a direct course for the ship. Jack had taken a liking to the Commodore after his last two narrow escapes from being hung for his so called terrible deeds. He felt like giving the Commodore another glimpse at what he could never successfully catch, his beautiful baby, the Black Pearl. 

"Captain Jack? Mr Gibbs has sighted a small rowing boat heading towards the Black Pearl." 

  Anamaria stood by Jack un-phased by the strong smell of rum, he turned to look at her and gave her one of his toothy yet charming smiles.

"Really now? Did he say who was in this boat?"

"Yes Captain. There appears to be a young man and a lady together and nobody else. It also seems that the British ship seems to be sinking."

  Jack nodded and directed Anamaria to take the helm. Slowly Jack made his way towards Mr Gibbs, from the way he walked you couldn't tell if he was actually drunk or was it all put on for affect as his strides though only very slightly swayed were in a straight line. 

"Mr Gibbs."

"Captain, what should I do about the rowboat? Do we drop the ladder and allow them to board?"

Jack lifted his telescope and looked toward the small boat approaching and broke out into a grin. 

"Of course we must welcome our guests. We can't turn away the Governors' daughter and our good friend Will Turner, can we now Mr Gibbs!"

  Mr Gibbs nodded and smiled heading towards the cabins whispering to a few of the crewmates telling them who was arriving. Jack leant back on the heels of his boots and took a long drink from the bottle. It was clearly in Will's blood that he had the confidence to approach a pirate ship unarmed and unsure of whom it was. But all the same that lad was a pirate at heart and very much like his father. 

    Will pulled himself up the rope ladder and over the side of the ship, there in front of him stood Jack Sparrow grinning like a madman and typically grasping a large rum bottle, they shook hands but were interrupted before either of them could speak by Elizabeth yelling from below from the rowboat. 

"Will!! Are you alright? Is it okay for me to come up?"

  Before Will had chance to answer Jack has pushed passed him and was leaning over the edge of the Black pearl railing, rather too far for his liking and answering Elizabeth in his slightly drunken pirate drawl.

"Aye! You can come up if you promise not burn all my rum!"

  Elizabeth let out a soft laugh and smiled back up at Jack. 

"I promise Jack. No burning any rum of any kind! Now hurry up and move so I can climb up!" 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  It was now late evening and Jack, Will and Elizabeth sat in Jack's room around his table. They had all eaten and discussed the situation, of course Jack was consuming, along with the help of Will a rather large bottle of rum. Elizabeth sighed and listened to the pair as they argued the best way to rescue Alexandra. Elizabeth got up from the table and made her way over to the window and looked out.

"Now don't you worry Elizabeth. We will get your precious loving sister safely back from the grasps of those terrible pirates!" Jack had turned to face her and was looking fairly serious though the slight slur of his words lost that seriousness quite quickly. "As Captain of the Black Pearl I promise you that!" 

"Its not that I don't trust you Jack, honestly I do you're the most dishonest honest man I have ever met. And as you once said you can always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest. I just, well Alexandra can be a bit of a handful at times and she can sometimes be silly enough to say things and do things that can make matters worse. Also its been somewhat of a thing for her to meet a pirate, so being held ransom by a whole ship load may have made her not realise how much danger she is actually in." 

Jack nodded and sighed, getting up he made his way over to Elizabeth and placed his hand over hers.

" You may think I am just some drunken pirate. But when I make a promise Elizabeth I intend to keep it. I'm sure your sister will be fine and now with the Black Pearl chasing that ship you needn't worry at all."

  Elizabeth looked up, tears in her eyes, she nodded and hugged Jack suddenly. She murmured a quiet thank you and left the room Will following her soon after. Jack sat down on the bed and looked at the bottle in his hand, he suddenly felt more sober. Seeing Elizabeth reduced to tears made him realise how much it meant to her that he was helping he just hoped that he could get that Alexandra back. Anyway, if this sister of hers looked anything as beautiful as Elizabeth…well, Jack gave a sly grin, who knew what might happen. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  Well that was it the first chapter of hopefully many. Please please please review and let me know what you think!! THANK YOU!!


	2. Chapter 2: A Pirates life is not for me

Pirates Of The Caribbean: Not all treasure is gold and silver

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to The Pirates of the Caribbean however any characters I do create are my own so no stealing! 

Rated: R!! (Due to scenes of a sexual nature, violence and language)

Note: This is a continuation of the story about two years after the adventure. I have adjusted the storyline to suit my story but I have tried to stick to the true nature the best I can. I love reviews especially nice ones but don't forget if you flame, I do burn easily! 

  In this story Elizabeth has a younger sister who did not come with her and her father to Port Royal but instead stayed in England.

**Chapter 2:**

  This had to be the most exciting thing to ever happen to Alexandra, even the time that she had to be rescued from a runaway carriage back in London, by the very handsome Mr Chartam, did not even compare to this. Alexandra Swann was the hostage of pirates, but not just any pirates, oh no these pirates had actually attacked Port Royal and taken her from her room in her father, the Governors, house.

 Well that was how Alexandra had felt at the beginning of the whole pirate/hostage situation, but now already a week after being taken she was sick and tired of foul smelling pirates. The first two days had been amazing and thrilling, luckily the pirates had paid her little attention at all. But now they had her, the Governors daughter, scrubbing and cleaning like some maid. It was awful! 

  Alexandra looked up from her kneeling position on the floor of the Captain's cabin and sat back on her heels. Now as much as she had begun to despise pirates and all things to do with them, Captain Loros was fairly handsome with deep sapphire blue eyes similar to the ocean and his sandy brown hair was pulled back into a scruffy ponytail that was clearly unwashed for a very long time. He actually had some manners, but very few. His room was lavishly decorated, probably with items stolen from various places and his bed was large and covered in deep blue silk sheets. 

She knew this as the captain although working her hard allowed her to be so kind as to share his room with him. Being a lady of course she would not allow anything more to come of that sharing and spent the night as far away from his as possible. However Captain Loros had shown no interest in her whatsoever and often as soon as he climb into bed would fall in a deep sleep. 

  Alexandra squeezed out the rag she was holding into the bucket and stood up. After all her hard work she had finally got all her chores done for the day. Now she could spend the rest of the day trying to avoid the vulgar crew and admire the view. Not that it had changed much, still the same vast ocean meeting the clear blue expanse of sky. As she tipped the water out of the bucket over the edge of the ship she realised she could no longer see the Commodore' ship in the distance behind them. Knowing that it was one of the British Naval Fleet it was unlike to have given up the chase that easily, especially if her father had anything to do with it. . She sighed and dropped the bucket noisily to the deck and stomped her way past the various crewmembers, ignoring their whistles and comments. She stood by Captain Loros and rested her hands on her hips. 

"Yes pet?"

"Its Miss Swann actually to you."

  The captain raised an eyebrow and nodded looking at the young defiant woman in front of him. 

"My apologise…Miss Swann. Now what is it that you wished to make another complaint about?"

  Sometimes he wondered why he hadn't thrown her overboard long ago. The woman was insufferable, always complaining about something and throwing things about when she didn't get her way. Even when he had her gagged and bound the peace hadn't lasted long as the crewmember on watch had come up complaining that she sat there sniffling and whining constantly. He smiled the best he could thinking all the time that when they finally got to Tortuga he could sell the stupid bitch off and leave her to some other moron. 

  "Where has Commodore Norrington's ship gone? It was following us only a day ago?"

  Captain Loros smiled, his voice was deep and strong.

"Sadly my dear Miss Swann, the Commodore's ship seemed unable to cope with the shallows of the coral reef we passed through the afternoon before. And was last seen sinking beneath the waves down to the deep murky depths of Davy Jones' Locker."

  Alexandra stared at him for a moment and shook her head, her grey/green eyes filling with tears. She lowered her head so that har face was hidden behind her long wavy hazel brown hair similar to her sisters. She would not show weakness in front of this man, but the thought that her father, sister, Will and the Commodore were now, as it was so kindly put, somewhere beneath the murky depths. All hope of being rescued was now lost.

  Alexandra turned quickly and pushed her way past a crewmember, running to the Captains cabin and slamming the door shut behind her. She threw herself into a heap on the bed and let out a deep heavy sob. 

"I swear! If I ever get off of this wretched ship I will never set foot on anther pirate ship ever again! I hate pirates!" 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  Will looked at Elizabeth who was sat on the bed looking somewhat calmer than she had been the day before. Will could see that she was fretting over her sister by the way that the sheet in her hand was slowly being twisted around her hand and untwisted. She had been like this since breakfast and there was no consoling her. 

  "Elizabeth, perhaps you should go up on deck and get some fresh air. I promised to help about the ship as part of payment for Jack and the Black Pearls help."

"No I'm fine here Will. You had better go up and get helping for Jack threatens to walk you off the plank."

  Elizabeth smiled weakly at Will who knelt in front of her and lifted her hands to his lips.

"Maybe you should talk to Jack, being a pirate and all he may be able to put some of your fears to rest. Its just a thought."

  Kissing Elizabeth lightly on the lips Will tucked a strand of her loose hair behind her ear. She smiled at him and nodded as Will rose and went out leaving Elizabeth alone to think again. 

"Maybe I will."

  ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  Jack stared at the ceiling and grumbled to himself about women and getting themselves into stupid situations. Never thinking about finding the _right opportunity_!  Sometimes he wondered if he was the only sane one on the ocean. The Black Pearl had been following the ship, now identified as the Jaded Dragon, for almost two days now. The crew were desperate for some action and Jack was desperate in more ways than one. The only way he could ever see him successfully getting aboard that ship was if it was heading for Tortuga, and from what he could tell this seemed to be the ships plan of action. 

 Beyond the doors of his cabin he could hear the crew as they went about their jobs, chatting away like they always did. Some of the crew had changed over the two years but non-the less Jack Sparrow had stayed on as Captain. Slowly Jack sat up, what he needed was a good night filled with rum, fights and whores. Oh not just any whores, they had to be his two favourite girls Scarlet and Gizelda, that was if they had forgiven him after last times little incident. 

   Will didn't have the same problem as Jack, no no he had a little wifey to curl up with every night. And not just any woman, the one that he loved and had rescued along with Jack's help of course. _Everyone_ _was in_ _ love apart from him_, Jack sneered slightly at the thought,! Anamaria had fallen for one of the crewmembers and so now he couldn't even flir with her like he used to. The only thing that loved Jack and that he loved back was his ship the Black Pearl. 

"My beauty, you would never betray me like a woman would, would you."

  Jack ran his hand along the windowsill in his cabin, talking to himself. He stopped as he realised that he was not alone. Slowly he turned round wide eyed with his hands raised slightly in an almost feminine way. The sight of a smiling Elizabeth greeted him. 

"You need a woman badly Jack." 

 Elizabeth teased him, walking over to the bed and sitting herself down in the middle of it. 

"Now what I need, my dear is of no concern to you. Unless you are offering." He raised his eyebrows at this smiling one of his cheeky grins. Elizabeth laughed and shook her head. "Well then what I need is a good drink of rum! Anyways what can I do for you my love"

  Jack smiled knowing full well that she would tease him but deep down he could tell that a friendship between them had been built. A peculiar friendship at that but a friendship none the less. Of course what woman couldn't fall his charms… well apart from Anamaria and Elizabeth. Making his way over to the table and picking up a rum bottle on the way. Settling himself at the foot of the bed he pulled the cork out and lay there watching Elizabeth. 

  She couldn't help but smile, Jack was always good at cheering her up but she couldn't stay cheerful for long. She was too worried about her sister and that was her real reason for coming to see Jack in the first place. 

"For starters you can put that wretched drink down. You do not need it Jack! And if you don't I will…"

  Jacks hand shot out at this moment one finger raised. Elizabeth went quiet watching Jack as he looked at her.

"Ah ah ah! Now Elizabeth you wouldn't want to be making any threats towards my rum. Especially when you promised me no more burning of it. I know what you are like…Savvy?"

"Oh come on Jack, I was right though it did get the Commodore's ship to us and we were rescued. So burning that silly rum was the only reason you are still here today."

"I knew there would be no living with you after that"

Jack muttered and took a long swing from his bottle. He attempted to give Elizabeth his best puppy dog eyes but instead managed to reduce her to fits of giggles. He arched both his eyebrows and shrugged it off taking another long swig from the bottle.

"Oh Jack…no I wouldn't make threats now knowing that not only would you make me walk the plank but you would also attempt to kill me by making me laugh myself to death."

Jack smiled a very toothy grin at Elizabeth.

"Don't tempt me. Anyway there was something you wanted?"

"Yes Jack, I know you said that we are going to Tortuga because that's what you think that the Jaded Dragon is doing as well. And I do know the plan and all but… well you see I know that you are a good pirate Jack and that you would never hurt a woman. But you don't think that, they would have killed Alexandra do you?"

  Now that was a possibility that had actually crossed Jack's mind once or twice. But he couldn't let Elizabeth know because it would break the poor girls heart. He smiled and took a swig from the bottle.

"If she is anything as pretty as you are Elizabeth there is nothing to worry about, With a girl like that on their ship especially of such high status, they would be more likely to sell her off at Tortuga or even ask for ransom money when they arrive there. So no she wont have been killed."

  Elizabeth looked at Jack carefully. She was never quite sure if he was lying of being honest, but then perhaps she shouldn't question it anymore. It was the answer that she had been wanting, the thought that her sister would be alive and safe would at least keep her from worrying till Tortuga. That would be when the real worrying had to begin. But that wasn't for another day or so. 

"Thank you Jack. I don't know how to ever repay you for all your kindness."

"I'm sure I will find a way. Now go so I can drink my rum in peace."

  Elizabeth giggled and nodded leaving Jack to his thoughts and his rum bottles. Jack waited till she had gone to finish off the bottle and start the third one that morning. Now he just had to think of a way to rescue that Alexandra without loosing his ship to anyone!

  Alexandra paced back and forth in the Captains cabin, it was now almost midnight and tomorrow they would be arriving in some place called Tortuga. From what she could tell it was some place that the pirates couldn't wait to get to. So clearly it would be a terrible place for a lady like herself to visit. She looked down at the gown she now wore kindly donated by the Captain from the collection he had picked up while in Africa, well that what she had been told. 

  He would be soon coming to bed meaning that the night watch crew would be on until morning.

  Alexandra hearing the Captain's footsteps as he approached the cabin quickly climbed into the bed and closed her eyes pretending to be asleep. She could hear him enter the room and move about probably changing into something more comfortable like he always did. She waited to she felt the bed shift and the captain settle down into bed. However instead of putting out the candles immediately after getting into bed he sat there for a while. 

  Captain Loros gazed at the young woman lying beside him, he had no interest in her because she was too… noble and perfect. He liked his whores much more. Luckily tomorrow he would be rid of the silly girl and instead would have a nice sum of money. He was hoping to sell her off at the regular slave auction held every time a ship came in to Tortuga with something to sell. Thing was if she was awake she would make such a noise and kick up such a fuss that there would be no one interested in her. So this meant that he would have to knock her out and say that she was tired and had passed out from all the excitement. He laughed quietly to himself and put out the candle.

"Tomorrow my pet you wont be so tough after all."

  Alexandra lay there in the darkness staring at the thin shaft of light that fell between the curtains. She could feel the tears burning at the back of her eyes but she would never let them fall. No she had to be strong and had to escape before they could take her onto that wretched island. She just hoped that she could escape quickly enough otherwise she was well and truly doomed.

Another chapter up, I hope you enjoyed it. Like I said before reviews are very welcome.

  Until next time thank you! 


	3. Chapter 3: Tortuga it is

Pirates Of The Caribbean: Not all treasure is gold and silver

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to The Pirates of the Caribbean however any characters I do create are my own so no stealing! 

Rated: R!! (Due to scenes of a sexual nature, violence and language)

Note: to see note, see previous chapters (1 and 2) 

**Chapter 3:**

The early morning light crept between the curtains in Will and Elizabeth's cabin, the pair laid curled together on the bed fast asleep, blissfully unaware that the ship was now only a few hours from Tortuga. The shaft of light stretched across the floor over the discarded items of clothing left by the pair the night before. Elizabeth began to stir, twisting slowly she sleepily opened her eyes and looked about. Will was still sleeping his breathing deep and slow.

  Elizabeth sat up carefully clutching the sheet to her chest, she gazed about a slight smile about her lips as she noticed the clothes strewn across the floor. She could still recall the way his hands felt as they trailed their tantalizing path across her body, the soft brush of his lips against her neck and the feel of him as they moved together. Elizabeth blushed realizing the direction her thoughts were heading, she turned to look at Will as he lay there sleeping so peacefully. Moving very slowly and carefully so not to wake Will, she leant forward and placed a light kiss against his lips.

  Will opened his eyes and gazed at Elizabeth, the early morning light giving her an unearthly look. He smiled at her and lifted a hand to caress her cheek, her skin feeling so soft beneath his fingers.

"Good morning."

"Morning Elizabeth"

  Snuggling up against him Elizabeth rested her head beneath Will's chin her fingers reaching up to play with his hair. The two lay like this for a while enjoying the feeling of each other's presence and listening to the murmur of the voices of the crew as they went about up on deck. Will kissed the top of Elizabeth's head and began to move. 

"Where are you going?"

"To get dressed, have some food and find out our progress."

"Oh, well don't go up on deck without me, will you?"

  Elizabeth giggled watching Will as he dressed quickly. She stood up clutching the sheet to her chest as she made her way round picking up her various pieces of clothing. Once she had changed and they had both been past the kitchen to salvage what little breakfast was left, the thing with pirates was when they ate they ate in vast quantities leaving little just in case that had to be their last meal in a while. Together Will and Elizabeth made their way up on deck, there was a gentle breeze and the sky was dotted with a few odd little wisps of white cloud.

  Jack stood at the helm humming a tune to himself and staring out at the small dot in the distance, which was either Tortuga or the other pirate ship. Elizabeth recognised the song as the one they had sung when they were 'marooned' on that island together. Jack saw the pair as they approached him and grinned.

"Sleep well?"  Jack looked at them knowingly and tried to hold back a laugh as he saw Elizabeth blush and Will look uncomfortably at the floor. He nodded knowing that the pair would say no more on the subject. "I gather you two came to talk to me? Or are you here just to admire the view?" Jack waved an arm around.

  "Yes Jack we just wanted to know where we are and how everything was progressing." 

"Well we shall be arriving at Tortuga in," He fumbled about around his coat and pulled out a very battered and tatty looking pocket watch, which when he opened emptied sand and water onto the deck. He stared at it for a moment and sighed throwing it over his shoulder into the sea. "Well a few hours."

"And the other…umm…ship?" Elizabeth asked quietly ever hopeful that Jack hadn't forgotten the intentions of them being here. 

"Oh they are heading there as well, Mr Gibbs confirmed that earlier this morning when he was up in the crows nest. Anything else?"

   Elizabeth shook her head and smiled and walked off towards where Anamaria stood working. Will watched her as she walked away over to where Anamaria stood before turning back to face Jack.

"Thank you for helping us Jack."

    Jack waved a hand in the air and shook his head.

"Think nothing of it, savvy?"

"Aye, savvy."

  Alexandra stared at the dress that had been thrust into her arms just moments before by one of the foul smelling crew. She looked down at the gown that was a deep red and edged with white lace. 

"And what am I supposed to do with this…wash it?"

"No wea' it"

"Wear it? For what possible reason may I enquire?" The pirate stared at her with a looked of utter stupidity and confusion. Alexandra sighed and dummed it down. "Why you ignorant fool?" 

" 'Coz Cap'ain said so."

  Alexandra sighed knowing that she was going to get absolutely nowhere with this conversation. She nodded and waved a hand at him hinting that he should leave. The pirate looked at her irritated as if he expected her to strip down in front of him. _Of all the thoughts!_  

 Once changed into the gown Alexandra walked over to the window of the cabin, she could remember when she first had to change on the ship and had complained bitterly that the windows were not covered at all. The Captain had pointed out that there was no one around for miles that could see in through that window. She had gone quiet at that comment and decided that sometimes it was better to admit defeat than be seen as a fool. From the window Alexandra could see the land approaching slowly from the distance, hopefully there would be someone of some intelligence and sense on that island who would grant her shelter but then again it was pirates taking her there so who knew what lay on that island. 

  By late afternoon the Jaded Dragon was docked and the crew had gradually decreased as more and more of them made their way onto the land in search of…well Alexandra wasn't sure just yet but probably something as vulgar as they were. She had been locked in the Captains cabin now for too long with nothing to do well apart from plot and mutter and curse and generally hate all pirates and all things related to pirates…but that wasn't the point. Yawning she lay back on the bed and closed her eyes trying to imagine that she wasn't here and was instead sat on the balcony with Elizabeth discussing everything and anything. But the thought of her sister and her home brought tears to her eyes. _I wont ever see them again. _

She knew who to blame for all this, of course it was a very long shot but with all that time on her hands she had been able to work out the source of all her troubles, and it lay on a certain Captain, who she had never met but had heard tales of since she was a mere child. Actually it was more likely to be her nanny's fault as she had told her the tales of the legendary Black Pearl. But all the stories and tales that she had heard well had led her to dream about being a pirate herself. 

  But now that she had experienced the trauma of being near pirates and having to actually live with them, meant that she now no longer felt the need to ever see the Black Pearl or go near it. It was a pity though since as a child it had been the one thing she had kept to the most. While most girls dreamt of being a princess or some damsel in distress she had dreamed of being a pirate. But that was all behind her now. 

  Alexandra heard the door click and sat up watching the handle as it turned and the door swing slowly open. There Captain Loros and two of his crew, one held rope the other a piece of rag and Captain Loros carried a small bottle. She began to crawl backwards on the bed but she knew there was no escape. 

"Now don't be scared my dear Miss Swann, we are here to make the experience much better for you. So there is no need to struggle just let us do our job and it will be all over and done with in no time."

  Alexandra stared at the Captain and got up for the bed trying to reach the window and climb out before he could get to her. But she was grabbed and tied by the two crewmembers and a gag slid into her mouth.

"Ya should 'ave listened to the Cap'ain pretty."

 Alexandra closed her eyes trying to shut the voices and their faces out. She felt a rough hand gently tilt her head back and the gag removed briefly. Before she could let out a cry some form of liquid was tipped into her mouth and covered again, the same hand pinched her nose so she couldn't breath. 

"I advise you swallow that drink before you choke to death my pet."

  The Captain met her gaze with his cold hard eyes waiting for Alexandra to swallow. She did as she was told and took a deep breath in through her nose the best she could once he had let go. Almost immediately her head began to spin and Alexandra felt woozy. A crewmember laughed as she tried to stand but ended up staggering across the room bumping into a wall and slowly sliding to the floor. The last image Alexandra could see was the crewmembers as they approached her before she blacked out to the world. 

  The Black Pearl glided into the port as the sun had begun to set, the crew were looking forward to their visit to Tortuga but Will and Elizabeth were to busily concerned with the rescuing of Alexandra to pay too much attention to Tortuga. The plan had been repeated may times to the crew and too Jack who at the time had consumed a rather large amount of rum and wasn't too sure whether he had arrived or was leaving Tortuga. The plan was that the crew, including Elizabeth and Will, were to go ashore and find out as much as possible about the Jaded Dragon, then sometime in the early hours of the morning, just after the soon rose, they would go over and raid the ship, rescue Alexandra and leave as soon as possible. Well that what they had hoped to do but usually any plans Jack made had a high chance of not going according to plan. 

  Elizabeth and Will followed Mr Gibbs through the streets since Jack had decided to just _'check a few of his regular places'_ before joining the others back at the Black Pearl a couple of hours before the sun would rise. He had been last seen staggering up some alleyway singing loudly at the top of his voice in a drunken slur, which no one could understand. Mr Gibbs was leading them to the 'Lame Donkey' the 8th tavern they had visited that evening, it was nearing midnight and Elizabeth was beginning to show signs of tiredness. Will caught up with Mr Gibbs and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. 

"Mr Gibbs, I am going to take Elizabeth back to the ship since she can hardly stand let alone walk. I will meet you at the," He looked about trying to find a tavern that was well lit upfront. " I will meet you outside the 'Dancing Monkey' in an hour."

 Mr Gibbs nodded and wished a very sleepy Elizabeth good night and watched as Will carried Elizabeth back towards the harbour. 

  Jack meanwhile was sat in the backroom of a large tavern amongst various other pirates, in front of him was a large platform where a rather round, pig like man stood yelling at the top of his voice for some quiet. Gradually the amount of noise began to decrease and the pig man grinned clapping his hands together rubbing them in circular motions. 

"Well gentlemen tonight we have a lovely selection of whores, broads and other such types of the female world brought in fresh today onto the market. And your lucky selves shall have first pick at these beauties!"

  A loud cheer went up at the mention of whores, after the noise again had died down the pig man bowed as the first two girls were brought up. The bidding began as various pirates and men yelled various prices at the pig man. Soon there was a battle between two men who yelled prices until one of them backed down. At this the girls were dragged to the edge of the platform and pushed down into the waiting mans arms. 

  Jack sat there listening to the pig man as he introduced more girls and carried the biddings through, he noticed a whore begin to approach him and he smiled knowing that he would probably be lucky tonight. She sat beside him and pressed herself up against his side leaning close she whispered in his ear. Jack's eyes widened and he sat out his rum all over the table.

" 5 gold pieces!!"

  As he went to carry on his ranting about the price the whore had just whispered to him her heard the pig man say something that shocked him even more. 

"SOLD! To the man with the red bandana and the rum bottle raised."

  Jack reached his spare hand up to his head and felt his bandana which he knew to be red, then he glanced up at his raised rum bottle before slowly turning to look up at the platform to see what he had just bought for 5 gold pieces. There lay in the arms of a bald headed and very tattooed looking pirate a young woman clearly unconscious, he raised an eyebrow and went to protest when he felt a hand clap down on his shoulder. He looked at the hand and then followed along up the arm to a face.

"Can I err…help you?"

"Yes you just bought that fine specimen of a lady from me. I tell you know she is perfect, just right for you very pleasant untouched by any other hand."

"Ah well that's the thing I was actually bidding for the girl I was just…" 

  It was then that Jack was able to get a better look at the young woman in the tattooed pirates arms. She had long hazel brown hair that covered her lightly tanned face. He stared at her forgetting that there were two other men stood there, she was very beautiful and looked so peaceful lying there. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing that he had bought such a pretty thing like her. But all the same…5 gold pieces!

"Well we cant take her back now sir, so I will be needing 5 gold pieces and we will be on our way."

  Jack sighed realizing that for once that he couldn't get out of this situation. And for some strange reason he didn't mind the thought that much that he now owned a very pretty young woman. _Well at least that solved the problem of not having a woman. _Reaching into one of his pockets Jack pulled out the money and handed it to the man nodding half-heartedly. He took the young woman from the other pirate and waited till they were gone before trying to decide what to do next. He couldn't just drag an unconscious woman around the other taverns so he would have to call it an early night and return to the Black Pearl. 

 An hour later Jack stood in his cabin the young woman lying still peacefully asleep on his bed. He had tried to wake her but from what he could tell, in his slightly more than usually drunken state, the other pirates had drugged the poor girl. She didn't look like she was going to wake anytime soon so being the gentleman he decided that perhaps he should make her more comfortable before going up on deck to wait for the others. Leaning over the young girl he began to untie the laces at the front of the gown.

  Unknown to Jack, who was intently untying the laces, the young woman was starting to stir. She opened her eyes slowly and looked about taking in her surroundings, it was then that she could feel someone tugging at her gown. She looked down and found herself staring at what she could only assume was a pirate…who at that moment was trying to undress her.

  "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… get your filthy hands off of me you foul-smelling, wretched, ugly pirate!"  

  Jack looked up but before he could register what was happening he received a very sharp slap. 

"I don't think I deserved that."

 Jack watched the woman scramble from the bed and hide behind the table. He stared at her in disbelief as she reached out and grabbed one of his whiskey bottles.

"Ah! No! Not the whiskey, please love."

"Don't call me love! You bastard!" 

  The bottle flew through the air narrowly missing Jacks head, he turned to look at the shattered glass and the spilt whisky and then back at the woman who was now brandishing a candelabra. Jack waved a finger at the girl.

"No don't you dare throw it!" 

 "I don't plan to throw it scum…I plan to bash you to tiny little mushy pieces with it!" 

  Jack's eyes widened at this threat and he waved his hands in the air.

"No you don't want to do that! I wasn't do anything I was trying to be a gentleman, savvy?"

"I'll give you savvy!!"

  The woman lunged at jack who darted out of the way and made a run for the cabin door. Throwing it wide open he ran up the steps and onto the deck quickly followed by the young woman who had removed her dress and was now chasing him in her under layers.

Well that's all for this chapter your going to have to wait till the next one to find out what happens to poor Jack!


	4. Chapter 4: A lady and a pirate

Pirates Of The Caribbean: Not all treasure is gold and silver

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to The Pirates of the Caribbean however any characters I do create are my own so no stealing! 

Rated: R!! (Due to scenes of a sexual nature, violence and language)

Note: to see note, see previous chapters (1 and 2) 

**Chapter 4:**

  The sight that greeted Will and Elizabeth was not what they had expected. Jack was halfway up the rigging trying to fend off blows from a young woman who seemed determined to hit him with the gold candelabra, which she clutched. At the bottom of the rigging stood Anamaria who was tying to persuade the woman to leave Jack alone and calm down. Of course this was all to no avail as instead of calming her it seemed to be fuelling the angered woman's intent to cause grievous bodily harm to Jack. Elizabeth rubbed her eyes and looked at Will.

"Am I just imagining that or is Jack being attacked by some girl?"

"No… Jack is being attacked."

  It was at this moment that the woman seemed to lose her footing and fell from the rigging it the ocean. Anamaria, followed by Will and Elizabeth ran to the side of the ship and peered over the edge at the woman who was now struggling to keep above the water under the weigh of all her now soaked clothing. Jack stared at the water and sighed, throwing his coat and hat down to Anamaria he dived into the water after the woman. 

  "Get some rope!"

  Anamaria yelled to another crewmember as he stared at the developing scene, the crewmember grabbed some rope and threw it to Anamaria. She threw it over the edge of the boat and looked down into the dark water. Will, Anamaria and Elizabeth took the rope and waited for the tell tale tug that would indicate that Jack was holding on hopefully wit the woman as well. They began to pull and eventually after a bit of struggling Jack and one rather wet, irritated and upset looking woman appeared over the edge of the ship. Jack and the young woman pulled themselves over the rail onto the deck and sat there in a pool of salty cold sea water. The woman glared at Jack and slowly brought her gaze up to look at her other rescuers/captors. Elizabeth took a sharp intake of breath.

"Alexandra!" 

  Jack sat on his bed in dry and fairly clean clothing, Alexandra was dressed in some of her sisters clothing and they were sat together by the table chatting away. Will looked at the slightly bemused Jack and sighed waiting for him to question him. 

"So you mean to tell me that…that girl who I bought from an auction, completely unaware of who she was and not intentionally buying her, is actually Alexandra Swann, Elizabeth's younger sister. And instead of thanking me for her rescue she tried to beat me into mushy little pieces?"

  Will nodded for the 5th time of hearing Jack's disbelief at the situation. He smiled recalling how Alexandra had screamed, threatened and cursed poor Jack in-between explaining what had happened to her since the attack at Port Royal. Elizabeth stood up looking at Will.

"I am rather tired Will and so is Alexandra. But we have the minor problem of sleeping arrangements. Since we have the last cabin where will Alexandra sleep?"

 "In here." Jack answered before anyone could register the question fully. Alexandra stared at the man that everyone kept calling Jack. She shook her heard and began to protest at the thought of having to share a room with him. "Of course I won't be in here she can have the room to herself. I can get some sleep later on in the day."

"Are you sure Jack?"

  Elizabeth looked at him surprised that he had made such an offer so willing, especially after her sister had tried to hurt him. 

"Of course it is!"

  Jack slowly stood and bowed to them all, picking up his coat and hat he nodded to Will and left the three of them alone in his cabin. Will looked at Elizabeth.

"Well then that's the sleeping arrangements organised. We should all get some sleep now. Alexandra, will you be all right sleeping in here for tonight? I can ask Jack to have the doors locked if you want."

  Alexandra shook her head and waved a hand at the pair of them.

"No go on go to bed. I'm sure that Jack fellow won't do anything especially if you two are now here to protect me."

"Jack wasn't trying to hurt you or anything Alexandra. He was…well sometimes Jack can do things without thinking them through."

"If you are sure. I still don't trust him. Filthy pirates the lot of them." 

  Elizabeth sighed remembering how at one point, her sister had gone on about desperately wanting to meet a pirate and now she despised them. They hadn't told her that the man she had been trying to attack was _the _Captain Jack Sparrow and the ship she was on was the _legendary_ Black Pearl. Elizabeth lay on the bed waiting for Will to join her.

"When should we tell her Will?"

"Tell her what?"

"That _Jack_ is actually _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

   Will looked at Elizabeth and sat on the bed beside her. He squeezed her hand and lifted it to his lips brushing it lightly. 

"Let her settle in at first. If she seems better tomorrow maybe we can explain then."

"Perhaps."

  Elizabeth yawned and closed her eyes feeling, Will climb into the bed beside her and his arm wrap around her waist. She smiled feeling his warmth and fell into a deep blissful sleep. 

  Alexandra tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. The bed was lovely and big and very soft but for some reason she wasn't tired. Typical the first opportunity to have a bed to herself and she couldn't get to sleep. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed Alexandra crept her way over to the window and opened it quietly. Climbing up onto the windowsill she sat with her back against the frame, bringing her knees up to her chest she gazed out across the ocean. Alexandra turned to look around the cabin, it was furnished with some clearly expensive things, probably stolen like Captains Loros's decorations had been. She muttered some very unladylike phrases beneath her breath at the thought of Captain Loros. She had to admit thought that even though he had auctioned her off it had been a sheer stroke of luck or fate that she was bought by a friend of Elizabeth and Will's. 

  Getting up from her seat she walked round the room slowly looking at the various treasures and trinkets that had collected in the room. She noticed that a cupboard door was open just enough to reveal more and more bottles of rum. She could tell what it was by the strong smell that hovered around the cupboard. Reaching in she took out a bottle and pulled out the cork, out of curiosity she tipped the bottle and took a small mouthful. She coughed as soon as she swallowed feeling her eyes water. It was strong stuff but it didn't taste that bad after all. Taking another mouthful Alexandra settled herself on the bed with the bottle. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to fall asleep after all. 

  Jack heard the almighty crash from his room and the shrill giggle or a clearly drunken woman as she stumbled her way towards the door. Jack stared at the figure as she stumbled out onto the deck clad in only her nightdress grasping one of his treasured and precious bottles of rum. He thought they were hidden away so that he could limit himself until they arrived in Port Royal! Alexandra staggered her way towards Jack and prodded him in the chest with one of her fingers.

"You…my friend. Are a…Pirate!"  She seemed pleased with herself as she took a long swig from the half full bottle. Jack watched his precious rum as it began to decrease, he reached out towards the bottle trying to save it from her terrible hands before she drank it all. She stared at him shaking her head and clutched the bottle to her chest causing her gown to be tugged slightly lower at the front. Jack's eyes widened as she stuck her tongue out and giggled like a child at him. "No! My rummy rum rum!" 

"No that's mine my love." 

"No it isn't I found it! In my room!"

"How much have you drunk of your rum? How many blessed bottles have you drunk?"

  Alexandra looked at Jack and held up one finger.

"Seven!"

  He sighed hoping that it was just one and not actually seven. The few member of crew who were still awake at this hour were beginning to become more interested in the situation. Jack thought it best to perhaps move it back inside where nothing including swimming could be involved. He walked towards the cabin hoping that she would follow, as he reached the door and began to turn the handle two arms wrapped around him from behind. He could feel her press up against his back the rum bottle pressed against his stomach as she hugged him muttering something against his back.

"Umm…eh"

"For a pirate…your very handsome." Jack's eyes widened at this comment and he turned to face her looking down at the drunken Alexandra who was staring up at him her grey/green eyes mesmerising him for a moment, her body pressed up against his, the bottle dropped to the floor forgotten about. Jack felt lost in the depths of her eyes, the looked like a turbulent sea filled with emotion and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. She smiled at him and reached up tugging on one of his beads. "Very handsome indeededly."

"I…umm…thank you." 

  Alexandra smiled and tipped back giggling. Jack quickly caught her before she fell backwards and Alexandra raised her head to look at him. 

"I' tired."

  Alexandra's statement brought Jack back from his trail of thought. He blushed slightly but it was hardly noticeable. He nodded and lifted Alexandra up slowly. 

"Let me carry you back to your room. I am not trying to do anything else than put you back in your bed and let you sleep, savvy?"

  Alexandra nodded snuggling up against Jack's chest. He kicked open the cabin door and walked over to the bed. He lay Alexandra on the bed and tugged the sheets up over her. Alexandra watched him the entire time her eyes following his every move. Jack finally stepped back and smiled at Alexandra one of his toothy grins. Alexandra pouted as she watched him leave, but before he went jack stood by the door and bowed to her.

"Night Alexandra."

"Night pirate."

  It was now early afternoon and the crew were making their final preparations of collecting their needed stock before they would sail off to Port Royal. Will and Elizabeth were unaware of last night little incident between Alexandra, the rum and Jack, and that's how he intended it to stay. Alexandra had not moved from the room and eventually Elizabeth had gone to check on her returning to say that her sister felt rather ill and believed she must have caught something. Will reassured Elizabeth that it was probably all the stress and excitement had finally got to her and that Alexandra would probably only need the day in bed and not a doctor. Throughout the entire thing Jack had stood quietly at the helm pretending that he knew nothing, which he could do very well indeed. 

  Anamaria stood with Mr Gibbs to Jack's side, they both coughed lightly to get Jack's attention, who had been so intent on pretending to be unaware had gone off into a little dream world of his own. 

"Captain Jack?" Mr.Gibbs tapped Jack lightly on the shoulder. Jack jumped and stared at them both realising they had been standing there for a while now. He nodded and straightened his coat. "Everything is ready Captain. We can leave when you want to."

"Ah yes…good…excellent. Right…then lets go."

  Mr.Gibbs looked at Anamaria and nodded slowly.

"Aye Captain."

  Anamaria waited until Mr.Gibbs had gone before she decided to speak.

"Is everything alrigh' Jack?"

"Just savvy. Why?"

"The crew are worried, you seem… not yourself. You aren't hurt or anything, are you? Its just some of the crew hav' been talking, saying they saw Miss Swann saying somethin' to you."

  Jack grinned at Anamaria, it was so tempting to tell her the true reason to why Alexandra had not come up on deck and was supposedly ill.

"Last night…well…Miss Swann had a few two many swigs out of my rum bottles that all." 

  Anamaria stared at Jack in disbelief and began to laugh. This brought the attention of Will and Elizabeth to them. Will called up to Jack and Anamaria.

"Everything alright?"

"Just savvy!!! We are setting out soon."

  Will nodded exchanging worried looks with Elizabeth who just shook it off and went off to her cabin. 

  That's all for this chapter. I just want to say thank you to the following people for reviewing my story! Huggles all around for you lot! : 

lidia turner

Cpt-Jack-Sparrow

All American girl 50 


	5. Chapter 5: More is revealed

Pirates Of The Caribbean: Not all treasure is gold and silver

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to The Pirates of the Caribbean however any characters I do create are my own so no stealing! 

Rated: R!! (Due to scenes of a sexual nature, violence and language)

Note: to see note, see previous chapters (1 and 2) 

**Chapter 5:**

  Alexandra sat on the large bed buried beneath the large sheets and various cushions. She was feeling much better now but before her head had felt like someone had taken an oar and smacked it into her head several times. Not only did her head hurt but also had felt sick, the gentle rocking motion of the boat did not help this as they sailed out of the harbour. Elizabeth had come to check on her after lunch bringing in a bowl of soup and some bread for her to attempt to eat. Of course this was refused since the sight of food made Alexandra feel even worse. 

"Bloody rum."

  Alexandra glared at the cupboard door, which was now locked, kindly done so by Jack who had appeared earlier that afternoon and done so swiftly. She could recall very little of last night apart from the discovery of a rather large collection of full rum bottles and how the temptation had led her to _try_ some. She had only ever had this feeling once before after possibly consuming too much alcohol. It had been her mother's Christmas Gala Ball and the drinks were flowing freely. Of course being only 16 at the time she had been curious and drunk far too much, regretting it the next morning. Ever since then she had limited herself to drinking as little as possible at parties and social gatherings. 

  Alexandra sighed at the thought of her mother, she missed her so much. She had died when Alexandra was only 18, leaving her alone in the world since her father and sister were far away in the Caribbean. Her nanny and guardian at the time had thought it best if she continued her education there in London until she turned 20, then she would be free to go wherever she pleased. Alexandra had longed for the day she turned 20 so she could come live with her father and sister in Port Royal. Now that she was here she was beginning to realise that her dreams of life in the Caribbean were not as perfect and realistic as she had first hoped. 

  A knock at the cabin door broke Alexandra's trail of thought, she quickly smoothed the covers out and made herself look more presentable before calling out to let the person in. The door opened and Elizabeth entered in carrying a pitcher of water. 

"I thought this might help with your head pains and all."

  Alexandra smiled at her sister and watched her place the pitcher by the bed. Elizabeth sat by Alexandra and reached over tucking a few strands of loose her back into place in a mothering sort of way. The two sat there in silence not quite sure what to say. Elizabeth reached over and squeezed her sisters' hand adjusting the sheets as she did so. 

"I was so worried about you." Elizabeth broke the silence as she sat there staring out the window across the blue expanse of ocean. "I was scared that the pirates who took you might have hurt you or something worse than that. I thought I would never see you again." 

  Alexandra looked at her sister and nodded. 

"Well seeing as we hadn't seen each other in…well too many years. Last time I saw you were when you were leaving England with father. I was only 10 years old. Now look at us, your married and I'm…"

"You are a beautiful young lady, that's what you are. You are only 18 Alexandra, you have a while ahead of you yet you needn't be fussing over getting married yet. Here its different, you don't have the pressures of London and status making you marry so young."

"You didn't have the joys of mother pressurising you every time you were invited to a ball. You had it easy, you got to leave London and come live in the Caribbean, while I had to stay behind in London. Do you know how much it hurt watching you leave me behind."

  Alexandra sniffed and blinked back the tears that now threatened to fall. She hadn't been sure where that had come from but she knew that those feelings had been pent up inside for a long time. She gaze in and began to cry softly, feeling Elizabeth wrap her arms around her and pull her onto her lap she cried harder letting out all her emotion. 

"I didn't want to leave but father said it was best. He didn't want to leave you but mother…mother wanted you to stay so badly. You were her little angel where as I had grown up such a daddy's girl." Elizabeth whispered into Alexandra's hair as she listened to her sister cry, rocking them both gently she rubbed her sisters back. "But everything is going to be different now. Now that Mother has gone you can stay here with us…that is if you want to."

  Alexandra leant back rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand like a child. She sniffed and felt her sister cup her face with a hand. She smiled weakly and looked at the bed.

"I want to stay really I do Elizabeth but…well there is a gentleman waiting for me back in England and I think he may propose and I wouldn't want to waste an opportunity like that. Especially since he is a Lord's son." 

  Elizabeth nodded realising that her sister was more grown up than she had first thought. She had hoped that she was going to stay in Port Royal and live with her father. But clearly Alexandra had other plans. She smiled and hugged her sister for once not wanting to let her go. She wished they could go back to the days when they had played dress up. How they had dreamt of being princesses and pirates. Elizabeth gently laughed at the thought. Alexandra looked at her sister puzzled to why she was laughing. 

"Remember how when we were younger we used to play with the dressing up clothes, we used to pretend we were princesses and pirates. That was all before I had to leave though." 

  Alexandra smiled at the thought and sighed shaking her head and playing with the edge of the bed sheet.

"Except pirates aren't as…wonderful as I thought them to be. Nanny used to tell me stories of the Black Pearl. And when I got older she would read your letters and make up more stories for me even though most other children would have laughed at the idea. I can still remember sitting in my room by the window reading your letter about how you had met a certain Captain Jack Sparrow and had been aboard the Black pearl. The adventures you had just amazed me, but now that I have had one of my own. I don't think I want another one in such a hurry."

  "Not even if you had the chance to meet Captain Jack Sparrow and go aboard his ship? Could that change your mind, seeing as you did have a bit of a thing for Captain Jack Sparrow?"  

  Alexandra laughed and pushed her sister playfully. 

"Maybe it would change my mind a little…if he was a civilised, polite, clean smelling pirate. Some manners wouldn't go a miss either."

  Elizabeth nodded and stood, watching her sister as she giggled at the thought of a complete reversal of a pirate. 

"Will you be joining us up on deck later on Alexandra?"

"Perhaps, if I feel up to it I might. Thank you."

~*~

  The sun was now disappearing beneath the horizon and the pale face of the moon could be seen lingering behind a few clouds. There was nothing around them for miles now just the open expanse of sea for miles and the gentle sound of waves and water lapping against the side of the ship. The sea was fairly calm and the Black Pearl cut through the dark swirling waters towards Port Royal. Below deck it was however another matter, the crews eating room was lit with lanterns and candles and the table was now covered with cards, plates, dice, pennies of gold and silver, knives, swords and much more. The crew were shouting and chatting away cheerfully amongst themselves having now eaten. Jack was at the head of the table a rum bottle in one hand and cards in the other he laughed and joked away flashing his toothy grin when the cards were played in his favour. Will and Elizabeth sat slightly apart from the others deep in conversation as if trapped in their own little bubble away from the rest of the world. 

  Alexandra stood in the doorway watching everyone as they carried on hardly noticing her entrance, she saw Will and Elizabeth and felt guilty for wanting to disturb them so she did not feel out of place. She began to walk slowly behind the chairs, looking over at the table admiring the array of items that lay scattered before the various crewmembers.

  She leant against the wall and listened to the conversations her gaze passing of each member of the crew who all seemed to be blissfully unaware of her. Alexandra couldn't honestly care any less for pirates, especially foul smelling, rude, despicable, manner less ones like Captain Loros and his crew. However the crew of the Black pearl seemed somewhat different from regular pirates. As if they were a little more civilised at one point…well apart from a few obvious ones like Jack. Elizabeth had told her about Mr Gibbs and how he had been a sailor, one of those who had been on her ship when as a child she made her voyage to the Caribbean. Alexandra looked at Anamaria, a very beautiful woman who wore men's clothing and thought nothing more of it. In a way Alexandra envied Anamaria, she had the Black Pearl to escape on and leave the rest of the world behind. Anamaria had the one thing that Alexandra could only ever dream of…freedom. 

  Then her gaze fell upon Jack for some reason, perhaps it was because of his voice that rose above the others slurred by the consumption of vast amounts of rum or the way that when he smiled, his gold teeth caught the lantern light casing them to glitter. The kohl around his eyes accented the alluring deep hazel brown colour of his eyes, which at that particular moment were very alluring to Alexandra. It was unfortunate that just at the moment when she seemed unable to tear her eyes away from his face that Jack looked up and their eyes met. She could feel her face lush at the realisation that she had been caught staring at him. _How typically infuriatingly unfair! _Alexandra lowered her gaze as quickly as possible and waited for him to make some lewd comment and embarrass her in front of everyone possible. But the moment passed and Alexandra heard no comment, everything just continued as it had done before. She decided that it was then that she should leave before she could become anymore red, if at all possible. Alexandra quickly moved back towards the door and up on deck taking in a deep breath of the salty sea air. She walked along the rail looking around the ship taking in how unearthly everything looked in the moons milky white light. 

  She stayed there for a while in the cool night air listening to the sea and the voices that rose and fell from below. A couple of the crew were sat up at the helm speaking in lowered tones and occasionally laughing. She closed her eyes and smiled. _This is what freedom must feel like._ Two soft slim hands rested on Alexandra's shoulder, she turned to look at her sister surprised to see her without Will, the two stood by each other enjoying the peacefulness. It was clear now how alike the sisters looked, Alexandra was shorter than her sister by an inch and had her mothers unusual grey/green eyes however both were similar in shape and hair colour. Elizabeth kissed her sisters temple gently looking at her sister trying to see if she could tell what the matter was. 

  Normally her sister would have been the one making the noise and the trouble down below with the rest of the crew. Her mother had written that Alexandra was always the socialite and the centre of attention. Elizabeth had seen that within the first few days of her arriving in the Caribbean but now…she seemed so calm and quiet. She only hoped that when they arrived back at Port Royal she would regain her cheerful attitude and out look on life. 

"Alexandra…you know I asked you if you would ever want to meet Captain Jack Sparrow?" Alexandra looked at her sister who was now gazing at the moon and nodded. "Well I haven't been fully honest with you…look come inside and I will tell you everything."

  Alexandra looked slightly worried but Elizabeth quickly dampened her fears explaining that it wasn't anything to do with her but she just felt she had to tell her. They went into Jack's cabin where Will and Jack were sat at the table both drinking rum. Alexandra looked at the two men and then at Elizabeth.

"Please don't tell me you are really pirates and that you are about to throw me over board. No wait…you are going to tell me that the three of you are having an illicit love affair and you want me to become a part of it to!"

  Elizabeth stared at her sister shocked that she could suggest such a thing. Jack grinned and was about to speak when Will clapped a hand over Jacks mouth stopping him before any damage could be done. Will received a very foul and somewhat hurt look from Jack who sighing, raised his hands trying to gesture that he would be quiet and behave…for now. Will removed his hand from Jack's mouth as Elizabeth shook her head and sat on the bed.

"That's not what we are trying to tell you. Do you know the name of this ship?"

"No. I don't but I am assuming it is going to have some relevance to this whole situation."

"Exactly well…I wasn't fully honest to you when you asked me did I know the people on this ship. I know I said yes but I didn't tell you exactly the whole truth. You see Jack here is umm…"

"A woman in disguise?" 

  Elizabeth laughed at the comment made by her sister who was clearly trying to lighten the mood. Jack huffed and waved his arms in the air reaching for a bottle and muttering under his breathe about women in general. Will tied his hardest not to laugh but failed miserably. All three of them got rather dirty but humoured looks from Jack.

"No love, I am not a woman in disguise. If you want me to prove that I am sure I can oblige." Alexandra blushed and muttered an apology to Jack who was trying to pull a very stubborn cork from the rum bottle. "I am actually Jack…as in Jack Sparrow…as in Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl."

  Alexandra looked at Jack not quite believing the fact that that man who stood before her was the Captain Jack Sparrow that she had developed a crush for. He looked nothing like her imagination had portrayed him to be. She walked towards him and circled Jack slowly taking in every minor detail.

"You mean to tell me that you…" She prodded him lightly in the chest with a finger, the gesture bringing back memories to Jack of the night before when Alexandra had been drunk. "A highly infuriating, impolite man is actually the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow of the legendary Black Pearl… you must be joking or have you all consumed rather vast quantities of rum and lost it completely?!?"

"If you don't believe me take a look at this, savvy?" Jack held out his right arm and pulled back the white sleeve of his shirt to reveal two markings, one a 'P' and one a tattoo of a bird and a sunset. "These are the markings only found on one pirate, _the_ Captain Jack Sparrow."

"But you can't be! I mean you…I…"

Jack leant closer and whispered into Alexandra's ear.

"A rather handsome pirate indeededly?" Alexandra flushed bright red and stepped back from Jack, vivid memories of the night before when she had consumed an entire bottle of rum and then stumbled out onto deck came flooding back to her all at once. Jack smiled a toothy grin at her and bowed in a very over exaggerated and sarcastic way. "Captain Jack Sparrow at your service _Miss Swann._"

~*~

Thats all for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed keep reviewing! 


	6. Chapter 6: It had to happen R rated! Lem...

Pirates Of The Caribbean: Not all treasure is gold and silver

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to The Pirates of the Caribbean however any characters I do create are my own so no stealing! 

Rated: R!! (Due to scenes of a sexual nature, violence and language)

Note: to see note, see previous chapters (1 and 2) 

**NB: This chapter contains R rated scenes! You have been warned! Do not read if you do not like the lemony style! **

**Chapter 6:**

Alexandra woke suddenly from her sleep, sitting up and gasping heavily. She looked about her, the moonlight casting strange shadows across the floor. She could see a silhouette through the glass of the cabin doors she watched it for a short while before deciding to go investigate.  Reaching out Alexandra took the candlestick from beside the bed and slowly rose, creeping her way across the room to the door. Turning the door handle she pulled the door towards her carefully, peering out through the gap she could see a figure sat in a chair by her door sleeping.

  Opening the door further Alexandra crept out towards the figure, holding the candlestick out just in front of her she reached out to lift the three-point hat that covered the sleeping figures face. A tanned grubby hand reached up and grabbed her wrist making Alexandra drop the candlestick. The figure stood, she went to scream but the second hand covered her mouth and a soft deep voice whispered into her ear. 

"Don't scream. Its Jack, I ain't going to hurt you, savvy?"

  Alexandra nodded looking at Jack his fast cast into shadows by the hat. He removed his hand from her mouth and leant down picking up the candlestick. Alexandra took the candlestick from Jack and sat herself on the deck floor, her nightgown pooling around her. Pulling her knees up against her chest Alexandra licked her lips. 

"Why were you sitting outside my cabin?"

   Jack's eyes searched Alexandra's face trying to decide whether to tell her the truth or not. He shrugged his shoulders and sat back in the chair admiring the way that she sat there so innocently and childlike. 

"I thought I would keep watch. Anyway it is my cabin and I was making sure you weren't going to drink any more of my precious rum." Jack waved his arms about in their typical over animated way as her explained. He raised one finger and looked at Alexandra and leant a little closer his eyes looking almost black. "Also I felt that you could have done with the thought knowing that someone was watching over you."

  Alexandra nodded and reached up removing Jack's hat from its jaunty position on his head, placing it on her own she smiled as it slipped forward covering her eyes slightly. Jack reached over and tipped it back for her allowing, Alexandra to get a proper chance to see Jack's face. 

  He was very handsome looking, his face tanned from being out in the sun, she wondered how far that tanned reached. Though he was fairly young, probably not much older than Will, his face looked weathered from his experiences, but not in a bad way, it just made him seem all the more…alluring in her eyes. As for his eyes, the way the kohl accented the depth and darkness of them just made Alexandra even more curious. Even though he was nothing like her imagination had conjured him up to be, if anything he was more attractive. 

~*~

  Jack stared at the beauty in front of him, he remembered the way her body had felt when she had drunkenly pressed herself up against him. How she had opened her honest opinion of him and made him lose himself in her eyes. No woman had ever made Jack feel this way…of course he had had many a whore and woman before but none had ever made him feel so…drunk. But not the same drunk he felt when consuming too much rum…oh no this was a much more heavier feeling. He watched Alexandra's tongue dart out across her lips nervously, his eyes taking in every curve and inch of her face.   He could remember sitting on the island when Barbossa, _good riddance to the bastard_, had left him and Elizabeth,_ especially after taking my precious Pearl_, with only one bullet. He thought of how he had attempted to make a move on Elizabeth when he was extremely drunk and in her defence had got revenge by burning his rum. Jack's thoughts wandered for a moment making him grin at the thought of the whole event. He realised that Alexandra had been looking at him strangely, confused to why he was grinning like a fool, probably. 

  Alexandra averted her gaze and looked up at the night sky, the moment lost by one simple movement on her behalf. Jack followed her gaze and they sat there staring up into the sky for what felt like an eternity to both of them. Alexandra let out a soft sigh and lowered her gaze back to Jack who was still staring up into the sky. 

"Would you ever give up the life of a pirate Jack?"

  Alexandra's question caused Jack to look at her his eyes dancing with amusement. 

"Give up my life in the Black Pearl." She shook his head and placed a hand against the wood of the steps beside him. "We have been through too much."

"But it's just a ship. Wouldn't you rather live a settled life and know that you weren't ever going to be caught and hung in the gallows?"

"That is where you are wrong, Miss Swann."

"Alexandra you mean."

  Jack smiled at her wistfully and nodded.

"Alexandra, its not just a keel, a hull… and a deck and sails. That love, is what a ship needs, to be a ship. But what my Pearl is…what the pearl means and is to me…is…is freedom." Jack stared across the deck of the Pearl, his face seemed calm and serious and the tone of his voice had been full of honesty and emotion. Alexandra sat there slightly awed by the way he had spoke about a mere ship. But the word that had gained her attention was the mention of _freedom._

"Freedom"

  Alexandra barely even whispered it. She closed her eyes hearing that word had made her finally understand why Jack did what he did…and in a strange way it comforted her. The thought of being free with Jack crossed her mind and she smiled replacing her old image of Jack with a new one. She could see it now the two of them…and of course the crew sailing across the open waters setting their sights for new and far exotic places. The way that they would be able to talk and chat just how she imagined. How he would hold her in his arms and kiss her…_kiss her_! Where had that come from? Alexandra realised that he thoughts were begging to wander in ways, which a girl of her age should not have even been considering. 

"Luv?"

  Alexandra opened her eyes that were now dark with a desire she did not understand, to be met with too deep pools of black and brown. She jumped and leant back, Jack grinning at her one of his charming toothy smiles. Alexandra watched his lips as Jack began to spoke. She didn't listen to word of what he was saying as she sat there mesmerised by his lips thinking about what a kiss would be like from him. She could remember being kissed only once before in her life and that was at Christmas when Jonathon had caught her beneath the mistletoe. It hadn't been a pleasant kiss at all but she had laughed it off afterwards and vowed never to let another man kiss her unless she decided she wanted to kiss them. 

  Jack noticed that Alexandra was not paying attention to a single word that he was saying, she was instead staring at him intently. He looked down trying to see if there was something on his shirt but he could see nothing that would cause her to look at him like that. 

"Alexandra are you al-.."

  He was cut off when a pair of soft lips were pressed against his own, his eyes widened as Alexandra leant against him…kissing him. Jack felt her begin to move away but he didn't want her to, his eyes closed and he kisses her back as softly as he could muster so not to scare her. 

  Alexandra felt the strange tingly sensations as they ran through her veins when Jack began to kiss her back. She was worried at one point thinking that she had done something wrong but as she had gone to move he had kissed her gently. She soon responded kissing him with a strong sense of passion, which was easily met by Jack. Wrapping her arms round his neck Alexandra leant in closer to Jack, feeling him lift her slowly and cautiously onto his lap. They sat in a fairly awkward position on the chair, Alexandra sideways across Jacks' lap, who was trying to support her as well as restrain himself from pillaging her mouth like he would have normally done to any other woman. Breaking the kiss for the briefest of moments they both gasped for air before both began to kiss each again with even more passion than before. 

  Tentatively Alexandra ran her tongue along Jack's lower lip, unsure of how he would respond. She felt his tongue respond to hers and he ran it teasingly against hers before pulling it away. The onslaught against each other continued for a while before they had to pull away again for the much needed air. Alexandra panted staring into Jack's eyes, she could feel his hands as they began to lazily wander across her body doing things to her that she never knew could be done. Every nerve felt alive as if it were on fire. She shifted herself on his lap and turned to face him her legs either side of his waist. Jack swallowed heavily feeling is desire for her become even more intense. She could turn him on without even realising it. Alexandra wriggled further unintentionally, as far as Jack could tell, closer to him pressing her body up against his. It was then she could feel his _'desire'_ for her. Alexandra eyes widened considerably and she blushed. Jack smiled at her and tugged her closer trailing hot kisses along her neck and up to her ear where he gently sucked on her earlobe. This caused Alexandra to gasp and giggle slightly at the sensation. 

"I would keep still if I you don't want this to go any further tonight Alexandra."

  Jack's voice was lower and huskier as he whispered in her ear, his hands wandering up from her hips to brush along the sides of her breasts. Alexandra nodded and leant back looking at Jack carefully, trying to see if she could understand what was going through his head. She shivered slightly feeling the cool night air now against her barer legs, since her gown had shifted up above her knees. Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled Alexandra close enough to rest her head against his shoulder. She smiled and cuddled up against him enjoying the feel of his warm but firm, body.

"We should get you back inside where its warm Alexandra." She nodded somewhat upset to lose the moment but that was soon forgotten when Jack brushed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. She climbed off of his lap slowly making sure to wriggle against him once more just to see his reaction. What she received was a slight moan from Jack who quickly shut up and playfully but forcefully pushed her off of his lap. Still wearing his hat she opened the cabin door and entered back in feeling the warmth of the cabin wash over her. It wasn't the same feeling of warmth that she had felt when against Jack but it would do for now. She walked over to the bed feeling Jack's eyes on her at all times. She sat on the bed and looked at him as he leant in the doorway. Reaching out she patted the bed and looked at Jack expectantly. "I don't think that would be such a good idea. If you get what I mean."

  "I just want your company for a little longer, till I fall asleep if possible Jack.."

"Just till you fall asleep, savvy?"

"Savvy."

  Jack sat on the bed by Alexandra's feet but received a very dirty look, so he quickly moved up the bed and sat beside her. Using this opportunity Alexandra lay her head against Jack's shoulders and closed her eyes surrendering herself to her need to sleep. Jack sat there watching her as she slept peacefully, he breathing deep and slow. He waited until he felt she would be in a deep enough sleep and gradually moved her off of his shoulder and onto the bed. Using his skills as a pirate Jack snuck through the room and left Alexandra to sleep resuming his place in the chair by the door. 

~*~

   A week had passed since the kiss that Jack and Alexandra had shared,  and a few more had been when the others were either not watching or had retreated to bed. Jack had decided that they would take a detour allowing Alexandra to see a few sites before returning to Tortuga. Most of the crew through nothing of it but Elizabeth was becoming gradually more suspicious as her sister had become suddenly more cheerful ever since they had revealed the truth of who Jack was. 

"I reckon those two are up to something Will."

  Will smiled listening to Elizabeth as she complained bitterly. He knew there was something going on between jack and Alexandra. How? Well he had caught them. Unknown to the pair, he had seen them when they had tried to sneak off to the kitchen quarters. Will had wanted to ask Jack something but instead of finding just Jack he had come across them locked in a passionate embrace. He was sure that they had done nothing more than kiss but he wasn't planning to tell Elizabeth. It wasn't his place to anyway. 

"Do you now Elizabeth love. Well if they are I am sure we will all find out at some point." 

  Elizabeth sighed and huffed glaring at Will.

"You know more than you are letting on Will."

  Will raised his hands and looked at Elizabeth innocently.

"I promise you that I know no more than you do."

"If I find out you have been keeping secrets there will be hell to pay Will!"  

~*~

  Alexandra watched Jack as he stood at the helm, his gaze settled on the horizon as his hands rested on the wheel. She sat on one of the barrels enjoying the sun as its light bathed her in its warm rays. She had decided to wear a similar outfit to Anamaria, who had told it that it would be cooler than the many heavy layers of the gowns that she wore. She had borrowed a pair of Anamaria's trousers and one of Jack's shirts, which she had cleaned especially for her to wear. 

  Jack had been surprised at first that Alexandra had been so willing to wear trousers and a men's shirt but when he had seen it on her he realised that she could make any outfit…alluring. 

  It was proving difficult for Jack not to be tempted to jump Alexandra in front of the crew, Will and Elizabeth. Especially when she kept brushing up against him and acting all innocent. He had explained to her what her simple little touches could do and ever since then she had manipulated the situation to her advantage, _bloody woman…his bloody woman at that_. He could see her now sat on a barrel pretending not to really notice him at all but purposely leaning causally forward whenever a male crewmember walked past. He swore when he got his hands on her tonight he would…

"Jack?"

  Will stood to Jack's left an amused look on his face knowing all to well what Jack was probably thinking about. Jack smiled a toothy grin at Will and regained his composure trying to hide the fact that he had actually jumped when will had spoken to him. 

"Aye Will…everything savvy?"

"All is savvy. Just I wanted a word with you is possible, about Alexandra. You see Elizabeth is beginning to believe that there is something more to your twos sudden developed friendship, which you both deny to exist. Now I would hate it for anything to happen to Alexandra that would be…against her wishes. So if anything were to ever happen I think that you should know that I feel responsible for Alexandra and would hope that the gentleman in question would treat her as she should be treated…savvy?"

Will tired not to sound to harsh but he felt it was his duty as Alexandra's brother in-law to take care of her until she was safely returned to her father. Not that he didn't trust Jack it was just…the manly thing to do. Jack looked at Will realising that he actually knew what was going on and was attempting to threaten him and warn him at the same time as not ruin their peculiar friendship. Jack laughed and nodded holding out his rum bottle for Will, which he took.

"Savvy." 

~*~

  That night Alexandra sat on the bed curled up in Jack's arms her head resting on his shoulder as she played with the beads in his hair. Jack was content with life he had decided, enjoying the feel of the soft tug at the beads by Alexandra. He had thought carefully about what Will had said earlier and had attempted to explain to Alexandra that he had honourable intentions towards her…just they were the honourable intentions of a pirate and not a noble man. She had understood, from what he could tell, and they had now lain like this for a while. 

  Alexandra turned in his arms and leant back studying Jack who smiled a toothy cheek and typically charming grin. 

"Jack, what will happen to us when we do have to eventually go back to Port Royal. I mean…you are a pirate and I am the Governors daughter. If Commodore Norrington caught you he would have you hung in the gallows."

  Jack had been waiting for this moment to come and he still wasn't sure if he was prepared for it at all. He looked about the room trying to find something to settle his gaze on and calm his now turbulent thoughts. 

"I don't honestly know Alexandra." Alexandra nodded knowing that this was the answer that Jack didn't want to give. She had hoped he would beg her to come with him and travel the seas forgetting her life as a noble lady, but he knew that if he had she would have told him no. "Why? Do you think we could be together?" His voice seemed so hopefully, his eyes searching hers for an answer. It was then that Alexandra could see his soul in his eyes, the pain of the thought or losing her was apparent now and all the emotions that were normal hid had now bubbled to the surface. 

"Maybe…in another place. If we were different people perhaps." 

  She could see the hurt in his eyes before he could avert his gaze quick enough.  He nodded feeling his heart sink like lead in water. Alexandra reached out to brush her hand against his cheek but for the first time jack pulled away gripping her wrist tightly before she could touch him. She looked at him her wrist beginning to hurt from his tight grip. She opened her mouth to say something but she could think of nothing to say. Lowering her head Alexandra blinked back the tears, she could feel the bed shift and the door open and close as jack left her alone. 

  Alexandra wiped hastily at her eyes and pulled the bed sheet up to her face. Breathing in the scent of rum, salt and other ship smells that she knew only to remind her of Jack. Curling up into a tight ball Alexandra fell in a restless sleep dreaming of Jack and the impending arrival at Port Royal. 

~*~

  Jack paced back and forth on the deck of the ship hating himself for allowing a woman into his heart. He knew it would never of worked but still he had let himself walk carelessly into a situation, which he couldn't leave. He hated himself for it but knew there was no other option. He knew what she would be doing now, lying in his bed crying her heart out because he had hurt her. Well…for once he wasn't going to let some silly little status get in his way. He wanted her and there was no argument. He would have her whether it was for the rest of his or her life or just for one night. Jack walked back to the cabin and opened the door closing it loudly behind him. 

~*~

  Alexandra sat up from the bed woken by the door closing rather loudly, before she could register what was going on she felt lips press against hers hungry with passion and yearning. Rough hands trailed over her body making her feel a warm pooling sensation in the pit of her stomach. Alexandra moaned into Jacks mouth as his hands ran over her body taking in every curve. He ran his heated kisses from her mouth, down her neck and along her shoulders. Alexandra gasped in pleasure and her eyes met Jack's as he pulled himself away.

"Is this what you want?" 

  Alexandra nodded immediately and surrendered herself to Jack her removed her nightgown slowly, kissing each and every inch of revealed skin. Reaching out Alexandra tugged Jack's shirt off and threw it onto the discarded pile of clothes that was forming beside the bed. Jack helped Alexandra undo the ties on his trousers and allowed her to pull them off of him. Alexandra's eyes passed over the naked form of Jacks body, his chest was firm and tanned from the numerous days spent in the sun. Her gaze went lower and Alexandra blushed realizing that there was now nothing on him. Jack smiled gently at her and kissed Alexandra softly trying to calm her. He reached out and slowly and teasingly removed the knee length cotton pants that Alexandra wore. Adding them to the pile Jack lowered his lips to her breasts and sucked gently at her nipples running his tongue lightly over them. Alexandra gasped and groaned at this as Jacks hand wandered lower. He slid a finger slowly inside her and moved carefully listening to her sounds of pleasure that she now made.

  Alexandra was surprised at the feeling that he had evoked within her and moved her hips at the feeling. After teasing her for a while Jack moved him self up positioning himself at her entrance. Kissing her forehead he looked into her eyes seeking her permission. Alexandra nodded and leant up kissing Jack as he slowly slid himself into her having to refrain from going any faster out of fear of hurting her. Alexandra gasped at the painful sensation that she felt and bit her lip. Jack slowed down his pace even more and eventually Alexandra felt the pain subside and the tingling of pleasure and something more build up. 

  They continued at the slow pace until Alexandra begged him to move faster, her body aching for more. Jack obliged and increased the pace listening to Alexandra's cries of passion mingled with his own. He could feel it building up, Alexandra wrapped her legs around Jack's waist her breathing hitching up to shallow and faster. She felt a strong tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach that radiated throughout her body she moaned in pleasure as she came, her inner walls tightening round jack making him groan with her as he came. He thrust a few final times before collapsing against her. Their bodies covered in sweat from their lovemaking. He slowly rolled off of her and lay beside her, Alexandra turned to him and smiled sleepily before drifting off into a deep sleep, soon followed by Jack.

~*~

That was my first attempt at a lemony scene. Be honest and review and tell me what you think.

 Thank you and I hoped you enjoyed. 


	7. Chapter 7: The next day

Pirates Of The Caribbean: Not all treasure is gold and silver

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to The Pirates of the Caribbean however any characters I do create are my own so no stealing! 

Rated: R!! (Due to scenes of a sexual nature, violence and language)

Note: to see note, see previous chapters (1 and 2) 

**Chapter 7:**

   Alexandra opened her eyes slowly, stretching a slender hand up she rubbed her eyes in a childlike manner. Sitting up she looked about her feeling disorientated and tender. Feeling the bed shift and somebody softly mutter in their sleep, Alexandra turned to look at the sleeping form that lay beside her. Jack was sprawled on his front, the bed sheet crumpled around his waist revealing his tanned and well toned back marked by the occasional scar. He looked peaceful, his bandana removed allowing his hair to lie about him, giving Jack a mysterious yet somehow innocent appearance. The kohl around his eyes was smudged in places and some of it removed, in desperate need of being tided.

  Leaning down Alexandra tucked a beaded lock of hair behind his ear and pulled the bed sheet from its pooled position in her lap, up to cover her chest. From the way the dim light that shone between the gaps in the red satin curtains, Alexandra assumed that it was probably some early hour in the morning. She knew that the crew would be awake soon and that if Jack were caught leaving her room at that hour there would be questions and suspicions all around. 

  It was then the pangs of guilt began to ache in Alexandra heart. She had done the one thing that would shame her, her father and her sister if anyone were to ever find out. She had broken a rule of upper class society, which she had been determined to keep…but she had broken that rule and slept with a man before marriage…but not just any man, no she had successfully slept with a pirate. And it wasn't as if he was just some nobody pirate that no one had ever heard off. To make the situation even worse she had slept with the one man half the British Navy were out to catch and have hung in the gallows. The humiliation that it would cause if anyone were to ever find out what she had done would make her an outcast. She couldn't go back to London and marry the well-regarded accountants son, Laurence Williams. 

  But somehow throughout all of this Alexandra felt happy. She didn't care that she had slept with the Captain of the legendary Black Pearl. Anyway Elizabeth had married a blacksmith who was also half pirate in his blood. So what difference would it make if she were to sleep with a pirate. If she really wanted she could run away with Jack and forget her life as the Governors youngest daughter. He would only want her to consider marrying the Commodore, Elizabeth had already told her about how he had wanted her to marry the Commodore but instead she had stayed with Will. It was her life and her mother wasn't there any more to tell her what to do! She was a young lady and able to make her own decisions…sort of. 

  Jack shifted in his sleep breaking Alexandra's trail of thought. She looked at him and sighed blinking back the tears. 

  _He wouldn't want some stuck up lady anyway._

  They would have to forget the whole situation, pretend it had never occurred. Act as if they were nothing more than associates and that they had only been friends. It was the only way. If Jack were caught in Port Royal there would be uproar at the thought that he had escaped once again and this time with the Governors daughter. No, she had to leave it all. Anyway it wasn't as if she had fallen in love with him. Or had she?

  The cry of a seagull as it flew past the ship made Alexandra look towards the window. It had been gradually getting lighter and the need for Jack to leave was getting more urgent. If they were found together there would be no end to it. She would have to talk to him later about it preferably tonight when she had had a chance to think about what to say. For now she would act as if everything was okay.

 She felt guilty for having to wake him from his peaceful slumber but there was no other way the situation could be resolved. Alexandra placed a chaste kiss on Jack's cheek and ran her fingertips lightly over the scars on his back. Her gentle administrations made Jack sigh his muscles twitching at the soft feel and sensation across the more sensitive skin. Alexandra kissed her way across Jack's shoulders her fingers still passing over the scars. Feeling him begin to wake she pulled away lying beside him and closing her eyes pretending to be asleep. 

  Jack opened his eyes slowly and looked directly at the slumbering Alexandra, he noticed then that she was smiling and knew that she was not asleep. He reached out wrapping his arm around her waist, tugging her roughly against him. Alexandra's eyes flew open and stared at him as she bumped against his naked form. Her hands flew to her cheeks in an attempt to cover the sudden rush of colour as she blushed. Jack grinned one of his typical toothy grins that made Alexandra smile. She hit him gently on the shoulder trying to push him away playfully, pretending to be insulted by the way he had treated her roughly. Before she could turn away Jack lifted Alexandra's hand to his face and pressed his lips to the palm. The hairs of his moustache and goatee like beard tickled her hand and Alexandra let out a light giggle and pouted. 

"Its still early but you must leave before anyone finds you Jack." Jack barely even uttered a word as he continued to kiss her hand and slowly kiss his way up her arm. Alexandra attempted to sound serious and tried to ignore the fact that jack was now kissing along her shoulder and neck. "Jack! The crew will be up soon! You wouldn't want Elizabeth and Will to catch us." Her giggles made her voice sound even less serious and jack leant back smiling a handsome yet fairly toothy grin. 

  "Now I could handle the crew…possibly Will. But your sister…that is another matter." He lifted his head for a moment and looked at Alexandra. "How are you feeling?"

"A little tender but alright thank you… anyway if you think my sister is scary when she is angry you should see me."

  Jack raised an eyebrow looking at Alexandra who had sounded deadly serious. Her face held no emotion and he watched her for a moment before kissing her. 

"But you wouldn't want to hurt me. I mean…I could escape your sister and you since I am…Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

  Alexandra laughed and smiled sitting up. "That's all well and good Jack. But you still need to go before anyone sees you leaving…mainly my sister."

  Jack nodded knowing full well that Alexandra was right. He had to leave before everyone else found out. He didn't want them thinking that Jack had gone soft over some woman. He got up picking up his clothes that lay strewn across the cabin floor. Dressing quickly he walked over to the bed he lifted the hat from under it and placed it on his head. Alexandra watched him and held the blanket against her chest. He nodded and kissed her gently feeling her melt into him if somewhat more reluctant than last night but he ignored it thinking that it was probably a female thing. Alexandra waited till Jack had left the room before slowly getting up careful not to move to fast, as she still felt tender. 

~*~

  The Black Pearl continued its path towards Port Royal, the crew, Will and Elizabeth unaware of what had taken place between Jack and Alexandra. It would be now less than a week before they would arrive back in Port Royal and go their separate ways. Jack had tried not to think of what was going to happen now between him and Alexandra when they finally reached Port Royal. He was hoping for once that something spur of the moment would save him from having to make the terrible decision of having to give her up or take her with him. 

~*~

  Commodore Norrington thanked the Lord for the sudden change in his luck. He had watched his precious Enlighten sink beneath the waves after being caught on the coral reef. He had had to suffer the Governors complaints about his daughter and son in law not being found anywhere and being stranded on tiny little boats with nowhere to go. It had only been when another British Navy Ship sent to follow them in case such a situation should occur picked them up that the Commodore realise what terrible situation he was in. Not only had he been unsuccessful in rescuing the Governors youngest daughter, he had in the process managed to lose Elizabeth and Will as well. 

  To make matters worse the Governor had threatened to have the Commodore's title stripped and him placed responsible for his daughters and son in laws disappearance. His luck had now changed though and now again taking charge of the situation he had got word that the Black pearl had been sighted heading for Port Royal. From what he could tell, Elizabeth and Will had recognised the second ship and had made off with one of the little rowboats to it. But now it was his chance to rescue Elizabeth and Will and finally have that wretched Jack Sparrow hung for good. 

  His new ship was now heading to intercept the Black Pearl and see if luck was really with him. If he could finally bring Jack Sparrow to trial and see it the entire way through…well who knew what possibilities there could be. He had always liked Elizabeth but had lost her to the Blacksmith and half pirate Will Turner, but the lovely Alexandra was not yet married. If he could rescue her and return with her safely to Port Royal there could be a possibility there, since the Governor had once approved of him marrying Elizabeth.

 There was only one small problem with his plan, he didn't know where Alexandra was, but he was sure if he asked Jack Sparrow, that he would answer and give him a few details on her possible whereabouts. The Governor coughed loudly behind the Commodore trying to get his attention subtly. 

"Yes Governor Swann, is there something that you wished to ask me?"

"Actually there is Commodore. When we actually meet up with the pirate ship what do you intend to do about my other daughter. If you are correct about your assumptions of Elizabeth being on the Black Pearl then that is one step in the right direction. But as I said before…what of Alexandra?"

  The Commodore smiled the best he could, wanting to curse the Governor for trying to ruin his perfectly good day. He knew he had to give an answer and quick but what to tell the Governor.

"I plan to question the Captain of the Black Pearl and ask him of the possible whereabouts of the Jaded Dragon and how we might find your beloved daughter Governor."

"That is all well and good Commodore. But what if Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't wish to comply?"

"I am sure I can make him Governor, I have an offer he wont be able to refuse."

~*~

  Will stood on the rigging enjoying the feeling of the sea air in his face and the feeling of being high up away from the others. He was meant to be telling the crewmember who was in the crows nest that he would go on watch for a while but he had been distracted by the feeling of the wind in his face. This must have been how his father felt when he was still alive. The feeling of freedom and only having to answer to the Captain, who most of the time was fairly easy going. Will opened his eyes and looked across the open expanse, there was nothing for miles…apart from a tiny black dot on the horizon, hardly noticeable at all. He climbed the rest of the way up to the crow's nest and shook the crewmember awake. 

"Excuse me, but look to the horizon on the starboard side. That black dot…what is it?"

  The crewmember rubbed his eyes and looked in the direction Will had told him. For a moment neither of them said anything, eventually the crewmember nodded. 

"Tell Cap'ain Jack that tis a ship approachin' to Starboard. Not sure wha' tis yet but I am watching it for certain."

  Will nodded climbing down the rigging quickly and walking up to the helm. Jack looked at him confused to why Will had climbed down so fast. 

"Something not savvy Will?"

"There is a ship to starboard side. Not sure what it is but its approaching us at a steady pace." Will managed to get everything out breathing heavily. Jack nodded and pulled out his telescope looking to the starboard side he nodded slowly. 

"Looks like we will be having an escort to Port Royal or some interesting company shortly."

  Anamaria smiled at what Jack said and nodded to the other crewmembers. 

"And what should we do Captain?"

"Keep heading for Port Royal, steady speed. If it looks like our friends over there are trying to catch up with his we will need to show them why the Black Pearl has never been caught. But for now leave it as it is. 

~*~ 

  The Black Pearl had lived up to her legends and had managed to keep the second ship always on the horizon to the starboard side. It was getting dark and Jack had decided to retire for an early night. He had set himself up in a small cabin originally meant for a cabin boy beside his room. No on had thought it weird that Jack had done this, assuming it was for the protection of his precious rum and his treasures that he had collected over the years.

 Jack knocked on the door to his cabin knowing that everyone else was below deck or busy doing something. He opened the door and found Alexandra curled up on the bed busily sowing up some of his clothing. He made his way over to the bed and leant down to kiss her but instead of finding his lips pressed up against her own his face was greeted with a hand. 

"Not now Jack. We need to discuss something of great importance and I can't have you trying to distract me." 

  Jack looked hurt by her rejection but soon complied and sat on the bed a reasonable distance from her. "What is it you wanted to discuss?" Jack had a fairly good idea. Especially after what had happened last night. 

"We need to discuss what is going to happen when we arrive in Port Royal. After last night the matters have become far more complicated than I am sure we both first intended." Alexandra twisted the material of the shirt in her hands. "You see I am the Governors daughter and you are a pirate Jack. And normally such things like this would never occur but since they have we now have to decide what is going to happen between us."

"As you said before Alexandra…if we were different people in a different place."

  She sighed remembering that had been her comment to him that had upset him so. She hadn't meant it like that but it was the truth. 

"But that's not what I want anymore Jack. I want freedom…like Anamaria has…like you have on the black Pearl. I don't want to be told what to do, who to marry and where to live. I don't want to go back to London and pretend that we never happened. So what do we do?" 

"You want freedom?"

"Yes Jack! Freedom! Freedom to be who I want to be. As a child I used to dream of being a pirate like you. The tales I heard of the Black Pearl made me think that maybe I wasn't meant to be a lady of society. I wanted to be a pirate and see the world."

"But you cant Alexandra! Love, it won't happen. When we return to Port Royal Elizabeth will take you back to your father and we will go our separate ways. I don't want to but it is the only way for us to ever live. You would make a perfectly good pirate apart from the fact that you are the Governors daughter. The entire British Navy would be after me let alone who else knows. I maybe Captain Jack Sparrow but I cant stop you from living your life of luxury."

"But Jack!"

"No buts! I want you to come with me I really do. But I mustn't ruin your chances in life. Anyway why would a pretty lady like you fall for a pirate like me?"

"I don't know! But I wont give you up that easily Jack. I will find away. And when I do there will be no getting rid of me!"

  Jack looked at Alexandra who was sat there, fist clenched tightly around the shirt, her cheeks flushed and her breathing deep and heavy. He smiled and leant forward stroking her cheek trying to calm her down. 

"Lets not worry about it for now. Not till we get to Port Royal. Savvy?"

  Alexandra nodded and collapsed all her weight against Jack.

"Yes Jack."

~*~

Sorry this isn't an all exciting chapter but I am back to school now so updating this will be a little slower until I get sorted. Please keep reviewing it and telling me all your helpful ideas. Thank you for your patience! 


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected events

Pirates Of The Caribbean: Not all treasure is gold and silver

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to The Pirates of the Caribbean however any characters I do create are my own so no stealing! 

Rated: R!! (Due to scenes of a sexual nature, violence and language)

Note: to see note, see previous chapters (1 and 2) 

**Chapter 8:**

  Jack looked at the sleeping Alexandra who lay in his arms curled up against him. He knew that there would be no hearing the end of how Alexandra wanted to stay with him and when they reached Port Royal…well who knew what she might do. Jack wanted her to stay with all his heart, he would give up anything for her but it wouldn't be fair to make her stay. Alexandra would have to learn how to become a pirate, to fight with a sword and to kill a man. He couldn't make her go through that…to make her give up her life and luxuries would be too cruel.

  He hated it when he had to be the serious and sensible one…he hardly ever had to do it but the few times he had, he usually ended up being hurt. Lifting Alexandra off of his lap he lay her down on the bed and pulled the sheet up over her. Leaving her to sleep, Jack made his way back up on deck. The clouds were beginning to build and in the distance the rumble of thunder could be heard. He knew there was a storm coming but it didn't worry him, the Black Pearl had coped with far worse things than storms. 

  Elizabeth giggled and crept up behind Will who had been left at the helm in charge, of course with some help by Anamaria, by Jack. She slid her hands over his eyes and pressed herself up against his back whispering in his ear. 

"Guess who?"

  Will smiled and lifted his hands placing them over those that covered his eyes. He breathed in the salt air and tugged the hands slowly down and kissed them lightly still holding them between his own.

"Could it be my fair love?"

"Only fair Will? Not beautiful or elegant?" Will laughed and turned to face Elizabeth bowing. She laughed and hit him gently rolling her eyes at the way he was acting. "Shouldn't you be paying attention to where you are directing the ship? Since you are the temporary Captain."

"Yes but I am Captain for now so I do as I please."

  Will dramatically tipped Elizabeth back in his arms and kissed her long and passionately. Just as they were really getting into their kiss someone rudely clapped their hands right by them. Will almost dropped Elizabeth and turned to look at the culprit. There stood a grinning and rather pleased with himself jack, who was trying his hardest to look innocent. This was something rather difficult for Jack as he was a pirate and looking innocent wasn't something that he had to do on a regular basis. Elizabeth leant against Will and he pulled her up against him, she rested her hands on her hips and glared at Jack rather haughtily.

"You scared me jack!"

"Did I? I am sorry…thought you two would need some air."

  Elizabeth didn't even bother to respond knowing full well that she was just baiting Jack further into an argument she knew that she would lose. Perhaps she would get revenge some other time but for now Jack looked like he had something he needed to say. 

"Was there something you wanted to say Jack?"

"Ah yes! Actually there was." His over exaggerated arm movements causing Will and Elizabeth to move back just a little bit for safety. Jack didn't notice them step back just a slight amount and carried on in his typically animated way. "That ship you saw Will a few days back has been following us the whole time. I was thinking that perhaps that we might take a detour and go round Port Royal to the back of the island until we know what ship it is. At least then I can be absolutely sure that the Black Pearl won't be suffering too much damage."

"That is fine with me Jack. Have you told Alexandra."

"Not yet but I will go explain later. I believe she was sleeping last time I checked."

"You checked on her Jack?" Elizabeth seemed surprised at Jacks comment and was curious. 

"Ah well not checked just I was passing and was wondering if she was coming up on deck today and I found her asleep."

  Before Elizabeth could persist further a voice from the crows nest disturbed their conversation. 

"CAPTAIN! THE STORM IS AHEAD. THE OTHER SHIP ENTERED IT FIRST AND IT HAS CURVED THIS WAY" 

            Anamaria looked at Jack expectantly knowing that she did not need to ask Jack what to do as he was probably already planning something or had already planned. Jack walked to the helm and looked across the ship, the crew stood waiting for their commands. 

"Head on straight into the storm. We can't avoid it, so why not face it. Perhaps then we can lose that ship on our tail…savvy?"

  A loud cheer came from the crew who set about their chores knowing immediately what to do. Elizabeth kissed Will's cheek and began to walk down the steps calling over her shoulder. 

"I will go tell Alexandra what is going on. We will stay in Jacks' cabin so that we are safe just in case."   

  Will nodded and turned to Jack who was stood at the wheel studying the storm clouds ahead. He pulled out his telescope and looked across to where the ship had last been sighted. Jack lowered the telescope carefully and looked at Will.

"I get the feeling we might be meeting our following friends sooner than we had planned. Go tell Mr.Gibbs of our status and then report back to where Elizabeth and Alexandra are." 

  Will nodded and made his way across the ship.

~*~

  The Commodore stood in his cabin looking at the maps spread across the table in front of him. The storm rocked the boat violently and the Governor was sat in a chair looking rather ill. The Commodore traced their route across the maps with a finger and tapped ocean just in front of Port Royal.

"Remind me again Commodore why you decided to go through the storm?"

  The Governor gripped the arms of the chair tightly his eyes closed and a handkerchief pressed to his lips. The Commodore smiled and looked up at the slowly paling Governor and reached for the bottle that was about to tip over.

"I intend to, Governor, intercept the Black Pearl in the storm or if not intercept hopefully gain speed on them and be able to intercept then two days before arrival at Port royal. To do so we needed to come through the storm and gain speed by keeping to the edges where to Black Pearl intends to head."

  The Governor nodded his eyes having stayed shut the entire time. The Commodore let out a light chuckle and continued mapping the route across the maps in silence. The only sounds were the occasional groans from the Governor and the sound of the storm outside. 

~*~

  Alexandra lay on the bed a damp cloth over her forehead. The ship rocked back and forth in the seawater as the storm raged on. It wasn't that she felt sick, just the fact that the rocking motion didn't agree with her stomach all that well. Elizabeth and Will were sat by the window deep in discussion about something or other that Alexandra couldn't actually be bothered to listen all that well. She really wanted Jack to come and sit with her but she knew he had to keep an eye on the Black Pearl and its crew. She could understand that he didn't want the ship to sink seeing as it wouldn't be just the crew who would suffer but them as well.  

~*~ 

 The Black Pearl had persisted through the storm, Jack could see the edge of it, soon they would be out of the rain and thunder and lightening and he could relax again, with Alexandra preferably. Jack stared at the ridge of light where the storm ended and the calm of the ocean began, it was similar to how he felt inside about Alexandra except in reverse. He wanted the whole event to never end. He never wanted to take them back to Port Royal. If he had his way they would all go back to Tortuga and wait there until everything had been forgotten about and Alexandra could stay with him. But life wasn't that easy…oh no. Life was never that easy and Jack knew that.

    Anamaria watched Jack from the corner of her eye, she could see that he wasn't actually paying attention to what was happening to the ship and around him but instead was staring off into the distance. She sighed knowing all to well that Jack was thinking of that girl. Ever since Alexandra had arrived on the Black Pearl, Jack had lost interest in persisting her. She knew that they would never be anything more than fairly good friends and crewmates but she had always enjoyed his attention. Now Jack seemed to only want to pay attention to Alexandra, he wouldn't even admit to anyone that he liked the girl so she had to watch him become more and more quiet as they approached Port Royal.

  Anamaria pulled on the rope trying to wipe the rainwater from her eyes and not lose her footing on the wet deck. She tied it tightly round one of the rope posts and made her way across the ship. 

~*~

  The Commodore stood on the deck of the ship, they had finally escaped the storm and now sat at a safe distance the edge of it watching the waters as they swirled and the black clouds that bubbled away in the sky. He could wait, he knew that the Black pearl was heading this way straight for him and this time _Captain Jack Sparrow_ would be swinging in the gallows. 

  The Governor had recovered eventually and was pacing back and forth on the deck occasionally muttering to himself. The Commodore watched him hoping that this would finally be the ultimate moment of luck where he would win back the Governors confidence and possibly Alexandra's hand in marriage. A crewmember approached him and stood to attention.

"Commodore, the Black Pearl has been sighted just within the storm. What should we do?"

"Keep our position. Let us see what the Black Pearl can do. Tell the men to load the cannons and prepare to fire." 

"Yes Commodore."

~*~

  Jack stared at the sight before him in disbelief. The Navy Ship that he had believed that the Black Pearl had successfully lost in the storm was waiting for him directly in their path. _This cant be good._ Jack watched the ship approach and fire the cannons straight at his precious Black Pearl. 

"What do we do Jack?"

  Anamaria turned to Jack as the cannonball hit the water just beside the Black Pearl. Jack looked at her and broke from his thoughts.

"Turn to port. Release the sails and try and lose him. If needs be fire back." 

"Aye Captain."

  Jack knew that they would only be warning shots as every shot fired had missed the ship and landed just close. But who knew how long until the Navy Ship decided to actually try and hit.

~*~

  Alexandra screamed hearing the explosions of the cannons and the balls hitting the water. She ran from the cabin trying to find jack, Elizabeth or Will amidst the panic and smoke. She called repeatedly trying to find a face that she could find comfort in. She ran into a figure and fell to the deck floor with a thud. Looking up she came face to face with Jack. 

"Jack!"

"Alexandra…are you alright."

  He reached out and pulled Alexandra to her feet helping her to dust of her dress. She nodded and jumped cowering in Jacks arms as another cannonball landed beside the ship showering the crew and all those on board with the cold salty sea spray. 

"What is going on? Who is attacking us?"

  Jack pushed Alexandra in the direction of his cabin not wanting her to be out with all the debris and water flying about. They stumbled into the cabin and closed the door behind them. Alexandra turned to look at him panic in her eyes.

"Don't worry love, just that Navy Ship pulled a little trick on us and is now firing warning shots. We plan to slow so that Elizabeth and Will can speak with the captain. Will says he recognises it as one of the ships from Port Royal so it could possibly be the Commodore." Alexandra nodded and clung to Jack not wanting him to go and not really wanting the Navy ship to catch up. Jack kissed her forehead and pushed her towards the bed. "Wait in here until one of us comes to get you. Savvy?"

"What about Elizabeth!? Where is she?"

"She is with Will on deck. Don't you worry. Now stay here."

  Jack left Alexandra alone in the cabin. She sat there on the bed listening to the sounds of cannonballs and the crew yelling. She just hoped that everything would be all right. 

~*~

  The Commodore had boarded the Black Pearl and had been greeted with the sight of Elizabeth and Will who stood in front of Jack separating him once again. The Governor had followed the Commodore shortly and was reunited with his daughter and son in law. Of course the two of them had not mentioned Alexandra once and had resumed their place in front of Jack when the Commodore had began to speak. 

"As Commodore of Port Royal and part of the British Royal Navy I here arrest the crew of the Black pearl and its Captain, Jack Sparrow. You will be escorted back to Port Royal where you will be hung for your crimes." Elizabeth went to speak and protest but Will pulled her back stopping her before she made the situation worse. The Commodore turned to Jack and smiled. "Jack Sparrow I have a proposition for you." 

"Captain Jack Sparrow actually…and what is your proposition _Commodore_?" 

"If you are willing to aid us in the search for Miss Alexandra Swann there maybe a chance for consideration of the current situation that you and your crew face."

  Jack raised and eyebrow and looked around his ship nodding. He raised a finger and was about to speak when the cabin doors swung open and Alexandra interrupted.

"Father!!!"

  The Governor turned to see his youngest daughter just before she threw herself at him in a tight hug. He laughed holding his daughter close. 

"Alexandra I thought you had been lost to those wretched pirates."

"Oh I was for a while until Captain Jack Sparrow boug…saved me from the Jaded Dragon!"

   The Commodore looked perplexed at the thought that Jack Sparrow had saved the Governors daughter. But what could he expect especially since he was friends of Elizabeth and Will. The Commodore bowed to Alexandra and smiled.

"It is a great relief to know that you are safe and well Miss Swann."

  Alexandra curtsied to the Commodore and glanced at Jack briefly before smiling at her father. 

"What exactly are you doing though?"

"Well actually Miss Swann we are arresting the crew of the Black Pearl and will be returning to Port Royal so that Captain Jack Sparrow may be hung for his terrible deeds."  The Commodore looked at Jack before nodding at Alexandra. 

  Alexandra paled and shook her head she looked at her sister and father with pleading eyes hoping that there was something that someone could do. But both turned their heads powerless to do anything, as it was the law that all pirates should be hung. 

  The Commodore signalled to two of the soldiers to escort Jack over to his ship. As they began to make their way towards the gangplank between the two ships Alexandra stepped in front of them.

"Wait! You cant hang him or arrest him!"

"Why ever not Miss Swann. It is the law and I have to abide by it as a Commodore and member of the Royal Navy."

  Alexandra looked about trying to think of a reason. If she didn't think quickly all would be lost and she would have to live with the knowledge that Jack had died because of her.

"You cant hang him because…because?"

"Because what my dear daughter?" The Governor rested a hand on his youngest daughters shoulder and tried to lead her away.

"You can't hang him because I am married to him!" Everyone went silent and stared at Alexandra who stood there looking at Jack intently. Jack shook his head is disbelief not quite believing what he was hearing "You can't kill Captain Jack Sparrow as he is my husband and I will not allow you to…murder the man that I have wed legally."

  The Governor promptly passed out. Elizabeth looked at her sister and shook her head covering her mouth. The Commodore stared at the pair as Alexandra pushed the soldiers away, wrapped her arms around Jacks neck and kissed him rather passionately. 

~*~

Sorry to be cruel and leave it there but I had to! It was such a good cliffhanger! I will try to update as quickly as I can but still please be patient!! THANK YOU!


	9. Chapter 9: Oh dear

Pirates Of The Caribbean: Not all treasure is gold and silver

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to The Pirates of the Caribbean however any characters I do create are my own so no stealing! 

Rated: R!! (Due to scenes of a sexual nature, violence and language)

Note: to see note, see previous chapters (1 and 2) 

**Chapter 9:**

  Alexandra after breaking the kiss had smiled at everyone and begun to explain that they hadn't told anyone just in case they had all reacted worse than this. But seeing as the situation was getting rather drastic she had to save her 'husband' from being hung for really nothing in her eyes. Jack had stood there the entire time not saying a word knowing that this was one of those times where by saying something he could jeopardise his rescue and end up begin hung in the gallows by the wonderful Commodore Norrington. Jack also hadn't been able to say anything as the shock of what she had said still rendered him silent. Well apart from the one comment when he had to answer the Governor and Commodore asked whether it was all true. 

  She had then promptly excused herself and everyone else saying that they all needed a good nights rest and they could discuss everything further in the morning once they had all had chance to think carefully and allow it to sink in. The Governor had agreed feeling still rather faint and so the Commodore had left several of his soldiers on the Black Pearl. Alexandra had then taken her sister by the wrist and dragged her into the cabin of the Black pearl, followed shortly by Jack and Will. 

~*~

  Alexandra and Jack were seated on the bed not curled up together but instead apart. Will was sat in one of the chairs watching Elizabeth as she paced back and forth. It had been silent now for at least a quarter of an hour and Will was beginning to wonder whether there was going to be any form of conversation. 

  Elizabeth looked up at the pair sat on the bed and resumed her pacing back and forth in front of the end of the bed. She looked worried, upset and distraught…everything Alexandra had not wanted to put her sister through ever but had successfully done so in a brief moment. Elizabeth suddenly walked over to Jack and promptly slapped him. Alexandra yelled and stood up pushing her sister away from Jack. 

"HOW COULD YOU?!? Why didn't you tell me!? I am you sister doesn't that count for anything?" Elizabeth looked at her sister the hurt in her eyes more clear now. Alexandra could feel her heart ache as she tied to reach out and hug her sister but all she received was a flinch. 

"Elizabeth it's not true! Jack and I aren't married! I swear I just said it so that the Commodore wouldn't hang him. It was the only thing I could think of at the time!" 

"But? You told father and the Commodore. Now everything thinks that you two are wed! You lied!"

"I had to Elizabeth…I couldn't live with the knowledge that I had stood by and watched Jack Sparrow be hung all because he rescued me."

"But why lie saying that you two are married?! Why not say something else or at least wait till you and I could have worked out a plan."

"I had to Elizabeth! I couldn't…I couldn't let the Commodore take him away! Not after he had helped me!"

  Jack's gaze, which had previously been upon the floor now shot up to settle upon the two sisters who stood before him. He was trying to understand and come to terms with the fact to see if he had heard correctly that Alexandra loved him. Alexandra lowered her gaze and stood there in silence. 

"Elizabeth you were right, I could change my mind about pirates. I never meant to hurt you honestly Elizabeth but I just couldn't bare the thought that the Commodore was going to take the man I had grown to respect and like away from me. You understand that don't you?"

 Elizabeth nodded and looked at Will smiling briefly. She reached out and pulled her sister into a tight embrace whispering into her ear that everything would be okay. Jack watched them wanting to hold Alexandra himself but knowing that sometimes it was best to leave women as they were, especially after what had just happened. The two sisters stepped apart and smiled at each other. "You mustn't tell anyone else though Elizabeth. Father and the Commodore must believe that Jack and I are wed. Please promise me that."

  "Of course I promise but you must tell me when you two first started courting without my knowledge of my consent." Elizabeth could see that her sister was earnest about what she had said and actually instead of just liking Jack and having respect for him there was more to her feelings. She just hoped that he would return the feelings and treat her how she should be treated.

  Will realised that perhaps this was the time to suggest that Elizabeth and him should retire to bed and resume this matter in the morning. He could tell that if the women had their ways they would be discussing this until the sun had risen but probably would have got nowhere. Slowly Will stood and walked over to Elizabeth resting his hands on her hips. 

"We should go now Elizabeth. We all need rest and the crew and soldiers will become suspicious if we stay in here any longer. We will not say a word to anyone not until we think it is safe to discuss it in private all together."

  Elizabeth nodded and hugged her sister kissing her forehead. She looked at Jack and held out her hand.

"I'm sorry for slapping you Jack. I had no right as I did not know what was going on."

"S'alright love. I have had a fair few slaps in my times of course not all of them were deserved" 

  Will tugged gently at the back of Elizabeth's gown and the pair left closing the door quietly behind them. 

~*~

  Jack and Alexandra were left there in an awkward silence neither sure of what to say or how to say what they wanted to say. They could hear the heavy thud of boots as a soldier paced back and forth on the deck of the Black Pearl and the creak of the wood as the seawater lapped against the sides of the boats. Jack stood up and opened the cupboard where he kept his rum, taking out two bottles he handed one to Alexandra and pulled the cork out of the second one for himself. 

  She looked at the bottle and felt her stomach churn thoughts flooding back of the night when she had drunk an entire bottle of rum to herself and woken up feeling worse for wear. But somehow that drink seemed appealing after the day she had just had. She looked at Jack who as already drinking from the bottle and resettling himself on the bed. 

"Cheers"

  Alexandra raised the bottle towards Jack and nodded. After pulling the cork out she took a long drink from the bottle. She pulled away and gasped for breath choking and almost retching at the taste. Jack watched slightly amused at the sight of Alexandra wiping her sleeve across her tongue and trying to spit out the taste of the rum, her actions reminded him of the time he had first tried rum as a boy. 

  His father had given him a mouthful while at a pub and at first Jack had spat it out disliking the taste, but as he matured his hatred for rum turned into a liking and eventually into his addiction to the stuff. 

 Alexandra looked up after placing the bottle on the floor and picking up a glass of wine. She really would have rather had a glass of water but the wine was the first thing she could get her hands on and was a far better taste than the rum. She saw Jack looking at her but clearly his thoughts were elsewhere as he seemed as if he was looking straight through her. Alexandra crawled up the bed and sat by Jack leaning back on the pillows and the headboard.

"I meant it."

"That we were married?"

"You know what I meant Jack. The whole…respecting you."

"Oh…"

  Reaching out Alexandra placed her hand over Jacks and squeezed it. His skin felt rough beneath her fingers from where he had worked so much of his life. Jack looked up feeling Alexandra's hand brushed against his. He wanted to tell her that he loved her too and that he really did appreciate how she had put her own life on the line for him but somehow the words wouldn't form and his mouth didn't want to co-operate. 

  Eventually either due to the rum getting into his system or the silence that had finally got to him, Jack spoke.

"Alexandra why did you say we were married?"

  She looked up at the ceiling and sighed wishing that he hadn't asked that question. 

"I didn't want you to be killed Jack…you saved my life and so I returned the favour and saved yours."

"So you were just returning the favour. Nothing more…just doing what friends do right?"

  Alexandra shook her head and opened her mouth but now words came out. She sighed and moved on the bed so she was sat facing Jack. Playing with the edge of her gown Alexandra tried to think of the words to explain how she felt but nothing seemed more appropriate than those she had wanted to say before but hadn't been able to. 

"Not just friends Jack. I see you as a friend but…I…I think I've fallen in love with you."

  Jack stared at Alexandra and to her surprise smiled slightly. He leant forward and pressed his lips to hers, kissing Alexandra gently but forcefully. She melted into his arms and kissed back willingly not wanting it to ever end. And it was then that he whispered something that Alexandra thought she would never hear from him…especially from a pirate. 

"I love you Alexandra."

~*~

  Commodore Norrington sat at the desk in his cabin drumming his finer against the wooden desk and picked up the glass of wine that sat before him. He took a sip from the glass and stared at the candlelight.

  He couldn't believe it, Miss Alexandra Swann the youngest daughter of the Governor was married to that wretched pirate Captain Jack Sparrow. The entire idea disgusted him, she shouldn't be married to that bastard…she should be married to a man of status and wealth who would be able to offer her a life worth living…a man like himself.  

  But what shocked him the most was that the Governor had done absolutely nothing. He hadn't even attempted to challenge the idea and had instead accepted it. He could only assume it was because of Elizabeth and how she had married that blacksmith Will Turner. Now at least he could respect a man like him slightly more as he had a worthy job but Jack Sparrow. He had lost her to a filthy, wretched, thieving pirate who he had been determined to hang for too long now. 

  Commodore Norrington threw the glass across the room and watched it smash against the wall. There had to be a way to make Alexandra give up her love for Jack Sparrow and fall madly in love with him. He rose striding across the room to the window, which overlooked the Black Pearl. He could see shadows of candles and people in the kitchen but nothing of interest. He sighed and leant against the wall closing his eyes. He was being foolish, he knew that there was no hope of Alexandra ever falling in love with him, so there was no point in him being hopeful. It wasn't that he even was overly infatuated with her just he had his hopes set on marrying one of the Governors daughters. 

  Then a thought occurred to him, he hadn't seen a ring on Alexandra's finger or any paper or documents stating that their marriage was legal…if he could manipulate the situation to suit him by saying Jack lied to Alexandra about the marriage being legal and she was only doing it as she had been bound by law…well…he would be the hero. 

  He smiled readjusting his jacket and walking over to the desk, he sat and began to writ his plan on the piece of paper waiting for his mission update to send back to Port Royal. That could wait…this was far more important. 

 By this time tomorrow he would be setting sail with Alexandra on his arm and Jack Sparrow in the cells below.

~*~

  It was official…the situation was far worse than he could have thought. Not only had his daughter been taken by pirates, the ship he was on sunk, his eldest daughter and son in law disappear but now…now his poor little youngest daughter Alexandra was married! To a pirate!!! 

  The Governor sat on his bed fanning himself with a handkerchief and fretting. He sighed and took a mouthful from the bottle of medicine the doctor had prescribed him for his stress. Foul tasting and even worse smelling stuff it was, but still he had to take it before…what was it the doctor said…ah yes before his nerves were exhausted by the strain of the matter and he was bed ridden. Oh no he would never let that happen! He was the Governor…he had to keep up a good appearance and seem if all was well even in terrible situations such as this. 

  Oh but all the same his poor little baby girl. He had hardly had time to talk with her since her arrival from England. He had missed seeing her grow up and develop into the elegant charming young lady that she was. He had wanted to bring her with him but his wife had demanded that at least one daughter stayed. And since Alexandra was still very young and was rather clingy to her mother he had decided that it would be best if just Elizabeth went with him. 

  He was sure that his wife had done that out of spite, knowing that he would feel guilty for the rest of his life. The only reason he had accepted the job as Governor of Port Royal was due to the fact that his wife had been cheating. And instead of separating and going through the public humiliation, which she constantly went on about, they had agreed to live separate lives. He never meant to put that on his two beautiful little girls shoulders but sadly it had come to that. 

  Now all he had left was his home and his health. With his wife dead and his daughters both married he was alone in life now. No longer able to baby his children and make sure that they were treated like little princesses. He sighed and looked about, his gaze resting on the beautiful gowns he had bought for the girls when he had eventually found them. 

  But then perhaps things weren't as terrible as he had first thought. At least his daughters were alive and well and had been returned to him safely. And that Jack Sparrow gentleman wasn't as crude as he had first thought, the man had saved his daughter and was friends with Will and Elizabeth. The Governor smiled a little trying to look on the better side of life, maybe at least with that thought on his mind he might be able to get a goodnights sleep in.

  Taking one last brief look out of the window the Governor closed his eyes and sighed.

"Goodnight my little princesses"

~*~

 Sorry I took so long to update but with school and other hectic stuff I just haven't had chance. But the good news is here is a new chapter just for all of you! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It really means a lot to me to hear what you think! 

  Anyway until another time! 

Toodles and bye bye xx


	10. Chapter 10: The Plan

Pirates Of The Caribbean: Not all treasure is gold and silver

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to The Pirates of the Caribbean however any characters I do create are my own so no stealing! 

Rated: R!! (Due to scenes of a sexual nature, violence and language)

Note: to see note, see previous chapters (1 and 2) 

**NB: This chapter contains R rated scenes! You have been warned! Do not read if you do not like the lemony style!**

**Chapter 10:**

  Alexandra jerked upright and sat on the bed clutching the blanket to her chest and looking about the room, her breathing heavy and laboured. Her eyes were wide with fear and confusion as her eyes tried to adjust to the dim light in the room. Calloused hands reached up and stroked her arm gently, she felt the bed shift and arms wrap around her from behind pulling her back against the well-toned and sensual body. A husky and soft voice whispered in her ear calming her slightly.

"Hush now love. Was only a dream."

  Alexandra closed her eyes shuddering at the recollection of the hands…no the skeletal hands that reached out and had tried to pull her beneath the black waves. How the voices filled with pain had called to her beckoning her beyond. She had heard her mothers' voice as she screamed at her telling her off for yet another one of her petty little mistakes. 

  Jack began to rock Alexandra gently back and forth in his arms whispering calming words to her all the time and trying to get her to open her eyes and look at him. Eventually after a few moments of having no response from Alexandra Jack leant forward and brushed his lips lightly over hers. Alexandra's eyes fluttered open at the sensation and she looked at him her breathing now more steady. He smiled one of his typical toothy grins that brought the briefest of smiles to Alexandra's face. 

"It was horrible Jack…they tried to take me away. Tried to separate us."

"They won't love, don't you worry. It was just a little dream nothing more. They won't get you. Not now…not ever."

"But…I …it felt so real."

  She curled in close to Jack her hands still gripping her bed sheet tightly so that her knuckles had gone almost as white as the sheet. He rubbed her back trying to think of someway of making her forget the dreams. 

  He knew that women were always hypersensitive…especially about things that made them fret and worry. But his luck with women had not been the best, he knew little of how to handle their emotions but lots on how to pleasure them. 

  He carried on rocking her trying to rack his brains of things that would comfort her. His thoughts were broken when her hand pressed to his cheek and a whispered and broken voice answered his question. 

"Make me feel safe Jack…take me."

  Jack looked into her eyes, trying to find if that is what she really wanted from him. Alexandra leant up and pressed her lips against Jacks demanding and attempting to control him. Jack kissed back meeting her force and passion and twisting her on his lap so that she now straddled him. They stayed like this, locked in a passionate embrace for what felt like hours to them. 

  Jack wanted to take it slightly slower, knowing that Alexandra would still be a bit hazy and mixed up after the dream but the way her hands ran down his chest so nimbly and began to undo his trousers made him forget his previous intentions completely. 

  Alexandra finally got the last button undone and pressed herself up against Jacks body. She cold feel his rough hands now beneath the flimsy material of her night gown, as they made their way lazy up and down her back teasing her constantly. She needed him and that was final, and this time she was going to get her way when she wanted it. 

She could feel his desire hard and warm beneath her so she moved her hips subtly remembering how the first time they had slept together he had warned her of what would happen if she continued to tease him in such a way. His hands that ran across her back now gripped her sides tightly, but not enough to bruise. She smiled all too knowingly at his reaction.

 Slipping her fingers beneath the gown she tugged it off completely and threw it to the floor. Before Jack could even register what she had done Alexandra had moved off of him and was working his trousers off. When she was done Alexandra moved her way back up and straddled his waist staring into his eyes intently. Both their eyes were black with desire, their breathing quick deep and wanting and their bodies alight with fires of passion. 

  Jack groaned at the sight before him of his angel, her skin flawless and pulled Alexandra to him positioning her above him before slowly yet forcefully her moved into her. She moaned and the pair began to move with each other as first gentle and slow but soon fast and forceful. 

  Jack gripped her hips as his lips played out a tantalizing path across her breasts and shoulders. Alexandra placed a hand on Jacks shoulder gripping tightly feeling her body shiver and the sensations. The other hand was tangled in his hair enjoying the feel of it.  

  Leaning down Alexandra pressed her lips against Jacks and kissed him deeply, her tongue running along hips lips teasingly asking to enter his mouth while still trying to make him suffer. He granted her permission and opened his mouth allowing his tongue to stroke along hers and tease back.

  Alexandra could feel the tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach as it began to spread through her body, her grip tightened and she groaned into the kiss. Jack felt her shift knowing that she was close by the fact that her pace had quickened and her breathing was more laboured. He kissed her more passionately not wanting to lose her feeling himself closer to the edge. 

  Jack came releasing himself into her and grunting slightly as he did so. Alexandra soon followed and groaned loudly tipping her head back. Jack not wanting anyone to barge in at that moment or anytime soon at all pulled her back to him and kissed her forcefully. The pair fell back against the bed both covered in sweat and exhausted from their lovemaking. Jack leant forward pulling the sheet from its now crumpled position at the end of the bed back over the pair. They lay curled in each other's arms, feeling the gentle lull of sleep gradually take them. Alexandra managed to murmur one last thing before she fell asleep that touched Jack deep down to the soul.

"Thank you…for being mine."

~*~

  The Commodore stood at the helm of his ship, gazing off into the distance and concentrated in deep thought. He had put his plan into action, sending one of his soldiers with a message to Jack Sparrow that he was invited to join him for a meal in his cabin at 8pm that evening. Knowing that Jack Sparrow was going to be detained with the Governor the rest of the day he now needed to go over and speak with Alexandra. 

  He could see her stood on the Black Pearl deck watching Mr.Gibbs and some of the crewmembers singing and dancing like fools. He sighed and shook his head hoping that he would be able to take Alexandra away from those wretched fools and their incorrigible ways as soon as possible. 

  Making his way down from the helm Commodore Norrington stood at the gangplank that was between the Black Pearl and his ship. He waited until the crew had stopped singing before calling out across to Alexandra.

"Miss Sw…I mean Mrs Sparrow. May I speak with you for a moment?"

  Alexandra looked round and smiled curtsying to the Commodore and smiling at the crew who had been singing clearly excusing herself for a moment. She stood at the other end of the gangplank looking at the Commodore, her face tanned more now by the sun. 

"Yes Commodore Norrington? Was there something you wished to speak to me about?"

"Ah yes, I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight. So would you care to join me perhaps at about…6pm"

  Alexandra looked about wishing that Elizabeth was here to advise her, but she saw no reason why not to accept the invite. Anyway the Commodore was a gentleman and would never do anything foolish or ungentle manly. She nodded and smiled at the Commodore.

"Why thank you for the invitation, of course I will join you if Jack is as well. Have you had a reply from my husband yet?"

"Yes I have already sent him an invite explain that he may join us as soon as the meeting between him and the Governor is finished. And I do believe I will get a reply soon."

"Well then as soon as you have heard from Jack you will have my answer as well. Now if you will excuse me I have to go speak with my sister. Good day Commodore Norrington."

  Alexandra curtsied and made her way across the deck over to the steps and disappeared down the staircase. Commodore Norrington smiled and turned to look across his ship. Now all he had to do was wait for Jack Sparrow's reply and hopefully his plan would go into motion. 

~*~

  The Governor and Jack were sat in one of the large rooms in the Commodores ship. It was large enough to be a dining hall but had maps and other papers strewn around the room. The large clock stood in one corner of the room dominated the conversation. It had now announced the coming and passing of both 3 and 4 pm and neither had really spoke that much. The Governor had from time to time looked as if he were about to speak but would then cough and re settle himself in his oversized armchair. 

  Jack sighed trying to resist the temptation of putting his feet up on the desk and nicking one of the pieces of fruit. In the end he gave in and reached forward taking an apple from the bowl and sitting back in the chair apple now in hand. The Governor watched Jack and smiled slightly seeing how at least he hadn't taken all the fruit, waiting until Jack had finished the apple and thrown the core out of the window, the Governor rose and walked towards the desk on which a large map lay.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Now if I am to understand that you wed my youngest daughter I would like to enquire on a few matters which seem to have been clearly looked over."

"Go ahead ma…Governor sir."

  Jack thought it best to try and keep a reasonably civil tongue in his head for Alexandra's sake. Knowing that matters were already filled with tension and anxiety he didn't wish to stir more trouble by insulting her father and his supposed father in law. 

"Yes well. You see I did not see a ring upon my daughters' finger and I would so prefer it if she were to ware one if you are to announce this marriage of yours to the members of public in Port Royal. You understand don't you?"

  Jack nodded and looked about the room sighing quietly to himself. He had a feeling that the way the conversation was going that he and Alexandra were in deeper than they had first thought. It was the knock on the door that broke both their trails of thought. The Governor walked over to the door and opened it curious to see who was outside. Before him stood one of the Commodore's soldiers.

"Message for Captain Jack Sparrow from the Commodore." 

"Ah yes do come in."

  The soldier walked in and approached Jack who was eyeing him cautiously. 

"The Commodore has sent a request that you will join him at 8pm if possible for dinner in his cabin. He has already sent a message to your wife and awaits your reply."

  Jack looked at the soldier in disbelief. He stood up straightening his shirt and circled the soldier. 

"You mean to tell me…that Commodore has asked me to join him for dinner with my wife?"

"Yes"

"Well tell the Commodore that I accept his invitation as long as my wife in content to go." He grinned trying to sound as posh and snobby as he could but failing miserably as his accent sliced through almost immediately. The soldier nodded and bowed to them both before leaving.

"Ah excellent Captain Sparrow. I am so pleased that you will be attending a dinner with the Commodore. At least that way you will be able to discuss how you will return back to Port Royal and when."

  Jack smiled at the Governor rolling his eyes and muttering under his breath about pompous old fools. He sat back in the seat and waited for the Governor to continue with his lecture about the marriage. 

~*~

  It was almost 6pm and Alexandra stood before the mirror trying to make herself look more presentable. Her father had sent over her chest of gowns earlier that day so she had been able to select something more suitable to wear. She didn't quite know why she was dressing up but she felt as if she should especially if she and Jack were going to be accepted as a married couple. Pity though she hadn't been able to ask Jack to try and change into a clean shirt and trousers but she hadn't seen him since that morning. Twirling in front of the mirror Alexandra checked her image once more before leaving the cabin and making her way out on deck. 

  There was hardly anyone up on deck as most of the crew from both ships were eating. The few that were on guard or watch were immersed in their conversations and showed little interest in Alexandra as she crossed the gangplank and made her way onto the Commodores ship. 

  Raising her hand she knocked on the door lightly. It was quickly opened by the Commodore who was dressed smart and to the occasion as always. She curtsied trying to remember her manners, which she had slowly begun to slip out of especially around the crew of the Black Pearl. The Commodore smiled and took Alexandra's hand kissing it lightly, she giggled and blushed forgetting how charming some men could be, but then she remembered Jack and how even without the charms like the Commodore she had still been won over by him. 

  She made her way over to the table and sat looking across the array of fine foods, the various smells filled her nostrils and made her mouth water. Some of these foods she hadn't eaten in such a long time and desperately made her wish that jack was there so she could begin. The Commodore was stood pouring drinks into glasses at one of the small side tables of his cabin.

  Running her fingers over the silk smooth cloths of her deep blue gown she didn't feel over dressed anymore. Having seen what the Commodore was wearing and how the room was so lavishly decorated she felt like she fitted in somehow. The Commodore handed her a drink braking her train of thought, she accepted it smiling and trying to keep her gaze from wandering around the room too much. 

"I thought that it would be the polite thing to do to invite you and your husband for dinner. I hardly got a chance to speak to you while we were back on Port Royal and I had so looked forward to getting to know you." 

  Alexandra sipped her drink and nodded feeling the Commodore's eyes gazing at her intently, it was making her feel a little nervous. 

"Well with seeing my sister and everything I was rather overwhelmed with things to do Commodore Norrington. But it is so considerate of you to invite my husband and I to your ship for a meal .I understand that previous meetings with my husband were not as pleasant or on such good terms."

  The Commodore laughed filling Alexandra's glass again and raising his own.

"Ah well Captain Jack Sparrow and I were of course on different sides. But enough of that matter…I wish to learn more about the woman I would have married."

  Alexandra choked on her drink and placed the glass down coughing. She looked at the Commodore shocked and tried to regain her composure straightening her gown out again. The Commodore had risen and was by her side with a glass of water.

"Are you alright Miss Sparrow?"

"Oh fine thank you now…yes just a little…shocked as it would seem." She waved a hand gesturing for the Commodore to take his seat again. She didn't know what it was but having him so close after that comment he had made her made her feel slightly nervous and edgy. Perhaps it was just the shock of such a comment that made her feel that way. But now she was curious. "Umm…Commodore what did you mean by would have married if you don't mind me enquiring."

  The Commodore smiled knowing that she would have asked this question he tried to brush it off as a mistake. 

"Oh well Miss Sparrow it was just that you father had original said to me that if you wished we could have courted and possibly have been wed. But seeing as things have turned out differently of course that is no longer the case."

  "Oh…I am sorry Commodore Norrington."

  Alexandra wasn't sure what to say and really wished that Jack were here so that this conversation would never have occurred. She quickly swallowed down the rest of her drink trying to clam her nerves and watched as the Commodore refilled it. She smiled politely and looked into the deep red liquid seeing her reflection in it. She looked up at the clock seeing it was only 6:30pm. She just wished that Jack would hurry up and get out of that meeting with her father so that he could get the whole evening over and done with. 

~*~

  Jack had left the Governor a few moments before and was now making his way to the Commodore's cabin. It was already past 8pm but he was a pirate and cared little for deadlines. Normally he wouldn't have turned up until a good hour later after of course visiting his rum bottles but he had Alexandra to think of and so he had broken his usually routine and gone straight there. 

  Jack could hear laughter from inside the Commodores cabin but thought little of it probably just Alexandra telling another one of her rather bad jokes. Adjusting his hat Jack reached out and pulled open the door of the cabin, as he walked in her realised things were not at all what they seemed.

  Alexandra was slumped in a chair with some of the food and various cutleries lying on the floor discarded and forgotten about around her. Her gown was tugged down off of one of her shoulders and her hair ruffled. Commodore Norrington was leant over her, his hands placed on her hips. Alexandra looked round and stared at Jack her eyes wide and her lips parted as if ready to say something. 

  Jack stood there frozen unable to think or react. For some reason his body had completely given up on him and he was stuck. This was of course totally unlike him as normally he could think his way out of a situation quicker than anyone else but right then he felt dumbstruck and shocked. 

"Jack…"

  Alexandra's voice broke Jacks moment of utter disbelief and he turned fleeing from the cabin, not listening to either the Commodore or Alexandra as they called after him. 

~*~

Hehe! Another cliff-hanger. Sorry I took so long to update. Hope you enjoy and keep reviewing! Thank you to all those who have been supporting me the entire way through!

Thank you again!

Charlie xx


	11. Chapter 11: Tension

Pirates Of The Caribbean: Not all treasure is gold and silver

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to The Pirates of the Caribbean however any characters I do create are my own so no stealing! 

Rated: R!! (Due to scenes of a sexual nature, violence and language)

Note: to see note, see previous chapters (1 and 2) 

**Chapter 11:**

Alexandra pulled herself out of the chair and looked at the Commodore and back at the now empty doorway. She had seen the pain and hurt in Jack's eyes and now her heart felt as if it had broken. She tided herself up and smoothed her hair back down.  She wanted to thank the Commodore for his hospitality but she couldn't form any words. She sighed trying to will herself not to cry before him but it didn't seem like it was working.

"Don't blame yourself Alexandra, he just came in and misread the situation that's all. He didn't give you a chance to explain, why don't you go after him and tell him what had actually happened."

  Alexandra nodded and curtsied quickly. She ran out of the cabin after Jack hoping to find him on the helm of his deck but he was nowhere to be seen. She walked across the gangplank and pushed open the door of the cabin peering in. She couldn't see Jack anywhere inside and so turning she looked across the deck again. A few crewmembers stood chatting in their groups and doing whatever work they had to do, she sighed not wanting to ask any of them in case it caused more trouble. 

  Opening the door Alexandra let herself back into the cabin and curled up on the bed not changing from her outfit as exhaustion had suddenly hit her. It wasn't helping that the alcohol she had drunk was making her feel lightheaded. Alexandra took one last look around the room and let out a sob, burying her face in one of the many pillows she cried her self into a deep sleep. 

~*~

  Jack sat on the floor in the room connected to the kitchen where he kept various extra bottles of rum and food. Around him sat several of his rum bottles and a few items of food, he was staring constantly at the wall before him. He had wanted to ask Alexandra what was going on but all he could was run, seeing her in the arms of the Commodore looking so blissful and relaxed. He didn't want to listen to her lies or what she had to say now though, the minute he had fled the room like a coward it had hit him that he didn't care what she had to say. 

  She was probably better off with the Commodore anyway, he could offer her a life of luxury, riches, galas, balls and happiness. All he could offer her was a life of crime and carelessness as a pirate, running away from something and never knowing where you would be form one day to the next. He could remember how Alexandra had once mentioned freedom to him but no…she didn't need freedom she needed to have someone to pamper her and treat her like a lady. 

  Lifting the bottle to his lips Jack finished of its contents and reached out for another. He was going to forget everything and hope that it would be better in the morning. 

~*~

  Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed trying to tidy it a little. She had brought her sister food a while ago but it had lain untouched. Alexandra had explained she felt unwell and was probably coming down with some minor little cold or other but Elizabeth could see straight past her lies. 

  Will had found Jack earlier that morning and had helped the very drunken and depressed pirate back to one of the cabins, which was closer. Jack had then promptly spent the next hour and a bit telling Will how much he hated his life and wished he was happy like Will. Elizabeth had assumed immediately that his state had something to do with Alexandra and so she had excused herself and gone to check on Alexandra, she had found her lying in the bed sobbing her heart out.

  Elizabeth had listened to Alexandra's side of the story and could see how Jack would jump to conclusions but Jack was having none of it and being the stubborn fool he could be was refusing to speak to Alexandra. Alexandra in turn was being stubborn as well and would not speak to Jack until he apologised.

 Of course both had demanded that if anyone asked if there were problems between the two Elizabeth and Will were to answer no and explain that they were having some time apart until they returned to Port Royal.

 "Alexandra why don't you come up on deck for a little bit. We are setting off for Port Royal soon and the fresh air would do you some could. Maybe even clear your head."

  Elizabeth tried to coax her sister out of her depressive state but nothing so far had worked. She sighed and lifted the tray from its place on the floor and walked over to the door.  

"I will be back in a short while and I expect you to be up and getting dressed so that you can come up on deck. No arguments!"

  Elizabeth left hoping that what she had said would make Alexandra get up and possible improve her mood. 

  Alexandra slowly got out of bed and too the dressing gown that lay over the chair and wrapped it round her shoulders. There was a knock at the door and assuming it was Elizabeth Alexandra went over to open it. Instead of finding Elizabeth Alexandra came face to face with the Commodore. She gasped and stepped back blushing and pulling the dressing gown tighter round her. 

  The Commodore bowed and tipped his hat to her politely.

"I am so sorry to disturb you Alexandra, I did not realise you were not dressed. All I came to ask was if you wished to join me up on deck for a while but I see you are not ready so I shall leave you be."

  The Commodore turned to leave but Alexandra reached out and tugged on his jacket sleeve.

"Give me a short while Commodore Norrington and I shall join you. Dressed more appropriately of course."

  The Commodore laughed and bowed again. 

"Thank you Alexandra."

  Closing the door Alexandra looked about trying to decide what to wear. Elizabeth had been right that was no need to sit about and be miserable just because Jack was being stubborn, childish and foolish. He hadn't allowed he to explain the situation so why should she miss out on an opportunity to speak to someone different who hadn't been around during her…'adventure' 

  As Alexandra washed and dressed she heard the door open again and Elizabeth begin to speak.

"Oh good! I am glad you decided to listen to me and get up. Well I was thinking we could spend some time on the Commodores ship before returning back over to the Black Pearl so that we could set off for Port Royal."

  Alexandra walked out from behind the dressing curtain and made her way across the room to a small mirror. She adjusted her gown and turned to face her sister smiling.

"Actually the Commodore has invited me to join him on his ship for a while so I thought I would go over and speak with him."

  Elizabeth frowned and helped her sister adjust some of the wrinkles out of the gown.

"Do you think that such a great idea, especially since you and Jack aren't speaking he might get a little upset and misread the situation again."

"Well tough! Perhaps if he came and spoke to me in person I would not go over and spend time with the Commodore. But like you said Elizabeth I mustn't sit about in here and sulk all day, anyway the fresh air and conversation will do me good."

Alexandra spun round and clasped her hands together.

"Anyway there is something I wish to discuss with the Commodore urgently. It has been on my mind all night."

  With that Alexandra brushed past her sister and left the cabin. Elizabeth stood there in shock not believing what her sister had said. It was very unlike Alexandra to be so…so harsh and uncaring towards another person, especially after having saved Jacks life. 

  Will coughed and knocked on the cabin doorframe causing Elizabeth to spin round in surprise. She relaxed a little after seeing it was Will and walked over to him still deep in thought.

"What is wrong Elizabeth?"

"Its just…Alexandra seemed so unlike herself a moment ago. She has gone over to the Commodores ship to spend some time with him. Oh by the way where is Jack?"

  "I left Jack in our room nursing what was left of his hangover. It's a good thing to that he can handle his alcohol so well otherwise he would have been a lot worse for wear."

  Elizabeth nodded and smiled leaning up against Will. She felt him begin to rub her back trying to calm and sooth her nerves. It was working as, even though Will still had the rough hands of a blacksmith, he always knew how to comfort her or what to say to make her feel…feel loved and special. Slowly the pair walked out onto the deck and into the brilliant sunshine.

~*~ 

  Jack was in a foul mood, he had decided that he disliked the Commodore immensely as not only had he caught him getting rather close to his wife…well pretend fake wife, but had caused him to drink so much rum that he now had a hangover. He hardly ever had hangovers anymore especially since he didn't enjoy them in the slightest.

  His mood had been worsened when he got word that Alexandra was being as stubborn as a mule and would not come to speak with him. He didn't blame her to be fully honest as he was being as equally stubborn but still that wasn't the point. 

  He was sat on the windowsill of the cabin, which Will and Elizabeth had been using. He envied the pair, as they had been lucky enough to find happiness so young in life and so easily, okay… well not that easily but easier than some. His gaze passed over the horizon and deep blue expanse of ocean that lay before him. He felt suddenly caged, trapped in that room and unable to escape, even after opening the window he felt no different.   

  Getting up from his place on the windowsill, Jack stretched wondering where to go now, what he really wanted to do was go exploring again. He didn't like being stuck in one place for too long and he knew that it was just prolonging the inevitable return to Port Royal. But he was however stuck waiting for the Commodore or the Governor to allow them to set sail. 

Giving up Jack decided the closest he would get to freedom at the moment was being up on deck of the Black Pearl. He closed his eyes as he climbed the steps basking in he brilliant Caribbean sunshine. He could hear various people talking but cared little for what they had to say, making his way to the helm Jack finally took a good look around him.

 It was then he saw Alexandra and Commodore Norrington happily laughing and chatting away aboard the Commodores ship. The site made him stop in his tracks, Anamaria had seen him approaching and his pace slow to a stop when his gaze settled on Alexandra. She had to do something before he went and did something extremely stupid and dangerous. Not that she didn't want Jack to punch the cocky arrogant Commodore's lights out…oh she would have happily helped him, it was just the fact that they were already in a difficult situation and there was a thin line between their freedom and the gallows. 

 Pushing her way past some of the soldiers she stood by Jacks side, reaching out she tugged on one of his dreadlocks and smiled as he looked at her. She would never have done such a thing but when they had first met she had teased him about his hair and 'effects'. Jack smiled at her weakly and broke his gaze from Alexandra and Commodore Norrington. He followed her the rest of the way t the helm and listened as she explained what the plans were for the trip back to Port Royal. She knew he wasn't really listening but there was little that she could do. 

  Reaching out Anamaria lifted Jacks hand and rested it on the wheel squeezing his hand subtly before walking away yelling various orders to the men. Jack knew that Anamaria was trying to comfort him but was unable to say anymore just in case someone over heard. She was a woman and although a pirate, she still could see straight through him. Especially when it was matters of the heart. 

~*~

  Alexandra pretended to find another one of Commodore Norringtons terrible jokes funny, she had seen Jack come up on deck from the corner of her eye and desperately wanted to go to him. But she felt that she should show him that she was angry and was going to hold her grudge against him until an apology was provided. 

  Smiling falsely Alexandra looked about trying to find a reason or way to escape but then it struck her, she had never found out more about Commodore Norringtons comment on what would have happened between the two of them. She waited until he was quiet before brining the subject up subtly.

"Commodore there was one thing I wished to ask you about. You mentioned last night that had I not been married to Jack…that we would have been engaged…possibly."

  The Commodore nodded and smiled leading Alexandra over to a seat by the helm railing. He waited until she had sat and then sat besides her looking at her intently. 

"Yes I did…what is it that you wanted to know?"

"Well you see…I understand that now we are unable to do so…but I was wondering, why would you want me as your wife. And I just wanted to get to know you better."

  Alexandra shifted away a little feeling that he was a little too close for comfort but still she was intrigued to hear his answer and find out the truth. Commodore Norrington nodded and looked up into the sky before brining his gaze back to meet with hers.

"Well Alexandra, you are a very beautiful, charming and elegant young woman. I once hoped to marry your sister as you may already know but I see…saw in you a stronger character someone who I could enjoy living my life out with. You see I was willing to offer you everything and anything you ever wanted."

  Alexandra nodded and glanced over towards Jack drawn by the fact she knew that he was there and not by her side. Commodore Norrington noticed this and quickly decided that he wanted his plan to be put back in motion. After last nights attempt, which had been fairly successful in clearly stirring trouble between the two. Now all he needed to do was make that trouble in tension and hopefully end her affections for _Captain _Jack Sparrow. 

"Have you managed to speak with your husband after lasts night little misunderstanding? I would so hate it for you two not to speak to each other all because of some little mistake."

  Alexandra looked at the Commodore and blurted out the truth before she realised what she was doing.

"Jack and I haven't spoken since last night."

  The Commodore pretended to look shocked but deep down he was pleased that the situation was playing into his hands. He leant over and took Alexandra's hands between his own. 

"It is all my fault Alexandra that you two are not speaking to one another. Had I not have tried to help you…there would be no need for this upset."

  Alexandra looked down at her hands clasped between the Commodores and shook her head, rustling her hazel brown hair.

"Do not blame yourself Commodore. You were only showing me hospitality and the manners of a proper gentleman. It is not your fault that Jack wishes to be so stubborn."

  Alexandra looked at the Commodore and smiled gently trying to lighten the mood and change the topic of their conversation. She had already let out too much that could jeopardise their situation but she needed the comforting words of the Commodore. He was right, Jack was being ridiculous, the Commodore was only trying to be a gentleman and help her out of the chair that she had fallen into. 

"Would it be too bold of me to ask for your company aboard my ship for part of the journey back to Port Royal. It is only a two-day journey and tonight you may return to the Black pearl. That is of course if you wish to."

  Alexandra looked over at the Black Pearl, she knew what Elizabeth would tell her at the mere suggestion of staying aboard the Commodores ship. She would say that it would be a foolish idea and just cause more problems between her and Jack. But the thought of having to spending the journey trying to ignore the tension between her and Jack as well as pretend that everything was okay would get too her too much.

  Alexandra nodded and patted the Commodores hands lightly.

"I will certainly keep you company in return for your hospitality last night, Commodore."

~*~

  The final preparations were being made before the ships began to make their way towards Port Royal, Elizabeth was stood on the Commodores ship with Alexandra chatting about what they planned to do when they got back. Will was stood on the Black Pearl by the gangplank watching the sisters, he smiled seeing that the two of them were so involved in their conversation that they hadn't heard him calling. It wasn't until one of the soldiers kindly interrupted their conversation and pointed out the fact that Will was bellowing at them that they actually noticed him. 

  Elizabeth waved blushing and giggling with her sister. He waved back beckoning them over towards the gangplank, he waited until they were close enough before beginning to talk to them.

"You had best come over onto the Black pearl now ladies as we will be leaving fairly soon."

  Elizabeth nodded and made her way quickly over the gangplank and into Will's arms. She turned to wait for her sister so to help her but found she was still stood on the ship watching her.

"Alexandra…you wont fall in if that's what your worrying about. You have walked over it so many times."

"Oh its not that Elizabeth…the Commodore invited me to join him and accompany him for a while aboard his ship. And seeing as he was so kind as to invite me and Jack over for a meal last night I have agreed to do so out of curtsey."

  Elizabeth looked at her sister and sighed shaking her head. 

"I don't think that is such a good idea, especially after last night."

  Alexandra put her hands on her hips and glared at her sister.

"Well that is a pity as it is nothing to do with you! Father will be over here any way and I don't know why you think anything will happen! Or perhaps you have been listening to Jack too much and would rather believe him than your own sister!" 

  Alexandra turned and walked away huffily, she wasn't in the mood to listen to her sister trying to control her. Anyway she had no feelings for he Commodore and was only being a polite young lady. 

  Elizabeth and Will watched Alexandra as she walked away, Will squeezed her hand and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry so much. I am sure she is just being hat way because of her emotions being so stressed. Everything will be fine trust me."

  Elizabeth closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Somehow I have the feeling that things will only get worse Will."

~*~

Another chapter up! Hope you are enjoying the story so far! Keep reviewing! Have fun!! And Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12: Explanations

Pirates Of The Caribbean: Not all treasure is gold and silver

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to The Pirates of the Caribbean however any characters I do create are my own so no stealing! 

Rated: R!! (Due to scenes of a sexual nature, violence and language)

Note: to see note, see previous chapters (1 and 2) 

**Chapter 12:**

  Jack didn't want to believe what he was hearing from Elizabeth and Will. It seemed that his supposed _wife_ would rather spend time with the Commodore than with him, even though they weren't exactly talking to each other he had hoped that when they set sail they would be able to talk. But now all his plans were useless and Jack was yet again in a foul mood. 

  The Black Pearl and the Commodore's ship had set sail little over an hour ago and Jack had spent most of the time sulking at the helm or complaining to himself. Elizabeth had tried to cheer him up by casually beginning to hum the song she had taught to him while they were stranded on the desert island. Jack had begun to sing along but then caught sight of Elizabeth and Commodore Norrington stood at the helm chatting away. 

  From what he could tell generally the decision had been made to leave Jack well alone while he was sulking. Especially when he had threatened to march one of the crew off of the plank. 

~*~

  "And so with my skill and excellent teaching by my master of swords I managed to unarm him and win the tournament." 

  The governor and Alexandra clapped along with a few soldiers after hearing Commodore Norrington's tale. Alexandra wasn't sure whether to believe everything that he had said especially since his story had changed slightly at one point. Of course her father had been enthralled by the entire story and had spent most of the time urging the Commodore on like a child. 

  Trying not to show her boredom too much Alexandra began to explore the ship, wandering along the deck and taking in every little detail. The Commodore's ship, the _Elegance, _pristine and perfect to every little detail. The wood was smooth and polished and the ropes neatly coiled and piled away. The floor glinted in the sunlight and the ships hull reflected the seawater clearly in its painted surface. The Black Pearl was not like this, thought reasonable clean and fairly tidy its surfaces were worn and weathered by the years and travelling, its deck were chipped by the boots that had passed over it many times. The paint peeled in some places and in others had gone completely. Though the Elegance held all the class of a typical British Navy Ship the Black Pearl had charm and personality that made you fall in love with it. 

  Making her way down below deck Alexandra wandered her way through the two levels looking into every room that door was unlocked, sometimes meeting a crewmember or soldier on the way. She eventually reached a beautiful oak door that had elaborate carvings in it. Pushing the doors Alexandra opened it slightly and entered the room, it was lavishly decorated. The window had a small balcony and a window seat to one corner as well. There were heavy deep blue velvet drapes that hung on either side of the window. On the walls were various paintings of people and scenes, one she recognised to be of London. 

  There was a beautiful four-poster bed in front of her, which was covered, in a beautifully decorated blanket. Walking slowly round the room Alexandra took in every detail and aspect of the vast room. 

"I am glad you like it."

  Alexandra spun round gasping and scared by the voice that had come from behind her. She looked up at her father who was stood in the doorway watching his youngest daughter, his lips pulled into a soft smile.

"Father you scared me."

  The Governor laughed and walked over to the window, he opened one of the doors and stepped out onto the balcony. Alexandra sat on the window seat and stared up into the blue sky. 

"Commodore Norrington tells me that you two had been discussing about what would have happened had you and Mr Sparrow not been wed."

"Captain…Captain Jack Sparrow father."

"Yes Captain Sparrow."

  Alexandra shrugged it off giving up trying to correct her father and resumed her intent study of the room. She felt her father walk back into the room and sit beside her. 

"This ship was originally intended to be a wedding ship, this was to be the husband and wife's room. That is why it is decorated and furnished in the finest of all materials and items."

"Why wont it be used for a marriage now father?"

  The Governor smiled and patted his daughters leg lightly he chuckled somewhat and slowly stood.

"As the woman intended to be the bride is now wed."

  Alexandra sat there puzzled at first but the realisation eventually sunk in, the intended bride and wife to be was meant to be her…and the supposed husband and groom was meant to be…the Commodore. Alexandra felt her face flush with embarrassment as she heard her father laugh.

"Not to worry Alexandra, you and Captain Jack Sparrow can use it."

"How do you mean?"

  Alexandra didn't like the way this conversation was going and felt that things were going to get even worse than she had hoped. 

"Well when we return to Port Royal you and jack may hold a formal ceremony of your marriage for the public of port Royal. That way you may invite al of your friends and family and I can see my youngest be married as well."

  Alexandra tried to smile for her father's sake but could feel her heart breaking. Jack would never agree to that…it would be too cruel to even suggest such an idea to him.

~*~

  It was nearing nightfall and the ships were preparing to weigh anchor. Jack had not spoken a word to anyone unless I was absolutely necessary. Alexandra had spent most of the time speaking with her father asking about why he had left her behind and other questions that played on her mind. She felt that she needed to tell her father everything that had her worried and so he told him everything from the little mishap last night in the Commodore's cabin to the argument with her sister earlier on that day. 

  The Governor had listened to his daughter and not interrupted her as she spilled out her heart. He hadn't been there for all those years before so he now intended to make up to her the years they had lost. After she had finished he sat there in silence for a while pondering over the matters. Alexandra watched him worried that he would criticise her for her childishness but instead he did the one thing she never expected. Her father hugged her. 

  The feel of her father hugging her made Alexandra finally break down into tears and she sobbed on his shoulder letting out all her pent up emotion. They sat together him gently rocking his daughter like a baby trying to sooth away her fears. Eventually Alexandra calmed down and looked up at her father, they smiled at each other and she hurriedly wiped away the remnants of her tears.

" You must go back over to the Black Pearl tonight and talk with him. Tell him everything you have told me and explain what happened. If he truly loves you he will see that you are telling the truth and you can get over this entire matter."

"Thank you father."

~*~

  Jack watched the gangplank be placed between the two shipped and watched Alexandra cautiously walk across it. He didn't offer his hand or even offer to help her step down, instead his penetrating black gaze rested on her constantly. Alexandra felt nervous but her angry still boiled beneath the surface. He had no right to look at her in that way, it was as if he was accusing her of being unfaithful but she hadn't! 

  Brushing past him she made her way towards the helm forgetting what her father had just said. But Jack quickly reached out gripping her arm tightly and stopping her from walking away any further. Alexandra yelped and turned to glare at him trying to pry his hand off of her arm, it was beginning to hurt and she didn't like the way he looked so angry.

  "Jack! You are hurting me!"

  Jack didn't say anything but she felt his grip loosen and his thumb lightly brush over the area her had previously been gripping. They stayed looking at each other for a few moments emotions flashing through their eyes. When Jack finally spoke his voice was low and emotionless.

"We be needing to talk…love"

  He almost spat out the word love and Alexandra visably flinched lowering her gaze to the floor. She had never heard him speak to her in such a way before and it hurt. She brushed the thoughts away and nodded looking him dead in the eye.

"I believe we do Captain Sparrow."

~*~

  Jack and Alexandra were seated in the each in one of the large chairs around the large table. Jack had been shifting through the fruit in the bowl and eventually picked an apple taking a bite from it. Whenever he ate apples he remember Barbossa and how he had been cursed. He smiled looking about him quickly pleased that the Black Pearl was his as it should be. 

"Why didn't you let me explain Jack?"

  Jack looked at Alexandra, having heard her voice so tight with tension and anger. His intense black eyes resumed their gaze, making her feel like she was being swallowed whole. She fidgeted feeling rather small and worthless now and wishing that she could get back all the courage and strength she had felt after speaking with her father.

  Gaining back a little more of her courage Alexandra looked back up at him, she watched Jack get up and walk around the room leaning eventually by the window. His tone was low and accusing.

"What did you expect me to do? Stop and wait for you to tell me some story. I didn't want to wait for lies…"

  Alexandra got up not enjoying the fact she had to turn to talk to him, walked over to the window and stood before him. She pushed him by the shoulder so that they were face to face. Her voiced was strained from where she was trying not to yell at him and make more of a scene.

"Nothing happened! Do you not trust me Jack? I had a little too much to drink tripped up and fell into the chair. I was stuck and the Commodore was trying to help me up...there was nothing else to it."

"Well when I walked in it didn't look anything like that."

  Alexandra stared at him and raised her hand about to swiftly slap him, but Jack had clearly anticipated her move and grabbed her wrist just before her palm connected with his cheek. 

"I don't deserve no slap…pet"

  She huffed and struggled against his hold, after she had continued this for a while she gave in and turned her face away to look out of the window. She was frustrated and angry, hurt and alone. She hated him for making her feel this way but loved him because he was at least talking to her. She felt rough hands rest on her shoulders and squeeze lightly, she pretended not to react or notice but his touch was making her feel weak at the knees. She managed to barely whisper out something.

"Don't call me pet."

  Jack lowered her wrist and slowly let go. He didn't know what to say…he had been hurt seeing her in the Commodore's arms but not hurt enough to want to turn her away. He knew there was no point in arguing though he knew that if they continued this way they would. He sat on the windowsill arms crossed and gaze settled on a rum bottle lying on the floor.

  Alexandra opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words at first she was worried he would accuse her of lying but she couldn't to Jack. There was no way out of this she just had to tell the truth. Closing her eyes she sighed and began to explain.

"I…tried to come and find you straight after. I wanted to explain but when I couldn't find you I waited in your cabin. I waited for almost two hours and you never came, so I cried myself to sleep. It hurt me so much that in the morning when Elizabeth told me where you were I wanted you to suffer more."

  Jack, having listened to what she had to say and waited until he believed she had said all that she wanted moved from his position on the windowsill. He stood before her keeping enough space that allowed their bodies not to touch, but felt the warmth of one another. 

  Alexandra breathed in a deep breathe of his heady cent, a mixture of sea, rum and life. Neither of them moved, Jack spoke up, his voice was low and husky accented by his slightly drunken slur. 

"Why did you stay on the Commodore's ship?"

    Alexandra moved away from Jack not wanting him to distract her like he was. As much as she loved the fact that he was so close she needed to sort this out. Before she told him the news her father had said. 

"Because I wanted to make you jealous and I needed to ask the Commodore a few things?"

  Jack raised his eyebrow and watched her step away from him.

"And what did you be asking, love?"

  Alexandra paused debating whether to tell him the truth or lie. If she lied then it might cause more problems and end up making matters worse in the long run, but if she told him he might take it badly and blame her. Looking at Jack and seeing how his eyes betrayed him once again, his body posture said that he couldn't have cared less and showed little interest in what was said…but his eyes held another story and mixture of emotions. His eyes said that he wanted to know…know that she was still going to be his.

"Jack…nothing will come of what the Commodore told me…but he mentioned that had you and I not been married. Well…my father had agreed partially that I would court and marry Commodore Norrington."

  Alexandra waited for Jack to throw a tantrum and yell…but instead he nodded calmly. 

"But since you be married to me, there is no way that Commodore can marry you?"

"Well there is no way that I know of Jack…why?"

  Jack smiled lifting one of his rum bottles from the table behind Alexandra and inspecting how much was left in it. She watched him and smiled as he looked at her ignoring the bottle for a moment.

"Just wanted to make sure all was savvy."

  Alexandra nodded and watched Jack as he pulled the cork from the bottle in one fluid motion and took a rather large mouthful. She could see that it was his way of saying everything was sorted for now between them. It was then that Alexandra remembered that there was something else she had to tell him before they arrived back at Port Royal.

"Jack…my father and I were speaking earlier and you see he mentioned our marriage."

  Jack was too busy searching for another bottle of rum and so only replied with a non too committal 'mhmm'. Alexandra waited till he had found another bottle and was removing its cork. 

"Well the ship the Commodore is in is actually a wedding ship and when we arrive back in Port Royal my father plans to hold another wedding for you and I so that our marriage can be more public and official in his eyes."

  Jack choked on his mouthful of rum and inhaled it, rather than swallow it. He coughed and spluttered for a bit while Alexandra poured him a glass of water and whacked him on the back. He eventually began to calm down and waved a hand at Alexandra so that she would stop hitting his back quite so hard. 

  Alexandra watched him as he regained his composure and finally looked at her. She realised that perhaps she should have told him to sit down before telling him this but there was little time for formalities and pleasantries. 

"Married! Again?!"

"Yes Jack my father wants us to be married again before the public of Port Royal so that I can invite all my friends and he can see his youngest daughter be married…with his consent."

  Jack sat down and took a long drink from the rum bottle, which he now grasped rather tightly. Alexandra knelt by his chair worried at how badly Jack had reacted. She knew he would probably be a bit shocked but not this much.

"Who else knows?"

"Just you me and my father."

  ~*~

   Will sat on the steps leading up to the helm, everyone had eaten and were now carrying out their own plans. Since there were two ships together there was a little less worry for security and so many of the men had been able to play cards and gamble. Will had decided to decline the offer of playing yet another gambling game with the mixture of Black Pearl crew and soldiers, instead he had decided to come and star gaze for a while. 

  Elizabeth had gone over to the Commodore's ship to use the washing facilities, which were more…pleasant than the Black Pearls. Not that the Black Pearl was unclean or anything but just the thought of having to stand in fairly cold water did not appeal to Elizabeth. 

  Will had seen Jack and Alexandra retreating off into the cabin and was pleased to see that the pair had finally decided to discuss what was going on. He hadn't heard any shouting or the smash of broken glass so as far as he could tell all was going well between the two. 

  As much as he loved life out of the open waves he still missed the enjoyment of working occasionally in the Blacksmiths, creating a new sword, teaching Elizabeth to fight and learning to handle a new blade himself. He was just worried about how Jack would take life as a married man on shore. What would become of the Black Pearl and her crew?

  Even thought these were problems that did concern him, at the moment there was little he could do to help. Until things had been set in motion at Port Royal all he could do was wait and watch, as well as calm Elizabeth down every time she decided that her sister and Jack were going through another problem, which she needed to sort out.  

  Taking once last long look at the stars Will stood, he sighed wistfully and began to go below deck humming a tune to himself and wondering what his father, Bootstrap Bill, would think of him if he were alive to see what a man he had hopefully become. 

~*~

Thank you again! Another one up hope you enjoy!! Until next time bye! Xx

 I first of all want to say to Dana-Black that your comment was useful but sometimes you got to understand that characters don't act the way you expect. If you saw the person you loved in another person's arms I think most people would bolt without waiting for an explanation (I know I certainly would). Okay so maybe you feel it isn't exactly in Jack's character to do that but hey this isn't a story that is sticking exactly to your storylines. 

  Apart from that I want to thank Lexy who emailed me to say what she thought of my story! Thank you very much it really helped boost my ego for the day! 


	13. Chapter 13: Port Royal

Pirates Of The Caribbean: Not all treasure is gold and silver

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to The Pirates of the Caribbean however any characters I do create are my own so no stealing! 

Rated: R!! (Due to scenes of a sexual nature, violence and language)

Note: to see note, see previous chapters (1 and 2) 

**Chapter 13:**

It was already latemorning and the ships had set sail to Port Royal, hopefully if the wind and weather continued to favour them the ships would make good speed back. Alexandra had remained on the Black Pearl and had spent most of the morning by Jacks side, clearly all misunderstandings had been sorted and the happily _'married'_ couple were back on track. 

  Jack's terrible mood from yesterday had completely disappeared and instead was now plaguing Commodore Norrington. He had spent most of his time muttering and complaining about the state of the ship and its crew as well as the supposed slackness of the soldiers. The truth to why Commodore Norrington was in such a terribly foul mood was due to the sight that had greeted him that morning. Having come up on deck, his gaze had settled upon a very content Jack and an extremely happy Alexandra locked in each other's arms talking away as if nothing had ever happened. 

  Of course just because Commodore Norrington's original plans had not worked he was sure he could think up another one that would suffice and successfully bring Alexandra fleeing from Jacks arms and straight into his own. The thought lightened his mood a small amount but just the thought that Alexandra…his Alexandra…was currently with her loving husband

~*~

  Alexandra giggled as Jack began to sing the song that Elizabeth had taught him…for the fourth time. She found it highly amusing with all his exaggerated arm movements and slurred voice how the song became rather animated and more interesting. However the rest of the crew were becoming tired of Jack singing the same lines over and over…it wasn't even if he could actually remember all the lines correctly and at times and resorted to singing 'really bad eggs' when the proper lines escaped his memory. 

  Lifting her hand she covered his mouth having now noticed the rather dirty looks they were receiving. Jack looked at her puzzled and grinned at her from behind Alexandra's hand, she held back the giggles and smiled slowly removing the hand.

"Enough with the singing why don't you tell me something interesting."

  Jack grinned yet another cheeky toothy grin and nodded adjusting his three-cornered leather hat. Alexandra smiled leaning up to tug on one of his beaded locks, she brushed his cheek lightly with the palm of her hand.

"Such as?"

  Alexandra thought for a moment her fingers twirling a single beaded lock around her fingers. Jack watched her face as various emotions and thoughts passed over it, gradually Alexandra nodded and smiled looking at Jack and placing a light and chaste kiss on his nose.

"Tell me one of your adventures. I have heard both of Elizabeth and Will's side of the story but I want to know what happened to you. I mean okay so you were all a part of the adventure but I want to know what you were thinking and feeling when having to chase and follow Barbossa."

  Jack leant against the wheel gazing out across the ocean. He had never really thought about the whole adventure in that much detail since getting the Black pearl, especially having a new now mutinous crew helped immensely. But since Alexandra had brought up that particular subject he guessed he would have to think about it. 

  He realised that he hadn't spoken for quite a while now and that Alexandra was beginning to look at him slightly worried. 

"Well Barbossa and me crew mutinied and left me as 'governor' of some little island. I successfully escaped the island after three days on the back of two turtles tied together with rope made from hairs on my back."

  Alexandra raised her eyebrow hearing the suggestion that Jack would have actually escaped by a raft made of two turtles. She coughed lightly and drummed her fingers on the wheel, Jack smiled and raised his hands in a feminine and protective manner. 

"Alright so maybe not on turtles but still I escaped and came to Port Royal. There I met Will and Elizabeth and it was the day that I almost escaped…but I didn't quite manage to so I spent the night in the cells. That was when Barbossa attacked…"

~*~

  Alexandra listened to Jack tell the entire version of his story, of course she could tell there were parts which he changed to suit him but all the same Alexandra was enthralled by the entire thing. 

  By the time Jack had finished telling his tale it was afternoon and Elizabeth was calling for them to come down and eat. Alexandra had so many questions to ask him and what he had done afterwards but they could wait until she had eaten, she hadn't realised just how hungry she was until Elizabeth called. 

  The pair headed down to the eating quarters and sat at the large table with the rest of the crew, it had was all rather informal and everyone took what they wanted from where they liked. At first Alexandra had been unsure and unused to having to eat in such an uncouth and impolite manner but as time passed her manners had slowly slipped and she ate like the rest of them. 

  Having finished the meal and listened to Mr.Gibbs explain his version of how he collected the crew together for the Black Pearl, he had overhead Jack telling his tale. Once he was finished and everyone had had their input Alexandra and Jack made their way back to his cabin. 

  They sat on the bed, both feeling rather full and sleepy. The gentle rocking of the ship and the warmth of the Caribbean began to lull Alexandra to sleep. She curled up against Jack sighing at the fact she felt so safe and comfortable around him. She managed to murmur out her question before yawning rather ungracefully. 

"What did you do after you escaped being hung and the Black Pearl came back for you?" 

  Jack ran his fingers through Alexandra's silky hair, he smiled seeing how she was tired and was struggling to stay awake. 

"Well I plundered, pillaged, thieved, sailed, explored and did generally what most pirates do."  
  


  He got no reply of course as Alexandra had fallen asleep, her head resting on his chest, one of her hands lay curled into a tight fist by her head. He slowly and carefully moved downwards on the bed making himself comfortable, he was sure that the crew could manage without him especially with Anamaria at the helm. Closing his eyes Jack resigned himself to a peaceful quick nap…well that's what he told himself of course.

~*~

  Anamaria sighed irritably wondering where Jack had got to…okay actually she had a pretty good idea where he was. Probably in his cabin with his wife, Anamaria was still upset that Jack had never told her about that. She thought that they were friends but she could understand that the situation was rather difficult. Port Royal was just ahead of them and they would be coming into port and docking very soon, and to do this she needed Jack to take over. 

  It wasn't that she couldn't dock the ship fully well by herself but it wouldn't give the best image to see the one and only legendary Black Pearl being captained by a female. It wouldn't do Jack's reputation any good at all…or his pride to think of it. 

  She waited until Mr.Gibbs was finished bossing some of the men about before calling him up to the helm. He looked at her muttering something about bad luck having women on aboard, as he drunk from his little leather bottle. 

"Mr Gibbs go tell Captain that we be docking soon."

  Mr.Gibbs nodded and went off down to the cabin still muttering away to himself. He liked Anamaria perfectly well and respected he lass who had the guts to live the life of a pirate but still he didn't enjoy being bossed about by a woman. 

  Knocking on the cabin door he heard voices inside and someone stumble towards the door. Jack opened the door, looking rather more sleepy, scruffy and untidier than usual looking. 

"What?"

  Mr Gibbs peered over Jacks shoulder to see Miss…Mrs Sparrow lying sprawled across the bed looking rather ruffled herself.

"Aye uh…sorry to be disturbin ye Cap'ain but we be coming into port soon and you be needed up on 'ere deck."

  Jack nodded and waved a finger at Mr Gibbs.

"Savvy."

  Jack waited until Mr Gibbs had wandered off back across the deck before returning into the cabin, turning to look at Alexandra he found her lying across the bed his hat resting on her head at a very jaunty angle. He smiled one of his infamous toothy grins and walked towards the bed. 

  Alexandra watched him seeing how he moved in an almost graceful way. She wasn't sure whether that was because of the amount of rum she had just beforehand consumed that made her think this…or whether he genuinely moved in that provocative manner. 

  Jack coughed and Alexandra jerked her gaze up from her body and blushed seeing Jack looking at her with an all too knowing look in his eyes. She tugged the hat a little further down on her face and giggled softly. The hat was suddenly removed and her line of vision was met with Jack's.

"What be a pretty little thin' like ye doin' on me bed now?"

  Alexandra laughed and lent out pushing Jack gently but firmly on the shoulder. He had exaggerated his voice to sound more like a cross between Mr Gibbs and somehow strangely like Captain Loros. She shivered at the thought of him and prayed that somehow his ship had sunk or he hand been hung in the gallows of some British Port.

  Alexandra sat up and arranged her gown in a tidier manner.

"What did Mr Gibbs have to say?"

  She watched Jack move around the cabin picking up his _'effects' _as he liked them to be known, his coat and a bottle of rum. He wandered back over to the bed these items piled up in his arms and dumped them heavily onto the bed beside her. 

"They need me up on deck."

  Alexandra nodded getting up and beginning to dress jack with his affects. As she stood pressed up against him he was reminded of the day he had met Elizabeth and had forced her to similarly dress him. The only difference was that Alexandra was doing it rather willingly. Having placed his effects on Jack she took his coat and placed it over his shoulders, finally she took the hat and dropped it onto his head.

  Jack smiled and waited until she was finished before kissing her lightly but demanding. Alexandra melted into his arms and allowed herself to be 'plundered'. The thought of herself being plundered by a pirate mad e her giggle into the kiss ad Jack pulled away confused and slightly concerned for what he thought was his now choking woman. He patted her on the back lightly as she leant against him gasping from breath. 

"I'm alright…I'm alright Jack"

  Alexandra managed to eventually get out between fits of giggles and gasps for breath. Jack sighed and rolled his eyes adjusting his hat and coat before holding his hand out for Alexandra.

"You comin' on deck love?"

  Alexandra nodded eagerly, she was so thankful to be home. She wanted to be able to see Port Royal as they pulled into dock, she especially wanted to see the faces of various members of the public as she walked alongside the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow. 

  Having made their was up on deck Alexandra left |Jacks side for a moment to run up and hug her sister. Elizabeth laughed and hugged her back knowing how it felt to be finally home in safe waters.

  While Alexandra and Elizabeth were happy to be back Will could tell that something was bothering Jack. He looked over towards the helm where Jack stood his gaze intent upon Port Royal, there was no point in trying to question Jack anyway he would deny it all. 

~*~

  Port Royal was bustling as usual and the sight of the Commodores ship had brought a bit of joy to them…but it was the ship that was following the Commodores that caused the most conversation. Many recognised the ship straight away and some could only assume what it was from the state it was in.  

  A crowd had begin to gather on the dock for when the ships finally began to offload. Many knew of the friendship between Elizabeth and Will and the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow. But that wasn't what confused them, it was the sight of Miss Alexandra Swann the Governor's youngest daughter stood beside Jack on the Black Pearl, instead of being aboard the Commodore's ship with her father. 

  Once the ships had finally all docked and the gangplank lowered the Commodore followed by the Governor were the first to leave the ships. Many people began to talk and question Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann puzzled to what was going on but neither of them answered. They had agreed to keep things quiet and not say a word until everyone had been able to come to an agreement of what would be said. 

  However as per usual Jack managed to brake that, now standing on the dock he bowed to the crowd and helped Alexandra step down from the gangplank. She giggled and blushed realising what a state she must look but she didn't care. All that mattered to her was that she was home safely.

  Several of the maids from the Governors house had pushed their way to the front of the crowd. When they saw Alexandra stood with Jack they didn't quite know what to say. It was only when one of them had picked up enough courage that finally everything was set in motion.

"Miss Swann…Mrs Turner tis good to see you both back. We brought a carriage down for you so that you could travel back and rest your tired legs."  

  The young maid walked over to Miss Swann and smiled at Jack. She lowered her voice and leant in closer to Alexandra

"Tis sure I can find some finer clothes for your gentleman friend here."

  Alexandra's face flushed and she nodded following Elizabeth and Will as they made their way through the crowd towards the carriage. Jack still stood there unsure whether to follow but when Alexandra took his hand and tugged it he obeyed and grinned at the various male members of public who were staring at him rather cruelly. 

  It was well known about port Royal that Miss Alexandra Swann was a pretty little beauty…some would say fairer than her sister but many of the men had hoped that Alexandra would follow in her sisters footsteps and fall in love with one of the regular members of public But having now seen her holding the hand of a pirate many began to wonder and assume that there was perhaps more that met the eye. 

~*~

  Up at the Governors house Elizabeth and Alexandra were being led away to their chambers for baths and a change of clothes. Will and Jack were left standing at the foot of the staircase wondering what exactly they were meant to do, but their question was soon answered as more maids arrived and led them upstairs. 

  It was then that Jack heard the words, bath, clean clothes and a good wash mentioned around him. His eyes wandered and he began to wave his arms about complaining. Will laughed amused by the fact that Jack was not best pleased about the idea of having to wear fancy clothes but he had little choice as he was forced into a bedroom and the door was locked. The last thing Will heard of Jack was.

"I'LL MAKE YE ALL WALK THE PLANK FOR THIS!" 

~*~

  Alexandra lay back in the large tub enjoying the feel of the warm water and the smell of a clean well-kept house. Her old clothes which the maids were going to destroy she had requested be locked away in her chest as a keepsake. Of course no one had commented or asked suggested otherwise and had left her in peace. 

  She knew she had to get out soon and find out how the maids were coping with Jack…or, as she should actually say how Jack was coping with the maids. 

  Jack on the other hand was sat in a large bath, he had to admit that the water was lovely and warm and somewhat soothing. He had been very irritated when the maids had disappeared with his clothing saying that it needed a good wash and to be mended in a few places. He would have gone after them but sadly with no other clothing for him to wear he felt that a naked pirate running around the place would be a little too much for anyone to handle. 

  He heard a knock at the bathroom door and called out signalling that whoever it was could enter, there stood a maid holding clothing in her arms but not his clothing…it was actually reasonably smart and decent clothing. Jack cringed and looked at the maid. 

"Where are me clothes pet?"

"As we said before being cleaned and sewn back up Mr Sparrow."

 "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Mr Captain Jack Sparrow"

  Jack sighed giving in to trying to correct this maid, he could only assume that she hadn't heard of who he was but it didn't bother him that much at that moment. Jack waited for the maid to lay the clothes out for him before making any comment.

"I'm not wearin that poncy clothin'! I'm a pirate I don't do poncy!" 

~*~

Well that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed keep reviewing and so on! Thank you bye!


	14. Chapter 14: Views of a bay

Pirates Of The Caribbean: Not all treasure is gold and silver

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to The Pirates of the Caribbean however any characters I do create are my own so no stealing! 

Rated: R!! (Due to scenes of a sexual nature, violence and language)

Note: to see note, see previous chapters (1 and 2) 

**Chapter 14:**

  Jack had spent the last two hours sulking in his room**, **he was not at all happy about the clothes he had been forced to wear. Since his own were being washed and mended he had little other choice but had decided once donning the clothing and seeing himself in the mirror that he was not at all happy. And to show his dislike of what he had to wear, Jack had refused to leave the room at all not even at the prospect of a large bottle of rum. 

  Alexandra was stood outside the door, having been dragged here by the maids who were very irritated and frustrated at Jack, she sighed and tapped on the door again.

"Jack please open the door for me. At least let me have a look at your outfit."

"No"

"Jack…please…ummm." At this point Alexandra lowered her voice and pressed right up against the door hoping that no one else was listening. Luckily the maids had been called away to run other errands but still she felt somewhat embarrassed by what she was about to say. "If you allow me to see what it looks like Jack, I am sure I can reward you in some way."

  There was a long pause and some banging from behind the door. Alexandra stepped back when she heard the key turn in the lock and the door open slightly. She pushed it open a little more and slipped in closing the door behind her. 

  Dressed in only the trousers and a smart white shirt left undone, of the outfit, Jack stood beside the bed. On the bed lay a rather fancy looking hat, which she could never see, Jack wearing willingly and the rest of the outfit. Walking over to him she reached up and adjusted the shirt collar slightly, he looked rather comical in the clean and tidy outfit, with his deadlocked, beaded and rather scruffy looking hair minus one bandana. 

"You look very handsome Jack."

  He flashed her a rather toothy grin flashing his gold teeth, she shivered at his smile knowing all to well that he had one the argument. He tugged Alexandra closer nodding appreciatively at her gown that rather accented her curves. Laughing she pushed him lightly before kissing his cheek, they stood locked in each other's arms for a while before Jack began to fidget. 

"I ain't wearing the rest of tha' bloody clothin'. I'd feel like a eunuch."

  Alexandra blushed and giggled at the thought, trying her hardest not to laugh at Jack. She heard him huff and felt his lips brush against her ear as he whispered something to her.

"But I'm no eunuch…you know that love."

  Her faced flushed with embarrassment and she swatted at him lightly.

"I have the right mind to force you to wear the full outfit whether you agree with the situation or not!"

  Jack sighed and looked at Alexandra with his best puppy eyes, which she ignored. She waited until he had eventually given in and had seated himself on the bed before turning to look at him. 

"It's a good thing too that I knew you wouldn't be wearing the outfit the maids chose, so I have had some of them sent to our tailor, to see if they have a coat similar to your old one which you can have."

"But I still get me old clothin back savvy?"

"Yes Jack… savvy."

~*~

  It was late evening and the meal had passed by without a hitch, Jack had appeared dressed reasonably smart but still wearing all his jewels, effects and bandana. Alexandra had spent most of the meal watching Jack carefully making sure that he didn't end up saying anything stupid or consume too much alcohol. It was only wine and Jack had been about ready to complain and request rum when he had discovered this to his horror, but Alexandra had given him a swift sharp kick to the shins which had soon silenced him.

  The group were now seated in the drawing room listening to Jack tell them about all his adventures along with some of his not so true tales. Of course the Governor had spent most of the time on the edge of his seat completely mesmerised by the way jack told his tale with his wild and over exaggerated arm movements.

  Jack had been rather pleased to see how well his audience had been captivated by his tales and so he took it upon himself to then launch into how he rescued Alexandra. 

  Alexandra when hearing the start of the tale knew all to well it was time to retire and get some sleep, not wanting for their cover to be blown. So she had yawned rather un-lady like and announced that she was tired to them all. She had then promptly grabbed Jacks arm and dragged him out of the room excusing them both and disappearing off upstairs. 

~*~

  The night had been rather uneventful and passed fairly quickly. Before Alexandra knew it the morning rays of light were flooding into the room highlighting the dust particles. She rolled over covering her eyes as she tried to will herself back to sleep. As she turned over, instead of bumping into Jack she felt the bed was still warm but empty. Lifting her head slowly Alexandra looked about blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light, pulling the cover from over her legs she clambered out of the bed and padded her way across the room, she could see that the balcony windows were open since the curtains gently moved in the warm Caribbean breeze. 

  She tugged the curtains back expecting to find the balcony empty but there stood Jack, minus a shirt and wearing the trousers from last night leant up against the rail. His beaded and deadlocked hair shifted slightly in the breeze, his eyes were closed and it seemed to Alexandra if he was peaceful. 

"Sleep well love?"

  Alexandra smiled and walked over standing beside Jack forgetting that she was not wearing her dressing gown. She felt Jack's arms slip round her waist, as she stood there relaxing against him. 

"What being your plans today love?"

"I was thinking that we might go for a walk around Port Royal and sort out our situation Jack. We can not ignore the fact that my father wants us to be re-wed and I couldn't ask that of you."

  

  Jack nodded knowing that Alexandra had a valid point, but the truth was he really wished he didn't have to worry over little things like that. There was a knock at the door and Jack got up sighing. Answering it he was greeted by several maids, some of which he recognised form the day before when he was mobbed and forced to bath and almost forced to wear a really poncy outfit. They stood there gawping at Jack for a while, he grinned on of his infamous smiles, which made all of them sigh. 

"What can I be doin for ye ladies?"

  Eventually one of the maids stepped forward and spoke up blushing a rather deep red. 

"We are here to help Miss Alexandra with her dress and we be bringing you back your clothes Mr Sparrow."

  At this point one of the other maids stepped forward holding out a neatly folded pile of Jacks clothing. He smiled and eagerly took them making sure that everything was there. He turned leaving the maids to make their own way in and disappeared into the bathroom. 

  Alexandra laughed and went behind the dressing curtain aided by a couple of the maids she was soon dressed. She smiled remembering how her sister told her about the first time she wore a corset. That was how Elizabeth had first met Jack and become entangled in that adventure. Alexandra, having spent all her life in London was used to the corsets and had learnt the best way to cope with them. Of course she still disliked them and used any excuse possible to not have to wear them. 

  She heard the bathroom open as Jack made his way out.

"I will be with you in a moment Jack."

~*~

  Elizabeth walked along side her sister listening to her chattering away to her about something or other. She had found her sister in the town with Jack and had quickly been whisked away by her sister who found Jacks constant pirate like habits beginning to annoy her especially when it drew the public's attention to them. Elizabeth sighed beginning to wonder whether the pair could pull off the whole married life all that well seeing as Jack and Alexandra were completely different.

"And Jack is such a well mannered man…"

"That's nice Alexandra."

  Elizabeth replied not paying attention to a word of what her sister had just said. Alexandra huffed and stood in front of her sister glaring at her accusingly yet concerned.

"You haven't listened to a single word I have said have you Elizabeth?" 

  Elizabeth smiled sheepishly and kissed her younger sisters nose lightly as she used to when they were very young. 

"Perhaps I have perhaps I haven't but sometimes you do go on."

  Alexandra swatted her sister away and shook her head sighing. Elizabeth waited for her to take on a mothering tone and scold her but instead Alexandra looked up at her sister. Her eyes held such emotion and her face looked so sincere. 

"Elizabeth I need your advice."

  Elizabeth nodded continuing to walk along side her sister and listen as Alexandra explained the dilemma of their father wanting Alexandra and Jack to wed again. Elizabeth listened this time realising for once this was a situation that even the infamous Jack Sparrow couldn't escape from.

"It is all my fault Elizabeth. I should never have said that he and I were married. I should have found some other way to allow Jack to escape from the Commodore and his awful gallows. All I have succeeded in doing is making the entire matter far worse. Now Jack has to marry me and there is no way that I can think of that he can get out of it. Oh Elizabeth…I have been so silly."

  Elizabeth pulled her sister into a gentle embrace and soothed her as she began to cry softly. She looked about as if trying to search for inspiration to help resolve the matter but none came to her. Leading her sister by the arm she guided her over to the bridge over looking the port where she retrieved her handkerchief and gave it to Alexandra.

"Wipe your eyes and I will have you crying no more agreed?"

  Alexandra managed to get out a somewhat sniffled and muffled yes to her sister's comment. Wiping her eyes quickly Alexandra attempted to compose herself having seen the Commodore approaching. Alexandra nodded in the Commodores direction hinting to her sister to turn. 

  Elizabeth turned to look at the Commodore and subtly reached out brushing her hand over her sisters in a gesture of comfort. 

"Good Afternoon Mrs Turner…Mrs Sparrow."

"You know us to well to refer to us as such Commodore." 

"As you wish Elizabeth…Alexandra."

  Both of the sisters curtsied and smiled politely. There was a brief awkward pause before Elizabeth stepped in to break the silence. 

"And how have you been Commodore Norrington, it has been a couple of days since we last spoke and I never was able to thank you for your help in attempting to rescue my dear sister here."

  Commodore Norrington smiled at them both his gaze settled on Alexandra and somewhat causing her to feel nervous.

"I was only doing my duty Elizabeth but it was still a pleasure to be able to help two beautiful ladies as yourselves. I do believe congratulations are in order again Alexandra, your father said that you and Jack are to be wed again before all those at Port Royal."

  Alexandra nodded politely unsure of what to say, she had hoped to keep the entire matter in secret for as long as possible but with her father already having told the Commodore it seemed as if her plan could no longer succeed. Elizabeth noticed how upset Alexandra looked and soon jumped to her sister's rescue laughing and hugging her close. 

"Oh isn't it such wondrous news Commodore. I am so pleased that I will be able to witness my little sister become a woman. Do you know who else my father has told for we had hoped to surprise as many people as possible?"

"Well I do believe that the Governor has already sent some of the invitations. Actually there was something I wished to ask of you both, I was hoping that you and your husbands would be so kind as to join me for dinner at my residence in celebration and congratulations of Alexandra and Jacks wedding."

  Elizabeth looked at her sister hoping that the Commodore wouldn't notice what was passing between the two. Alexandra nodded at her sister and smiled graciously at the Commodore. 

"So very kind of you Commodore Norrington, of course I will accept your offer but allow me to speak to my husband before fully accepting."

  Looking at Elizabeth, Alexandra waited to see if her sister would follow suit. Perhaps just allowing the whole event to be overwhelmed by the public would make the decision for them all…or maybe not. 

"Thank you Commodore Will and I of course shall be joining you."

  Alexandra and Elizabeth waited till the Commodore had left them and disappeared off amongst the many members of public minding their own business in the harbour. Neither spoke but both knew that now with their father having sent out the invites the problem of getting married was going to be a lot worse.

~*~

  It was late evening and Alexandra was sat stood on the Fort walls over looking the bay and the town as the candle lights glinted and shone out and the moon light the bay in its eerie milky light. Jack and Will had sent the day with the crew in one of the local pubs and were still out having sent a message back to the sisters telling them not to wait up as they would not return till much later. 

  She had taken the opportunity to have some time to herself and enjoy the feeling of Port Royal. Though she had spent quite a bit of time in Port Royal before her capture she was always lulled and drawn by the beauty of the town after the sun had set. Now she had the chance to relax and bathe in the peaceful and warm night air alone…or so she thought. She heard footsteps approach causing her to open her eyes to see who it was. Her gaze rested upon Commodore Norrington who was approaching along the fort wall. 

"Good Evening Commodore."

"Good Evening Alexandra. I do hope I have not disturbed you?"

"Not at all it is nice to have the company."

  The truth of the matter was she really wished he hadn't disturbed her but Alexandra couldn't be so rude and tell him to go away. Sometimes she wished she had the boldness and rudeness of Jack, occasionally he felt that having little manners was better than knowing how to act like a proper gentleman or lady in her case. 

  Commodore Norrington watched Alexandra carefully, she looked beautiful and so angelic in the moonlight. He felt drawn like a moth to the flame and was tempted to kiss her there and then, but he knew he had to see if she felt the same. He was determined to have her as his own, whether the Governor was planning for Jack and Alexandra to wed or not if he were to have his way. 

  He coughed lightly seeing how Alexandra seemed lost in her own little dream world. She turned to look at him startled.

"I must say Alexandra you did and do look beautiful."

  Alexandra blushed not sure if she cared much for hearing a man flatter her. But somehow when Commodore Norrington said it she could believe him, suddenly the feeling of wanting him to leave became less. He seemed to be a good man with good intentions, a little set in his ways perhaps but if he found a suitable wife then perhaps she could straighten him out. To think that she might have been his wife was what made Alexandra truly care for this man, her father was not a man to choose unsuitable friends and so clearly he would have chosen a suitable husband for her. 

"Why thank you Commodore, you yourself look rather handsome."

  They made small talk at first, unsure of what to talk about and still enjoying the view. It was the Commodore who then made the first move intentionally in his eyes to make Alexandra see how he felt for her. 

"It is a pity that it is not you and I who are to be wed Alexandra." 

  Alexandra blushed and felt uncomfortable, the thought of marriage to the Commodore had crossed her mind once or twice but she never thought that he would bring such a thing up. She looked at the Commodore suddenly realising how close they had become, her eyes met with his and she felt that she could not pull her gaze away. Alexandra looked at the Commodore feeling weird and mixed up emotions inside, watching his carefully she felt him move his head slowly closer until their faces were mere centimetres apart. 

  Commodore Norrington spoke in a hushed tone as he leant a little closer.

"You would make such a perfect wife for me."

  Alexandra held her breath and felt her eyes close as Commodore Norrington leant in and kissed Alexandra and she responded to his kiss…shamelessly.

~*~

Harsh yes…and cruel! But it had to be done and it was my way of trying to apologise for not updating for ages. Well I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible but please don't flame me! 


	15. Chapter 15: Take me R RATED!

Pirates Of The Caribbean: Not all treasure is gold and silver

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to The Pirates of the Caribbean however any characters I do create are my own so no stealing! 

Rated: R!! (Due to scenes of a sexual nature, violence and language)

NB: This is an R rated Chapter due to scenes of a sexual nature you have been warned!

Note:  Well I want everyone to now know that I have an editor and co –writer called Lexy. So from now on we will be getting more ideas generating. Lets just say when you put our two minds together we are dangerous and evil! 

**Chapter 15:**

    Alexandra leant into the kiss enjoying the feel of the Commodore's lips against her own. The kiss was amazing, she felt so wonderful and that tingle of passion that she felt for Jack she now was feeling more and more for the Commodore. His kiss was evoking things in her that Jack had never made her feel, the way the Commodore kissed her was slow and sensual it lingered and made her want more whereas Jack's kisses were more fiery and passionate. 

  She felt the Commodore begin to pull away as she sighed softly as their lips parted, raising her eyes to look at him she felt a shiver and leant in close to him. 

  Commodore Norrington rested his forehead against Alexandra's and looked into her now dark eyes, he knew he had the moment within his reach and all he had to do was take it. He finally spoke his voice as hushed as it was before the kiss but if now more honest and passionate.

"Perhaps you would care to join me in my quarters Alexandra…where we may have some privacy to…continue this kiss?"

"Certainly Commodore."

"Please call me Edward."

  She could feel herself blushing as she nodded in agreement. Edward's (Commodore Norrington) wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as he led her along the fort wall towards the door. Caught up in the passion of the moment Alexandra forgot completely of her supposed marriage to Jack and what damage she could be doing. 

~*~

  Once in Edward's quarters the passionate kiss resumed if somewhat more urgent this time. Alexandra was pleased that she knew what she was doing now and felt more confident as she unbuttoned the Edward's jacket and pulled his shirt off discarding both to the floor. She felt him trail kisses along her shoulder and neck as they stumbled towards the bed minus moist of their clothing. He was slow and tender about how he undressed her, and took time to admire every inch of skin and every curve occasionally teasing her with his lips.

  Once fully rid all of their clothes Alexandra took a moment to admire his body. He wasn't as tanned as Jack and didn't have any interesting tattoos or scars over his body but that made no difference to her as he trailed his hands over her body making her shiver. Pulling him closer they resumed their kiss once again full of passion and yearning as Alexandra wrapped her legs around Edward's waist teasing him like she teased Jack. She could feel him holding back and so breaking the kiss for the merest moment she managed to whisper out what she wanted.

"Take me."

  Edward obliged and slid into her, their bodies began to move at a steady and slow pace, which tormented Alexandra endlessly. She forced him to move faster and moaned into his mouth enjoying the sensations. She ran her hands along his back mimicking the way he ran his hands along her sides. She could feel that tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach and gave into it groaning loudly in passion and was soon followed by Edward.

  They lay there wrapped in each other's arms for a while neither saying a word. Alexandra slowly sat up, after Edward had moved off of her. She felt his eyes on her as she took one of the sheets and wrapping it round her, disappeared into the adjoining bathroom. She soon returned and began to slowly move around the room picking up her various items of clothing avoiding making eye contact with him at first.

"I should go now Edward before someone comes looking for me."

  Edward rose from the bed and walked over to Alexandra helping her with the corset ties and the gown. Once she was dressed she turned to look at him and kissed him softly. 

"Will I be seeing you again Alexandra?"

 "I don't know Edward…"

"Please Alexandra…at least consider it. It is doing no one any harm unless they know about it."

  Alexandra looked at Edward worriedly the sudden realisation of what she had done was beginning to sink in. She reached out holding his hands between her own and looked at him intensely squeezing his hands as she began to speak. Her tone was worried and panicked, she spoke in a hushed tone.

"No one must find out Edward. If anyone did and told my father it would break his heart and who knows what the consequences could be. I could ruin him…my family name…please promise me you will keep it a secret…I don't want to harm anyone."

"We would have been married out of choice of your father but you were already married to that Jack Sparrow."

Alexandra nodded looking away from Edward and up at the clock, the time was nearing midnight and she was not sure when Will and Jack would return so she had to be safely in her room asleep or otherwise people would begin to ask questions.

"Please promise me Edward…please!"

  Edward nodded and placed a chaste kiss on Alexandra's forehead. 

"As long as you promise to return to me tomorrow at some point, then I will not say a word. If you do not…who knows who may find out about our little…meeting. Anyway did this mean nothing to you?"

  Alexandra looked at the floor before gradually raising her eyes to meet Edwards.

"It did…I am just confused…I have such feelings for you but then I am married to Jack. Please can we not talk about it now I have to get back before someone realises I am not there. "

"We cannot help how we feel for one another Alexandra, but all the same do we have an agreement? Do you promise to return to see me tomorrow at some point?"

  Alexandra nodded.

"Yes I promise."

~*~

  Elizabeth lay on the bed feeling under the weather yet again. She hadn't been feeling well at all lately, often being sick in the mornings. It had really started happening just after they set sail back to Port Royal from Tortuga with her rescued sister. At first Elizabeth had ignored it believing it was down to the stress and relief that her sister was now safe but it had gradually become worse and she had called for her doctor. 

  The doctor was currently clearing away his medical items as one of the maids fussed over Elizabeth and brought her tea. 

"So Doctor? What is wrong with me? Pray tell me."

  The Doctor looked up and smiled at Elizabeth straightening his jacket.

"Well Mrs Turner nothing a bit of bed rest wont do for…I would say about seven or so months."

"What ever do you mean by that?! Seven months is rather a long time to be ill for? Tell me what is wrong with me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you at all my dear. You are pregnant."

  Elizabeth stared at the doctor and then at her maid who was grinning like a mad woman. Her maid hugged Elizabeth suddenly.

"Oh Mrs Turner! Congratulations!"

  Elizabeth smiled and hugged her maid back not seeing the Doctor quickly take his leave to allow the two women to begin to chatter away.

"Oh Bessy…I am with child! I just wish Will was here!"

~*~

  Will and Jack having walked back through the town were now making their way towards the house, laughing and joking. Both a little tipsy but not too drunk as they didn't want to anger their lovely wives too much by coming in drunk and making a lot of noise. Jack looked across the bay and grinned to himself thinking how odd it was that he a pirate was returning home to his wife, a Governor's daughter. 

Okay so maybe not his legal wife yet but her father was soon to change that. At first he had been a little mixed up on that matter not knowing if he wanted to make that kind of commitment. But he had soon changed his tune having found something which he planned to tell both Elizabeth and Will about at some point, it was just finding the right moment that was all. 

  Will looked over at his friend, they certainly had an odd friendship going but all the same this man had rescued the woman he loved and was no to marry his sister in law. Will pushed open the gates to the house and walked up the drive to the door, knocking on it. It was swung open and the two men stumbled through to be greeted by Elizabeth who was dressed in her nightgown and dressing gown.

"Elizabeth what are you doing up at this hour. I told you not to wait up for me!"

  Will went over and kissed his wife softly. Jack watched the pair and smiled hoping that his own 'wife' was asleep upstairs so he wouldn't be confronted with the fact that he was later than planned but also a bit tipsy. 

  Elizabeth smiled and giggled grabbing Will by one hand and Jack the other she pulled them towards the study. 

"I have wondrous news! And since Jack is here I might as well tell you both right now because I can no longer contain it."

  Jack laughed and sat in one of the chairs his leg hanging over the arm. Will guided Elizabeth to a chair looking somewhat worried but curious. 

"Calm down Elizabeth and tell us then."

"Will…I…I am…pregnant."

  Will fell silent as the revelation sunk in, he soon smiled like a pirate who has found gold and hugged Elizabeth tightly. The two embraced for a while before Will turned to look at Jack and laughed.

"I'm going to be a father!" 

  Jack who was now standing shook Will's hand but was tugged into a hug by Will who was rather overjoyed. Patting Will on the back awkwardly Jack smiled and nodded to Elizabeth.

"Congratulations to the both of ye…well I had best get meself some rest."

  Jack began to make his way over to the door, he rested his hand on the handle before slowly turning to look at them both. It was the perfect opportunity as both Will and Elizabeth were together and Alexandra was not there to overhear their little conversation. He stepped back away from the door and slid a hand into his pocket. 

"Actually there was something I wanted to ask you both while you're here together. You don't mind do ye?" 

  "Not at all Jack."

  Elizabeth stood up so that Will could sit in her chair and she could make herself comfortable sitting on his lap. When they were both arranged in the chair Jack pulled his hand out of his pocket and opened his palm up to reveal a little box. He walked over to them and held it out for Elizabeth or Will to take.

"I was plannin' on givin' it to your sis' to make our marriage more official. Do you think she will like it?"

  Elizabeth opened the box and gasped, in it lay a gold ring, set in the centre of the ring lay a black pearl surrounded by little opals which made the pearl look more dark and alluring. Will nodded appreciatively and looked at Jack who for once looked rather worried as he stood there fiddling with the scarf about his waist. Elizabeth took the ring out and admired it more closely. 

"Oh Jack…this must have cost you a fortune."

  He shrugged and muttered something about years of pillaging and a few bits of gold pieces here and there. Elizabeth tucked the ring back into its box and handed it back to Jack.

"She will love it Jack."

~*~

  Alexandra lay in her room trying to fall asleep. She felt so very confused, she thought that she loved Jack but now she doubted this, as her feelings for the Edward were so much different. She tossed and turned wondering when Jack would return home, it was then that she heard raised voices from down in the hall. Closing her eyes she willed herself to sleep not wanting to face Jack just then. 

  Jack snuck had attempted to creep up the stairs without waking anyone but had failed miserably having managed to trip over one of the steps and utter so many curses that one of the maids had looked rather shocked. Carefully opening the door Jack peered in to see what he could only gather was the sleeping form of his beloved 'wife.' He smiled making his way over to the bed managing to kick the little table at the foot of the bed. Uttering yet more curses in a hushed tone Jack removed his clothing until only dressed in his trousers. 

  Someone had said to him that there was a nightshirt or something about the room for him to wear but to be honest Jack preferred his own trousers…it saved getting changed in the morning and he couldn't be bothered too go looking for the bloody nightclothes anyway. 

  Alexandra lay there listening to Jack stumble about she smiled hearing him mutter and curse. Feeling the bed shift when he climbed in Alexandra lay there hoping he would fall asleep. But before he did so Jack leant over and kissed Alexandra's cheek, luckily for her she had her eyes closed and jack wasn't really paying to much attention as he was now feeling very tired. She felt him wrap an arm around her waist as he settled down in the bed and heard him mutter something out in a sleep tone.

"Night luv."

 She waited until she thought Jack was settled and his breathing had become deep and slow before daring to sneak a peek at him. He lay there looking so peaceful and content like a child. Feeling the tears begin to well up Alexandra climbed out of the bed and sat herself in a large chair by her dressing table. 

 She was so confused…she had feelings for Jack of lust and passion and perhaps something else but for Edward she felt friendship, compassion and what she believed was love. Jack made her feel so alive, free and amazingly sexy whereas Edward succeeded in making her feel more like a lady who should be treated like a delicate flower. 

  Her mother had always taught her to be a lady and deep down she knew that her mother was right. She was a lady but she had feelings for both of these men. Wiping away at her tears with the hem of her nightgown Alexandra sniffled and curled up into the chair hearing Jack turn and shift in the bed as he slept. 

  It was all too much for her at the moment and she needed to sleep on it that was all. Perhaps things would sort themselves out sooner or later. If she could just get her father to postpone the wedding for a little longer then maybe she would have made her decision and also been able to sort out everything else.

  Walking slowly and quietly over to the bed she climbed back in between the covers and closed her eyes praying that sleep would take her quickly and that the night would last longer. 

~*~

Well another chapter up. I hope you enjoyed and please keep reviewing for the sake of my sanity!!! Thank you and until the next chapter enjoy! 


	16. Chapter 16: Time carries on

Pirates Of The Caribbean: Not all treasure is gold and silver

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to The Pirates of the Caribbean however any characters I do create are my own so no stealing! 

Rated: R!! (Due to scenes of a sexual nature, violence and language) 

NB: We just want to say thank you to everyone who has been reviewing the story. A big thank you to All American Girl 50 for the ideas and support throughout its held both mine ego and Lexy's too! 

  It is really good to know that you are enjoying the chapters and haven't been bored to death as of yet. 

  Trust us if you think the story has got more exciting…you haven't seen anything yet! Like I said in the previous chapter…put Lexy and me together and chaos occurs.

**Chapter 16:**

  It was late evening and Alexandra had spent the entire day attempting to avoid everyone and anyone possible.At first of all she had tried to stay in bed excusing herself as feeling rather unwell but Jack decided to be persistent that day and had wanted to stay by her side 'tending' to his ill 'wife'. So by that afternoon Alexandra had been extremely well looked after by Jack indeed. 

  Alexandra had afterwards decided that it was best if they both left their room for a little while so that no one came looking for them and walked in on them by accident. She hadn't originally intended on sleeping with Jack but he had been as per usual…very persuading in his ways. 

  She was now sat in the garden on the bench that over looked Port Royal, watching the sun as it began to set. She had been successfully left alone now for about two hours and had used this opportunity to think over what had gone on between her and Edward. She had at one moment, come to the conclusion that as much as she had some sort of feelings for Edward she had to remain faithful to Jack as she owed him her life. 

  But then she still felt guilty about her father who originally intended for her to marry Edward so by staying with him she was actually fulfilling her father's wishes. It was very difficult to decide what her heart or head wanted her to do. 

  Sighing Alexandra covered her face with her hands and wished that someone would tell her straight…tell her exactly what to do and who to choose but life was never that simple…especially for Alexandra. She felt two soft hands gently squeeze her shoulders and lips press against her head.

"What is wrong little sister?"

  Alexandra tilted her head back and looked up at her sister who was smiling at her but still with a look of concern crossing her features. Moving over Alexandra patted the gap besides her, wanting and needing her sister to comfort her as her mother had once done when she was a mere child.

  Even though she was unable to tell her exactly what the problems were. Waiting until Elizabeth had settled Alexandra rested her head in her sister's lap and closed her eyes enjoying the soothing sensation of her sister running her fingers through her hair. 

"I am not so little now Elizabeth and there is nothing wrong…just I was lost in that beautiful view."

  Elizabeth nodded looking up from where her gaze had been at her sister and looked across the horizon. 

"It is amazing indeed…Alexandra I have something I need to tell you."

  Alexandra tensed panicking that her sister was about to announce that she had heard from one of the maids that she was seen leaving the Commodore's room late last night and wanted to know what was going on. She sat up quickly and looked at her sister searching her eyes for any sign of emotions…like hate or pain but instead she was greeted wish her sisters soft smile and her eyes alight with the emotions of joy.

"What Elizabeth? What is it that you have to tell me?"

  Elizabeth gripped her sister's hands tightly between her own and giggled.

"You are to be an Aunt Alexandra…I am with child!"

  Alexandra stared at her sister and smiled hugging her tightly so relieved that she didn't know about her and Commodore Norrington. They stayed in a tight embrace for a while before the many questions of a typical woman began to bug Alexandra. Leaning back she held her older sister at arms length and sighed bursting with questions and enquiries.

"An Aunt! I am far too young for that! Anyway when did you find out?"

"Only yesterday."

"Does Will know yet?"

  Playfully pushing her sister Elizabeth nodded and smiled. 

"Of course he does! I told him as soon as possible yesterday when Will and Jack had got in from their day out."

  Elizabeth laughed and shook her head listening to her sister babble on for a while about how everything would change when the baby came and numerous other little things. She smiled seeing how happy that her sister was and closed her eyes allowing Alexandra's voice to lull her into a relaxed state. 

"So how far along does the doctor believe you are then?"

"Well from what he can tell at least two months…I had felt unwell just before we set off to rescue but I believed it all to be due to the stress of the situation."

  Alexandra smiled hugging her sister again and resting her head against Elizabeth's. She couldn't believe it she was going to be an aunt…the little revelation by Elizabeth had allowed Alexandra a break from fretting and thinking over her own little dilemma.

"I cannot wait for it to be born…I would love it to be a girl…but a boy would be nice! I have to get everything ready and…oh Alexandra you will have to help me I don't quite know where to begin with being a mother."

  Alexandra smiled and sighed suddenly wondering what it would be like to be a mother herself…then she remembered. She still had to go see Edward before he went and slipped up revealing all about their little incident last night

~*~

  Edward was sat at his desk within his room, which doubled up, for his study when he felt that he wished solitude. He read over the various documents signing and reviewing them as well as the maps that he had received that day. It was a menial task and often very tedious but he felt that he had more power as he was the one who over saw the entire running of the port and navy of Port Royal.

  Ever since he had been promoted to Commodore he felt as if he had finally achieved one of the many ambitions in his life. And now he could see himself hopefully fulfilling one of his other ambitions one that would make him finally content.

  Edward heard the door knock and hardly even glanced up from his paperwork as he answered, calling the unknown person into his room. He heard the door open and close with a gentle click and the soft swish of skirts as they brushed along the floor. 

"I hope I am not disturbing you."

  Edward lifted his head when he heard Alexandra's voice, turning to look at Alexandra he saw her stood with her back to the door looking rather worried and quiet. Smiling Edward rose and approached her holding out his hand, which she cautiously took. Kissing her hand softly he led Alexandra over to the sofa like chair and sat with her. 

"I'm glad that you came to see me."

  Reaching over Edward held Alexandra's hand squeezing it softly. Alexandra looked at her feet and nodded before slowly raising her gaze to meet Edwards. 

"I did promise."

~*~

  A little over a month had past and Alexandra had been sleeping with both Jack and Edward having been unable to bring herself to end it with either. She had been feeling sick now for a few weeks and had decided that it was about time to call he doctor and find out what was wrong. 

  She was lying on the bed staring out the windows, which she had thrown wide open to enjoy the hot Caribbean summer breeze as it blew through causing the curtains to billow out. Alexandra was waiting for the doctor to arrive, as he was due anytime soon. She had decided that today was the best time as she had successfully sent jack off into town with Will on some errands and knew that Elizabeth was away visiting a friend with their father. 

  Alexandra lifted her head and looked over towards the door hearing the knock, one of her maids slowly opened the door and peered in when Alexandra had answered. Curtseying the maid showed the doctor into Alexandra's room and quickly left. 

  Alexandra rose from the bed and smiled at the doctor. 

"Thank you Doctor for coming at such short notice. I do hope I have not been of any inconvience to you in any way I do realise that you have such a busy schedule."

"Not at all Alexandra I have known your father the Governor since he arrived here and would always come at short notice for him or your elder sister dear Elizabeth. How is she by the way?"

"Very well indeed thank you Doctor."

  Alexandra sat down on the edge of the bed watching the doctor begin to unpack his doctors' bag onto her small table. She sighed feeling awkward and very much like a little child again as the doctor 

"So Alexandra my dear what is it exactly that has had you call me out? Care to explain the symptoms."

"Well I have been feeling sick and tired and a bit bloated for a while now and I at first believed it to have been due to my little adventure and the stress and sleep deprivation catching up on me but now I am not so sure."

  Nodding the Doctor walked over to Alexandra and began to carry out an examination.

~*~

  About an hour later Alexandra sat watching the Doctor as he repacked his bag and put on his jacket. She waited worried yet patient for the Doctor to explain what his examination had revealed. He had asked her quite a few question but none which revealed what he believed what was wrong.

"What is it then doctor?"

"Well Alexandra dear I gather you shall be joining your sister fairly soon."

"What ever do you mean by that?!"

"You my dear are pregnant."

  Alexandra stared at the doctor is disbelief, she suddenly felt extremely faint and unwell. Remembering that the doctor was still in the room Alexandra looked up smiling and clasping her hands together.

"Pregnant…that is…wonderful news. Thank you Doctor so very much."

"Well congratulations my dear…don't worry about getting up I can show myself out."

  Waiting until the doctor had left, Alexandra shifted down beneath the covers of the bed and began massaging her temples. She held back the tears and pulled her covers right up beneath her chin and curled up into a tight ball. 

~*~

  Jack sat at the dining table that evening listening to the various conversations going on around him. The Governor had invited the entire crew of the Black Pearl to his house for a meal along with a few other friends over Elizabeth and Will's to celebrate the news that Elizabeth was pregnant. 

  He looked over towards Will and Elizabeth, who were sat opposite to him, smiling away and answering every question that was asked of them so very eagerly. 

  The crew of the Black Pearl had all scrubbed up the best that a pirate crew could do for the occasion and were all thoroughly enjoying themselves. The Governor seemed to be enjoying himself immensely as he chatted away to Mr.Gibbs and heard the various tales of the Black Pearl and her adventures, which often were exaggerated nicely by Mr.Gibbs. He knew that really he should be talking way like the others but for the moment he was content to sit back and observe.

  Anamaria was sat beside Elizabeth and though not wearing a gown like Elizabeth, looked very beautiful and so relaxed as she laughed and chatted with the various guests. He remembered the days when he had feelings for her but now he only saw her as a crewmate and a good friend who had been through a lot with him…not to mention a few good hearty slaps he had received from her, that had been many an ending to their adventures.

  Alexandra, who was sat beside Jack, had been quiet all evening, she spoke little and seemed more intent on pushing her food around her plate as if deep in thought. He reached under the table and tugged on her dress playfully trying to get her attention. Alexandra looked up startled and stared in to Jacks deep brown eyes smiling at him.

"What's wrong luv?"

 " Oh…nothing Jack. I just must be a little tired that's all."

  Nodding Jack decided that it was best that he didn't press Alexandra to really explain what was wrong. He had leant from his few experiences that women were best left to come to you then you over push them and get slapped. If a woman wanted to slap you they sure could…. His cheek tingled at the thought reminding him of the many slaps he had received over the years, he smiled one of his trademark grins and leant over kissing Alexandra on the cheek. 

  Alexandra smiled and looked up around the room glancing at the people about the table. She was so thankful that Commodore Norrington had been unable to attend due to a rather important meeting. It gave her a chance to relax a little more but it was still difficult as the knowledge that she was pregnant still played in the back of her mine. 

  The meal continued on late into the night and in the end the crew had to have rooms sorted for them to stay in since they were in such a terrible drunken state that they were unable to stagger back to the Black Pearl. Jack laughed watching his crew as they made their ways slowly up the staircase and off into their rooms singing rather loudly. 

  Governor Swann was in a similar state and was last seen staggering along the corridor singing out of tune one of the many tunes the crew of the Black Pearl had taught him. 

  Jack helped Alexandra long the corridor, she was rather sleepily and quite tipsy. She had soon perked up and had become involved in one of the many games that the crew were playing. Opening the door he half carried half escorted Alexandra over to the bed and placed her on it. Helping her to undress and change into her nightgown he watched her eventually crawl beneath the covers and fall immediately in a deep sleep. Jack soon joined her and arranging himself into a more comfortable position Jack fell asleep.

~*~

  Well that was the next chapter! Please review! Have fun and until the next chapter tootles! 


	17. Chapter 17: Decisions

Pirates Of The Caribbean: Not all treasure is gold and silver

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to The Pirates of the Caribbean however any characters I do create are my own so no stealing! 

Rated: R!! (Due to scenes of a sexual nature, violence and language) 

Note: Well here it is! You reviewed and so we have supplied you with the next chapter. We hope you have enjoyed the story so far and we owe thank you's to everyone who has shown us support! Please please please let us know if you have any ideas and thoughts about where the story should go in your eyes…you never know we might end up letting you know if they will be used. 

Sorry this took so long to come out but I had 3 essays to write and loads of other evil homework thanks to my wonderful teachers. Luckily all of the work is out of the way for now and here is the next chapter! 

**Chapter 17:**

  Alexandra sighed irritated at both herself and the rest of the world. She had planned to tell Elizabeth about her pregnancy at some point that day but every opportunity that had arisen someone had managed to interrupt. If it wasn't her father it was Will and if it wasn't Will it was Jack looking for her and if it wasn't Jack it was a maid! Was there ever a chance for peace in that house! 

  Alexandra turned once again before the mirror and ran her hands down the front of her gown. She hoped that she didn't look any different, she made sure not to change any of her regular activities and had even gone out of her way to avoid the doctor. Thankfully for her the doctor had been called away to travel with a fleet of the Commodore's ship to meet a merchant ship coming to Port Royal. It was unusual for the Commodore to take such an interest in a merchant ship but when she had heard that his cousin was coming to visit Alexandra assumed that he would be arriving by the merchant ship. 

  Of course the news that Edwards cousin was a blessing for Alexandra. He would be busily distracted entertaining him, giving Alexandra time to sort out her life with fewer interruptions. 

  There was a knock at the door and sighing Alexandra stomped over to it non too gracefully, clearly irritated at yet another disturbance. Opening the door Alexandra came face to face with her sister who seemed rather happy at something. Stepping aside Alexandra allowed her sister in and waited till she had seated herself on the bed before inquiring into her sister's rather cheerful expression.

"Well what has you in such a joyful mood Elizabeth?"

  Elizabeth beckoned her sister over patting the bed with a hand resting on her rather enlarged stomach. Elizabeth had to give up wearing corsets a short while ago complaining that it would harm he baby and was far too uncomfortable. No one had dared to argue especially since they had heard that she was beginning to suffer from mood swings and temper tantrums.

"Will and I have been discussing where I will be having the baby. At first we thought that I would have the child here in Port Royal, but we got a letter from a friend of ours a short while ago telling us all about this new doctor in London who is meant to specialise in births. So we wrote off to this doctor and he has replied saying that he would love to be the doctor for me when I give birth!"

"That's wonderful news Elizabeth!"

"Yes it is…but there is one minor problem. The doctor will not travel out to the Caribbean as he has too many other patients in London. So I am going to have to travel back to London in a few months time before the baby is born."

  Alexandra looked at her sister and fell silent. She was happy for her sister but then the thought that her sister would be leaving soon for London left her in a slight predicament. Alexandra sighed and played with the material of her gown. She wanted to tell her sister then and there about her being pregnant but it seemed such a terrible thing to ruin Elizabeth's cheerful mood. 

"What is it Alexandra?"

"Oh…I just don't want you to go. And the wedding would have been about the same time of the birth…I don't want you to miss it."

  Alexandra looked at her sister hoping that she had quickly covered her tracks. Elizabeth smiled fondly at her sister and hugged her gently.

"Oh Alexandra I wont be away too long. I will be back before you know it."

"No…I want you to be there Elizabeth. And I really want to be able to see my little niece. I will have to ask Jack and father is we can postpone the wedding until you have returned from England. Then I will have both you and my little niece at my wedding!"

  Alexandra laughed and kissed her older sisters cheek gently patting the slowly growing bump. They smiled at each other sharing a moment that only they would ever understand. 

"Anyway I have to get something to eat Alexandra. I swear I have the oddest cravings at times and such an appetite. Poor Will has been rather shaken up by it all! He certainly isn't used to having a pregnant female about. He fusses so much!"

  Elizabeth stood slowly and made her way over to the door. Alexandra followed and smiled, sighing inwardly that another perfect opportunity had been wasted. Elizabeth leant over and tugged on a few stray strands of Alexandra's hair.

"One day when you are pregnant you will understand. We will look back on this and laugh as we tend to your children. Oh Alexandra I feel so very mature and a little older than I want to be now."

  Alexandra kissed her sisters forehead fondly and shook her head.

"You are not old and you will be a wonderful mother. I just hope that I will be able to be as good as you will be."

  Elizabeth nodded.

"Of course you will be."

  Elizabeth left not realising just how much her words had meant to Alexandra or the effect they had.

~*~

Commodore Norrington looked out of the window over the bay and the town of Port Royal. Having received news that his younger cousin, James Edward Norrington, was coming to visit Edward had been fussing non stop ever since. His cousin was a young man who had studied as a lawyer at a university in London and had become a very successful one at that. All off this was helped of course as he been able to take on his fathers business a few years ago and was now controlling a thriving Lawyers firm. 

As young boys back in England Edward and James had been the best of friends, practically inseparable having had their nannies take them to the parks for walks together and as they grew older having shared the same tutors. And when the time for them to go their separate ways they promised to keep in touch having found a strong friendship. 

  He longed to see his cousin again and catch up on past times, hopefully even show him what a man of status he had become…now a Commodore of a British fleet!   

~*~

  The week had past and Alexandra had hardly seen Edward ever since his cousin had arrived Alexandra had found she had more time to herself. Jack had spent a fair bit of his time down at the port with the crew making repairs to the Black Pearl and generally trying to make his crew feel un-neglected. 

  Elizabeth had been busy with Will sorting out rooms for the baby and various other parenting things. Alexandra had been keeping herself amused most days either reading books in the study or wandering around the gardens and town. 

  She was now sat in the study reading one of the many books she had grown accustoms to reading as of late. Sighing she let the book drop to the floor as she settled back in the chair for some reason being unable to concentrate. Hearing the door click as it was opened, she looked up to find a young man whom she didn't recognise stood in the doorway. 

"I hope I am not disturbing you."

  The young man spoke with a gentle and smooth English accent. He had light brown hair that was tied back from his face, his eyes were a light green. Smiling he nodded his head to Alexandra who quickly stood.

"No not at all! I am sorry but have we met before… I seem to recognise you for some reason but I cant quite understand where from"

  The young man walked over to Alexandra and gently taking her hand h raised it brushing his lips over it softly and politely.

"I am rude…my name is James. I am Commodore Norrington's cousin. You must be either one of the Governor Swann's daughters?"

  Alexandra smiled and nodded sitting herself back down in the chair and nodding towards the other for James.

" Please sit…I remember you! We met back in London at London…you were a friend of Laurence's you studied with him at the law university didn't you? Yes you were rather a charming young gentleman when I met you before. We talked for hours in the sitting room whilst every else was playing games. "

  James laughed and nodded blushing slightly.

"Yes we did. And so that would make you Alexandra. I thought I recognised your name and your pretty face. How are you?"

"Very well thank you indeed. I didn't realise you were Commodore Norrington's cousin."

  They spent a while chatting away about anything and everything and eventually came onto the subject of Alexandra marriage. Luckily Edward had not mentioned anything about his relation with Alexandra to James and so she was able to discuss how she met Jack with James feeling safe. 

Edward had mentioned however that Jack was actually a pirate…not just any pirate but the Captain Jack Sparrow. James had spent some of their time whilst chatting discussing about how the tales of the Black Pearl and Captain Jack Sparrow were circling London. Someone had also got word back of how the sisters had now been twice involved in kidnappings. Alexandra was able to straighten out any of the lies or slight problems in the story. James had then got onto the subject of how Alexandra had met Jack. Alexandra sighed explaining how she and Jack had met. 

  It was nearing late afternoon and James and Alexandra had been chatting for over two or three hours. They were now sat in a comfortable silence sort of half reading their books and starting miniature conversations. She felt so relaxed around James and having known him before Port Royal had helped immensely. It was then that the thought of her pregnancy crossed her mind…she still hadn't told a soul and was beginning to feel more and more alone as time went on. If she didn't tell someone soon she was sure to go insane.

"James…I know we don't know each other too well but I need to tell this to someone. Can I trust you not to tell another person for my sake please?"

"Of course Alexandra."

"You see…I found out a while ago that I am pregnant. Though that may be wonderful news my problem is that I don't know who the father is."

   Alexandra went onto explain everything to James, she even told him that her marriage to Jack was all a lie to save him. James sat there listening intently to the entire story and never said a word. 

When Alexandra was finished she covered her face with her hands and let out a sob. She sat back in the chair curling up within its warmth. 

"I am such a whore James. What should I do?" 

  Leaning over James pulled Alexandra's hands from her face and smiled at her.

"You need to talk to your sister. I am afraid that I am not the person to talk to. It might be for the best if you tell them both."

"But Elizabeth is going away soon and she seems so happy! Oh James…please don't tell anyone! I just…I just don't know what to do."

"You need to talk to your sister. I know she maybe happy but she seems to be the best one to talk to. If not then you need to talk to either Jack or Edward. You can't hide it forever Alexandra sooner or later the truth is going to catch up with you and you will be left with an even harder decision."

~*~

  Unknown to Alexandra Mr Gibbs had been stood outside the door for part of the conversation and had only heard about Alexandra being pregnant. Of course instead of going in and speaking to Alexandra…being male he immediately went off in search of Jack with his congratulations.

~*~

  Well that's it for this chapter! Cruel yes and what will happen when Mr Gibbs talks to Jack?!?! Until the next chapter…take care! 


	18. Chapter 18: A little more excitement

Pirates Of The Caribbean: Not all treasure is gold and silver

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to The Pirates of the Caribbean however any characters I do create are my own so no stealing! 

Rated: R!! (Due to scenes of a sexual nature, violence and language) 

 I am sorry that this has taken so long to come out. As I explained in my note things got a little overly hectic here but everything seems to be sorted now. 

Thank you for all coming back to read the next chapter and not giving up on me completely! It may take me a little longer to get chapters out but I promise that I'm not becoming bored of the story its just that my school work is becoming heavier and its more difficult than I thought to fit time to type chapters.  

**Chapter 18:**

  Mr Gibbs wandered through the town back towards the port. It was typical of Jack to keep such joyous news secret from them all! And to think their Captain…the Captain Jack Sparrow was to be a father…that man was full or surprises. Now what would become of their captain now that he was to be a father…would he want to travel the seas and have adventures or we he become a land lubber and live his days out as a father. 

 Perhaps Jack would even take after his own father, who had given up, for part of his son's childhood, the life on the sea and stayed at him until his wife died. Jack had only been a young child of four and had never understood what had happened to his mother. So when Jack's father had taken him onto a ship Jack took to life on the seas so easily, it became a second nature to him and that's why his ship the Black Pearl meant so much to him. 

  Mr Gibb's knew that at Jack's heart the Black Pearl was the only tie he had back to his father. It had been the first ship Jack had ever fallen in love with, he had been only seventeen and ready to take on the world. His first sights of the Black Pearl had been when visiting Tortuga with his father, it was sat in the bay looking rather neglected. Its old captain had died only a few months back and no one wanted to claim the wreck of the ship. But for some strange reason it had called to Jack and ever since he set eyes on it he had worked hard to get the Black Pearl back in perfect condition along with his father help before he died. 

  Mr Gibbs looked across the port towards the Black Pearl, it wouldn't be the same without Jack taking the helm. Somehow he had a feeling that life without Jack would lose its edge. And what would become of the Black Pearl…all that sombre thinking had dampened his mood greatly. 

The waft of ale and the hubbub of voices alerted Mr Gibbs to the local tavern just down the path from him…perhaps he would just have a few to celebrate the news and then again after speaking with Jack. Of course it was the done thing to wet the babies head…even if it was before the baby had been born. 

  Whistling to himself Mr Gibbs made his way into the 'Windless Sails' with a slight spring in his step and all sombre thoughts of the Black Pearl legends coming to an end leaving his mind completely easily being replaced by the thought of pleasant young women for company and a mug or two of rum or beer. 

~*~

  Elizabeth rubbed her bump again and sighed contently as she wandered through the garden, enjoying a few moments peace away from Will who was always fussing over her and her father who kept questioning her about her health. Put together they would certainly drive Elizabeth slowly crazy but deep down she knew that they were both excited. Knowing that her sister had persuaded Jack and her father to postpone the wedding until after she had had the child made Elizabeth feel even more special. She couldn't wait to be a mother, having never known her own she wanted to make sure that her own child never experienced that. She was going to be there no matter what.

  Carefully making her way over to a stone bench Elizabeth sat relaxing for a while feeling rather tired and heavy. Elizabeth had been experiencing a lot of dizzy spells where she felt light headed and sick. She hadn't told Will or her father knowing that they would over react and probably lock her up in her room and not let her do anything for herself. Which is exactly not what she wanted.

  Deciding that perhaps it would be a good idea to head back into the house and rest for a while, Elizabeth stood and began to walk slowly still feeling slightly light headed. She began to feel hot and the sensation of almost spinning around overwhelmed her. Reaching out for something to steady her balance, Elizabeth found nothing as she collapsed to the floor.

~*~

  Mr Gibbs staggered slowly out of the 'Windless Sails' rather more drunk than he had perhaps originally intended. Singing loudly at the top of his drunken voice Mr Gibbs made his way towards the docks. Forgetting most of the words to the song that Jack had once taught all the crew of the Black Pearl, he decided that he would make his own up…for the baby! Laughing he smiled and bumped into various walls and crates apologising to everything as he did so. 

 Anamaria stood at the helm of the Black Pearl, not that she was worried or anything but it was very unlike Mr Gibbs to take this long to get back from the house. Normally he would be back by now grumbling about the ways Anamaria tied the ropes or some other petty little thing. And the constant muttering of the usual comment, that women on ships were bad luck.

 Drumming her fingers on the wooden rail Anamaria gazed over the dock again, she would never admit it but she had grown fond of the rest of the crew on the Black Pearl. They were her family…her friends…her companions. She could trust them to be there, she had to they were the ones helping keep the ship afloat. Though at times she would tell people that the only reason she was still a member of the crew was due to the fact that Jack owed her a ship, the reality of it was that she had found herself unable to leave the ship permanently. 

  Okay so maybe at times Jack was more annoying than he was worth…and the crew could be rather lewd and disgusting…and the way they treated her sometimes could get on her nerves. But all that aside they were her life. 

  The out of tune and drunken voice of Mr Gibbs echoed around the dock as he stumbled into view. Waving his arms rather enthusiastically Mr Gibbs staggered towards the Black Pearl. Anamaria walked slowly down from the helm over to the side of the ship where the gangplank was. 

  Resting her hands on her hips Anamaria watched as Mr Gibbs attempted to keep in a straight line towards the ship. Eventually he made his way up the gangplank and tripped landing flat out at Anamaria's feet in a spread-eagled fashion. 

"Mr Gibbs…by any chance…are ye drunk?"

  Looking up at Anamaria from his position on the floor Mr Gibbs revealed a slightly toothless, perverted yet drunken grin and nodded.

"A tad bit luv…but I 'ave a gud reason."

  Reaching down Anamaria pulled Mr Gibbs roughly to his feet and dusted him off somewhat maternally but very subtly. She didn't want the men thinking she had gone soft on any of them. Shoving him towards the stairs down towards the crew's cabins she nodded rolling her eyes. She knew Mr Gibbs all too well…she didn't know why she had even been worried. It was very much like him to find a local tavern or too and as he called it 'testing the brews'.

"And wha' be ye reason Mr Gibbs?"

  He paused for a moment trying to think before staggering into the cabin room sctraching his head. Suddenly he turned and laughed followed by a rather loud belch.

"Wettin the babes head!"

  Anamaria stood in the doorway to the crews sleeping quarters and nodded laughing to herself.

"I didn't know ye was havin a babe Mr Gibbs!"

  Not hearing Anamaria's comment he continued on ranting about the Windless Sails and who was there and what had gone on. Who was fighting who and all the typical things that Mr Gibbs would rant on about. Not forgetting to remark on the quality of the brew, which he had tasted along wit hthe quality of his company. Eventually he came back to the topic at hand and turned to face Anamaria.

"Jack's goin to be a father. Alexandra is with babe!"

  Anamaria stared at Mr Gibbs in disbelief and sighed thinking that it was the drink probably talking once again and he had made this story up in his drunken state. She would ask Jack herself tomorrow or when she next saw him so that she could right Mr Gibbs before he went off telling more people and causing trouble. Looking over at Mr Gibbs she found him slumped in a rather odd position half on half off of the hammock and snoring rather loudly. 

~*~

  "Miss Alexandra!!! Miss Alexandra!!!"

  The study door swung open hitting the wall with a heavy thud. A flustered and somewhat distraught maid stood in the doorway before rushing in and fidgeting before Alexandra. The young maid looked so upset as she ran in that both James and Alexandra ended what they were saying abruptly and looked at the maid perplexed. 

  Realising that whatever the maid had to say was rather important Alexandra rose and smiled reassuringly, recognising the young maid.

"Whatever is the matter Bessie?"

"Oh Miss Alexandra…tis Miss Elizabeth! Something terrible…I need to find Mr Turner!"

"Calm down and tell me what is wrong, what has happened?"

  Reaching out Alexandra gently held Bessie's arms and tried to calm her. 

"Oh Miss Alexandra…it was another maid…she just found Miss Elizabeth…lying on the garden path… oh she looked so ghastly pale…like a ghost Miss Alexandra. I've been sent to find Mr Turner and bring him quick but I cannot find him! Please Miss Alexandra she did look terribly ill."

  Alexandra paled herself and let go of the maid's arms. James stood and looked at Alexandra worried that she would faint at the news. Shaking her head lightly as if to clear her head Alexandra nodded at James to let him know she was all right. 

"William and Jack are both with my father the Governor. I am not sure where though… oh…possibly they were in the library…or the conference room. Oh I cant remember at all my mind has gone blank! Ask one of the butlers they might know… I need to know where my sister is! Where is Elizabeth? Has she been brought in? Has anyone gone for the doctor?"

 "I know they sent one of the young lad's from the kitchen…he can run faster than us all...he went to fetch the doctor. When I was sent they were just about to bring her indoors Miss Alexandra. They were takin' her to her room Miss."

  Bessie left the room quickly calling out to one of the butlers and some maids. James stepped towards Alexandra and pulled her into his arms. She was shaking and looked ready to faint. 

" You are in no fit state to go to your sister alone. I will come with you. I am sure your servants have taken your sister to her room."

 Nodding a very quiet Alexandra allowed her sister to be led from the study by James towards the staircase.

~*~

  Governor Swann laughed and raised his glass nodding to his son in law and future suitably confirmed son in law. Now for a man of his age and status Governor Swann had to admit that his outlook on life had been greatly changed ever since the day he had set foot in Port Royal. He had come to, over time, accept that his life was never going to be quite as normal as he had first thought. 

  The fact that his eldest daughter had married a blacksmith was only the tip of the iceberg. Now his youngest daughter was to remarry…perhaps in a more lawful way…a pirate. Not just any pirate but the same pirate who had rescued Elizabeth a few years ago and recently his youngest daughter. 

  The sight before him, which would have normally shocked or confused most people, did not cause him to bat an eyelid at all. As Governor Swann rose and went to start a speech or toast…you could never tell the difference with him…the library door was opened quickly and two maids entered gasping for breath.

"Governor Swann Mr Turner there has been something terrible happen to Miss Elizabeth. You are both being needed in her room urgently!"

  Will stood immediately at the mention of Elizabeth's name and walked over to one of the maids gripping her by the shoulders. 

"What's happened?!"

"Oh Mr Turner your wife…Elizabeth…she was found collapsed in the garden…but you must come now…please we have called for a doctor!"

  Will brushed past the maids and ran down the hallway quickly soon followed by a flustered Governor. Jack followed them unsure whether to go find Alexandra or go straight to Elizabeth but he soon caught sight of his 'wife' and the young man from Britain as they approached Elizabeth's room. 

  Alexandra pulled away from James and ran to Jack sobbing uncontrollably and talking so quickly that nothing she was saying was making any sense. Clinging to him Alexandra began to calm as Jack attempted to soothe her.

"Come on luv…tell me what has happened to Elizabeth."

  After finally getting the entire story out Alexandra resumed her crying. Jack decided to lead her into her sister's room and sit her down before she too passed out. Looking around the room Will was sat on the edge of the bed clutching Elizabeth's hand and talking to her. Governor Swann was stood pacing back and forth demanding to know where the doctor was. 

  Jack wasn't sure whether allowing Alexandra to come into her sister's room had been such a great idea but knowing her stubborn temper he thought it best not to advise her otherwise. Casting his gaze back over to the bed where Elizabeth lay. She looked pale and tossed her head from side to side occasionally letting out a moan in pain. 

  Will looked panicked every time his wife let out a noise in pain and was soon stroking her head soothingly and murmuring into her ear what Jack could only assume were words of comfort. Jack rubbed Alexandra's back gently and kissed the top of her head. He hoped he never had to experience the worry and pain Will was going through. 

  Jack had to admit this was the first time he had ever been this worried about someone. Normally he wouldn't let his feelings get the better of him but it seemed that somehow over time his feelings had changed. He just hoped Elizabeth would be all right for the sake of Will and Alexandra. 

~*~

  Will squeezed Elizabeth's hand tightly and watched her face intently waiting for any sign of his wife waking up. A thin sheen of sweat had formed across her brow and her hair was now undone and spread across the pillow messily. He could feel the worry almost gnawing away at the pit of his stomach, now he had not to just worry about Elizabeth health but the health of their child soon to be born. He couldn't bare to lose Elizabeth and the child…not after waiting for so long. 

  Resting his head on the bed Will closed his eyes and prayed with every once that Elizabeth would be okay.

~*~

  Well sorry that this chapter has taken so long to come out. I hope you enjoyed it and yes cruel I know but I needed more excitement on top of the illicit love affair!

Till next time

Charlie x


	19. Chapter 19: Time ticks by

Pirates Of The Caribbean: Not all treasure is gold and silver

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to The Pirates of the Caribbean however any characters I do create are my own so no stealing! 

Rated: R!! (Due to scenes of a sexual nature, violence and language) 

Sorry that this has taken a while to come out but I have been so busy with school. Thanks for your patience!!

**Chapter 19:**

  The large Grandfather clock ticked away in the corner of the room, time seemed to be passing so very slowly for everyone who was sat in the room adjoining to that where Doctor Mulber was examining Elizabeth. No one had been allowed to stay in the room with her so they had all been moved out onto the landing where until they decided where to go they had waited for any little piece of news. An hour had already past and there had hardly been any talk among them. 

  Sat by the door was Will, who occasionally glanced up at the clock face but had not said a single word. Governor Swann had spent his time pacing back and forth in front of the window but had finally stopped when Alexandra had begged him to. Alexandra was curled up on the bed her face streaked with tears, Jack had tried to comfort her but nothing he said seemed to get through to her. James had left a short while ago to inform the Commodore of what was happening.

Out of everyone in the room Jack seemed to be the calmest. He was leaning up against the doorframe his eyes closed, as if in deep concentration. Perhaps it was because Jack had lived through so many experiences that he was able to keep such a calm appearance. However inside his emotions were in turmoil.

 Jack had to admit he wasn't a man about emotions, personally he felt that they held a man back. But that still didn't mean that he worried about his good friends. Especially when he knew how much Will cared for Elizabeth. He couldn't bare to see his young friend in such a state and then to know that Alexandra was upset made he more worried. 

  The door creaked open and everyone turned to see who was coming in. Doctor Mulber stood in the door was a thin sheen of sweat could be seen across his balding head. His sleeves were rolled up and he was drying his hands on a towel. Will quickly stood and almost leaped upon the Doctor but Governor Swann stopped Will before he could get a word in.

"How is my daughter Doctor? What is wrong?"

  Doctor Mulber looked around the room, everyone seemed so anxious to know about Elizabeth and clearly Will was close to tears.

"Governor Swann…Mr Turner… from my first examinations it seems that that both Miss Elizabeth and the baby are fine. However I do feel that it would be advisable and in the best interests of both Elizabeth and the baby, that they are sent immediately to England."

Will looked at Governor Swann waiting for him to comment but no one spoke. The Doctor cough and nodded pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

 "Miss Elizabeth's condition could deteriorate and she needs to be in the best possible hands. I have already taken the liberties of sending an urgent message to the good Doctor Fouchard, who Elizabeth had already made arrangements to have as her birth Doctor in London, notifying him of the situation."

  Governor Swann nodded and sighed.

"I will have a ship arranged immediately."

 As he began to make his way towards the door Jack stepped forward.

"Governor Swann…my ship is ready and the fastest in the Caribbean please allow me to take Elizabeth on the Black Pearl to England."

  Alexandra realised what Jack was saying and sat up.

"If Jack is to take Elizabeth on the Black Pearl I am going as well!"

  Governor Swann shook his head.

"Thank you for the offer Mr Sparrow but I would rather have my daughter travel in one of the Royal British Ships to England. Not that I disagree that your ship is fast but I fear that someone might decide to take it upon themselves to fire at will seeing as the Black Pearl is actually a pirate ship. That is why I cannot accept your offer."

  Jack nodded understanding what the Governor was saying. However much he wanted to help Elizabeth and Will he still had to remember that the Black Pearl was an infamous pirate ship that many a man was after. Will waited to make sure no one else was planning to speak before approaching the Doctor further.

"May I see Elizabeth…please."

"Only one at a time and not for too long. Miss Elizabeth needs her rest to enable her to be well enough to travel."

  Will pushed passed the Doctor and disappeared onto the hallway. All could hear him opening and swiftly closing the door to Elizabeth room. 

~*~

  It was late evening and no one in the Governors residence had stopped working away at preparing Elizabeth and Will for the journey to England, ever since being notified. The plan was for them to set sail early the next morning at first light so that little time was wasted and the best winds were caught. Commodore Norrington had taken it upon himself to select his finest ship and best crew for the trip. 

  Alexandra was sat in her room having taken leave of the dinner table and wanting a little time to herself. It had helped a little telling James about the baby but now that her sister was leaving early there was no chance for her to confide in Elizabeth. She needed advise and at this time no one would listen to her. 

  Even Jack had left her to go to the harbour and tell the crew of the Black Pearl what was happening. Commodore Norrington was busy organising the ship and anyway she didn't want to speak to him…it was his fault that she was in this state anyway. 

  Sighing Alexandra rose knowing that everyone would still be down in the dining hall eating, she quickly made her way into Elizabeth's room. Everyone had been advised to let Elizabeth rest before the journey but Alexandra needed to have her sister's presence to calm her. Even if her sister couldn't hear her or wasn't aware of what Alexandra was saying she was going to tell her everything. At least then she knew she had been honest. 

  Time ticked on by as Alexandra explained everything to her sister from falling in love with Jack, her lying about their marriage, what had happened between her and Commodore Norrington to her now being pregnant. She sat on the edge of the bed holding her sisters hand and watching her face ever hopeful of some sign of recognition or wakening. But Elizabeth still slept on peaceful and pale against the deep blue sheets of the bed. Finally once Alexandra had told everything she leant forward and kissed her sisters forehead.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth…I never meant to hurt anyone."

  As she leant back the bedroom door fully opened to reveal Will stood there. He looked at Alexandra in disbelief having over heard nearly everything. Quickly walking into the room Will closed the door and locked it. 

"So your pregnant…and you don't know if it is Jack's child of Commodore Norrington's child?"

  Alexandra rose from the bed one hand still clasping Elizabeth's the other placed over her mouth in shock. 

"Will…I…I never meant to hurt anyone! Please…I just couldn't stop it from happening. I wanted to tell Elizabeth before hand but I couldn't I didn't want to ruin everything for her. Oh Will I am so sorry. Please…help me"

  Alexandra broke down into tears and slumped down to the floor her body shaking with each of her sobs. Will sighed not knowing what to do, he wished that Elizabeth was awake…she would know what to do, what to say and how to comfort Alexandra. 

"Alexandra get up. We need to talk and you need to tell me everything precisely. I wish you had told Elizabeth before anything else had happened at least she would have a good idea to what to do. Does anyne else know about your pregnancy?"

  Alexandra lifted her head and looked at Will, the tears still running down her cheeks, she nodded slowly and lowered her eyes again.

"Who knows?! The Commodore? Jack?"

"No…only James does…I told him and he said I had to talk to Elizabeth."

 Alexandra felt like a small child again being scorned by her mother. Yet she knew this time there was no way of getting out. Unlike in childhood sorry was not going to be the way to get out of trouble…this time Alexandra was in deep and it seemed that she was stuck there, with no way out. 

~*~

  Commodore Norrington stood on the pier gazing over the ship that was tro take Elizabeth back to England. However much he envied and somewhat despised Will he would still never wish such a terrible thing to happen to him. 

  He sighed remembering how feisty Elizabeth was when she was younger, how she never really seemed to stick to the rules and always found a way to tell people what she thought. And through this Commodore Norrington had fallen in love with her…or so he had thought. Maybe what he felt hadn't been love but instead wished that he as a child had been given the same freedom.

  His father had been a terrible brute of a man, he used beatings not only as a form of punishment but as a way to educate his son. Commodore Norrington could remember the times he had cowered in his room praying that his father would fall into a drunken sleep before he came up; the stairs and beat him.

 His mother was a quiet and weak woman who spent most of her life obeying his father and doing what was expected of her. She had died when he was twenty-one, she had always been a very ill woman but one day she fell so ill that her body gave up on her. He hadn't been there when she died, he was away studying and only learnt through a friend of the family as his own father never told him.

  Commodore Norrington closed his eyes and sighed, Elizabeth was the complete opposite of his mother, and maybe that is why he had grown so fond of her. Yet now she reminded him of his dying mother, lying on her bed so pale and weak. He wanted to help her not only for her sake but perhaps to heal the wounds in his heart since he had never had the chance to help his own mother. 

  He opened his eyes again and smiled remembering Alexandra, now she was a woman he wanted to have. He didn't feel love, not this time, maybe he felt a passion for her but not love. He wanted to hurt Captain Jack Sparrow for the humiliation he caused him and he wanted to make the final link between him and the position of Governor. 

  He knew Will had already turned the offer down and had instead asked the Governor if he could instead just aid the Governor and help make decisions. Of course Governor Swann being the cumbersome man that he was, had agreed with Will's suggestion whole-heartedly. 

~*~

  Alexandra looked at Will and nodded wiping her hand across her eyes very quickly to wipe away any of her tears. Will was right, she had to return to England with Elizabeth and not tell anyone. That way no one would find out she was pregnant and of course hopefully Elizabeth would be well before she gave birth. Of course they would have to smuggle Alexandra onto the ship, as Governor Swann would become very suspicious. 

  There was only one minor problem to their entire plan and that was Jack. They both knew fully well that Jack would follow Alexandra the minute he found out that she was gone. So they were going to have to find a way to get rid of Jack for a while or put him off from following her. 

  Will looked at Alexandra as she stood by the window not saying a word. He felt so awful about what she had to do…but there was no other option. He wished Elizabeth was there to help, she would think of something to make everything all right. But without her he had to think quickly. Will looked over to the sleeping form of Elizabeth. She looked so calm and peaceful yet she seemed so pale. He sat down in the chair by the bed and rested his head on Elizabeth's stomach. 

  Elizabeth closed her eyes and rested her foreheads against the glass of the window. 

"Please…Jack… please forgive me."

~*~

  Sorry I haven't updated in an age and that this chapter is not as long as the others but I thought that you would rather have me updated before Christmas than have to wait for ages. 

  Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! 

  Take care and a very Merry Christmas to everyone! 

xxxx


	20. Chapter 20: On for England

**_Finally Ladies and Gentlemen for you pleasure here is……..CHAPTER 20!_**

****

**_First of all I'd like to thank everyone who has remained patient and faithful waiting for me to update. Now that things have settled I hope to start to update more often but sadly it wont be on too much of a regular basis, as with school and life you know how things can get very hectic._**

****

****

**_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed your support has meant so very much to me!  =)_**

****

****

**_Anyway on with the story…_**

Pirates Of The Caribbean: Not all treasure is gold and silver

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to The Pirates of the Caribbean however any characters I do create are my own so no stealing! 

Rated: R!! (Due to scenes of a sexual nature, violence and language)

**Chapter 20:**

The early morning light filtered through the bedroom window and fell across the empty bed of Alexandra. Thrown across the sheets were various gowns, shawls, hats and accessories and on the floor lay a pile of discarded items. A young maid passed back and forth across the room carrying various items from the wardrobe and placing them before a tearful and sombre Alexandra. She had not said a word all morning and even the maid who was to join her seemed to have succumbed to the air of depression. 

 A gentle knock at the door startled both of the young women causing them to freeze. Neither wished to be caught, yet neither wanted to speak to find out who it was. Alexandra realising that she really had to talk spoke in a soft almost broken tone. To most people it would have sounded as if she had just woken up yet the reality of it was that Alexandra was close to tears. 

"…umm…who is it?"

 A gentle male voice replied, it was Will.

"Alexandra may I come in? Are you decent?"

  Alexandra rose from her position and walked over to the bedroom door. Running her hands quickly over her hair and gown she opened the door and smiled at Will. 

"Come in Will."

 Will entered nodding at the maid who continued he work after curtsying, he looked rather tired and somewhat worn out yet he still carried on pretending that he was fine. He didn't want to fuss especially with Elizabeth in the condition she was in. 

  Over the past few days her temperature had gone down and the Doctor had informed them that it was a good sign perhaps even a sign of a slow but gradual recovery. Will of course had grasped this new glimpse at hope and was new fully focused on getting Elizabeth to England and back to her usual self. Well nearly fully focused. 

~*~

  The pair had sat and discussed the matters of when they would arrive, where would she stay, who would know of her pregnancy and who was to inform Jack. Of course neither had ever mentioned Jack's name because they felt so guilty…so wrong in what they had to do. 

  Will didn't want to hurt his good friend but couldn't leave his sister-in-law helpless even though she had got herself into the terrible predicament. 

  It was when the Grandfather clock chimed that it was six in the morning that Will rose and placed a chaste kiss on Alexandra's cheek. He sighed making his way to the door, turning before he left he looked at Alexandra and smiled slightly.

"The coach for Elizabeth and I will be here in half an hour, I however booked you a coach to arrive at quarter past at the servants entrance so that no-one would inquire. I told the footman that you would be leaving to the docks just to see that Elizabeth's items arrived safely. I advise you gather any of you last items together and then make your way to the servants quarters."

  Will ensure of what else to say nodded and left quickly. Alexandra sat there her heart aching like it had never done before. She wanted so much for everything to be all right, everything to be as it was before she has met Jack.

  Rising from her seat n the bed she made her way out into the hall and quickly to the library saying nothing.

~*~

 The maid throughout this all had continued packing and listened in ever so subtly, she felt sorry for the good Mr Sparrow especially after he had been the one to inform the Governor that the servants deserved a day off every week and that they should have rum in the house at all times. The servants had agreed whole-heartedly with Mr Sparrow's suggestions and when eventually the Governor gave in they threw a party in honour of him.

It was then that she knew what she had to do…she had to tell Mr Sparrow everything! 

~*~

  The coach arrived on time and Alexandra was ushered out the servant's entrance quickly by her escorting maid. No one asked questions of her…obviously they had fallen for Will's lie about Alexandra's departure so early. 

  The journey to the harbour was a quick but silent one and once they had arrived she made her way onto the ship. The plan had been that they were to make their way Elizabeth and Will's quarters below deck. Here Alexandra was to stay in the adjoining maids quarters with her escorting maid. Al of this was done with ease and Alexandra was soon settled into her small but comfortable quarters. 

  It was not long after that Will and Elizabeth had arrived, their transition from coach to ship was quick and Alexandra could hear the sailors and soldiers preparing to set sail. She only had to wait a little longer before she would truly have no opportunity to return to Port Royal and accept her fate.

~*~

  Jack awoke to the sound of people talking outside his room, yawning her rolled overstretching underneath the covers and enjoying the feel of the extremely comfortable bed. Sitting up the bed sheet pooled around his waist revealing his toned and tanned chest with its scars and marks of his battles. The door swung open to reveal a young maid who was carrying a tray of food. She clearly hadn't noticed Jack and he watched amused as she pulled a small table over towards the bed. Waiting until she had placed the tray down Jack coughed subtly and waited for her reaction. Spinning round to face him the young maid let out a squeak of surprise and blushed.

"I...oh my…I'm so…sorry. Oh my."

The maid stared at Jacks chest and breathed in sharply and promptly fell silent. Jack grinned and waved his hand in line with her gaze.

"Good morning t'you love to."

"G…good morning…Mr Sparrow. Did you…uh sleep well sir?"

  Nodding Jack rose from the bed and walked over to the tray picking it up and making his way back over to the bed he chatted to her calmly about nothing in particular. The truth of it was even though he loved Alexandra he had to admit that sometimes he did like it when other women paid attention to him. It reminded him of his days around Tortuga. 

  Luckily for the maid Jack soon grew bored of her attention and sent her away so he could eat his breakfast in peace. It was then that he remembered it was today that Elizabeth was leaving for England, Will had told him that he was letting no one not even the Governor see them off as it would alert the people of Port Royal that something was wrong.

  For once Jack had gone against his inner wishes and obeyed his good friends request and decided that remaining back at the house was probably for the best. Not to mention that he had rather been enjoying the warm, comfortable bed and the breakfast served to his room. 

  But the reality of it was that soon he would have to face facts and return to the open seas. Not that he wanted to abandon his friends…but the sea called to him. It was if the sea was a apart of him and he a part of the sea. Jack rose from the bed and walked over to the windows, throwing them open he breathed in the morning fresh salty air mixed with the smells of cooking from the servants quarters. The sky was clear blue with a few wispy clouds scattered across it and on the horizon he could see the ship bearing Elizabeth and Will to England slowly disappearing off out of sight.

~*~

 The afternoon sun hung high the sky blearing down upon Port Royal with a constant heat. Many of the chores of the servants had been left when the heat became near unbearable to work in. 

  Luckily for the servants Governor Swan though a pompous man at times did not treat his workers too harshly and could see clearly that the work was not going to be completed to its highest standard. Well that's what the excuse had been when he had dismissed them for the afternoon and told them to return the next morning ready to work harder and complete their chores from the previous day.

  Jack had taken the morning wandering through he streets of Port Royal and visiting the local taverns. He had arranged to meet with Alexandra later that evening for dinner, as it would give him the opportunity to console her after her sister's departure as well as give them some time alone. 

  As he made his way back towards the house Jack smiled to himself for the first time in many years he was content with life. He had his crew, his ship, his friends and a lovely lady. 

And for once Commodore Norrington was not out with the intent to have him hung but instead was being remotely civil to him. Though it meant that Jack didn't have to worry too much about his poor neck it did take some of the fun out of being around him. For as long as Commodore Norrington was civil Jack had to be as civil back and sometimes that took a lot of strength.

~*~

  Will watched Elizabeth's chest steadily rise and fall as she slept, for the past three nights Elizabeth had slept peacefully with no fits of dreams or out breaks in high temperatures. The doctor had assured Will that Elizabeth was improving but still wanted her to return to England to receive the best medical help available. 

  Reaching over Will stroked Elizabeth's hand very lightly, he had ever since her accident become very scared of hurting her. He had never seen her in such a state before. He knew Elizabeth was still a young woman but he could only ever remember her being feisty and strong…never weak.

  Rising from his seat Will walked over to the small adjourning door which lead into the maids quarters which were also Alexandra's quarters. Knocking gently on the door he waited for a brief moment before entering. 

He found Alexandra curled up on the bed reading a book. Coughing politely Will draw Alexandra's attention away from the book, she jumped and looked up at him smiling when she realised whom it was. 

"Sorry to disturb you Alexandra but I felt like some company other than the crew and the soldiers. Do you mind if I join you?"

  Alexandra moved over on the bed and attempted to arrange herself in a slightly more lady like manner but gave up eventually realising that Will wouldn't be bothered anyway. He had seen Elizabeth in men's trousers and fighting pirates anyway so what was the difference. 

Will sat and waited for Alexandra to stop fidgeting before beginning to speak. 

"The ship is making good speed as the wind has been in our favour since morning. Lunch will be served in an hour I will ask of course for three plates of food and a bowl of soup for Elizabeth. If anyone inquires to the extra plate of food I will explain that it's for an extra maid who is feeling sea sick at the moment and is resting in her quarters. Hopefully they should believe me and ask no other questions."

"Thank you Will…I do not know where I would be without your help. You could have easily left me to my fathers mercy but…thank you I owe you far more than I truly realise."

  Will just nodded feeling slightly awkward and Alexandra's sudden expression of her thanks. In all full honesty he originally intended to tell the Governor and Jack exactly what had happened. But then he knew that Elizabeth would never have betrayed her sister and as she was not able to help Alexandra it was up to Will to do so. 

  Though at times he did wondered how he was going to tell Governor Swann and Jack when he returned exactly what had happened. But in reality Will knew that Jack would have left soon before Will and Elizabeth returned.

"Will…" 

  Alexandra's voice broke Will's trail of thought. He looked at her encouraging her to continue.

"Do you think that once I have had this child that…that well Jack would ever forgive me?"

  Will smiled and rose from the bed.

"Perhaps he will Alexandra's."

  Will left soon after unable to face Alexandra. He knew that Jack would not forgive her, he didn't take lightly to having his trust abused especially after he had fallen so madly in love with her. And Will also knew that Jack would hate for allowing Alexandra to leave without explaining everything to him. 

  Will sighed and left the main cabin to fetch the food trying his hardest to forget the problems of Alexandra and Jack.

  Alexandra on the other hand was trying her hardest to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. She felt so…dirty and guilty. All she ever wanted was to be happy and now she had thrown every chance of that away.

~*~

  Afternoon passed on and soon the sky's light began to fade into twilight and the first stars began to dimly appear in the sky. Jack was sat in the garden waiting for Alexandra's coach to arrive, she had mentioned that she would be late home but never this late. Jack rolled his eyes muttering something about women and gossiping sirens.

It was then that Jack heard footsteps approaching from behind he turned round to see a boy, clearly one of the kitchen boys stood looking rather nervous. 

"Are you mista Sparra' Sir?"

  Jack nodded and rose from his seat.

"And you are?"

"Barnaby Sir. I've gota message for you."

  The boy held out a crumpled piece of paper, which Jack took and began to open. He looked up to see the young boy still stood there and sighed. Reaching into his pocket Jack pulled out a few coins and tossed them to the boy.

"Now take your onsies and leave."

  The boy grinned and ran off. Jack resumed his position on the garden seat and continued to unfold the paper. As he began to read the note the look of amusement fell from Jacks face and was replaced by an unreadable expression. He crumpled the note up and stuffed it into his pocket and rose, looking up at the house Jack began to run back up his mood darkening with each stride. 

~*~

  Governor Swann was sat in his study deep in conversation with one of his councillors over the latest shipping information and trading information for Port Royal. Their discussion was interrupted when the doors of the study swung open and in stormed a very angry Jack Sparrow.

  Before either could speak Jack grabbed the councillor by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of his chair quickly showing him the door. 

"What in the name of God is wrong with you man!"

  Before Governor Swann could speak another word Jack slammed the door shut and turned to face him again. Governor Swann backed away from the chair and looked at Jack in utter disbelief as he approached him. Reaching into his pocket Jack pulled out the note and thrust it at Governor Swann.

"Go on! Read it!"__

  Governor Swann's hands shook as he unfolded the note and began to read it aloud.

"Mister Sparrow, you have always been good to us servants and shown no hatred or thoughts of us being lower. I was sworn to secrecy but cannot allow you to suffer due to someone else's foolishness. This is why I must tell you that Alexandra Swann has left for England in secret on board the ship with William and Elizabeth."

  Jack paced back and forth before Governor Swann and occasionally glanced up at him as he read.

"The reason Alexandra has left is that she is pregnant and is unable to tell whether you or Commodore Norrington are the child's father. This is all I know and I hope that you are able to make a decision from here. Best of luck."

  Governor Swann looked at Jack who was still pacing, placing the note onto the desk. Slumping down into the chair Governor Swann seemed utterly confused and devastated.

"I…my little girl…my Alexandra."

  Jack reached over and took the note from the desk and put it back into his pocket.

"Tomorrow I am leaving with me crew on the Pearl to go after your daughter. If Commodore Norrington should follow me an' the Pearl or make signs tha' he knows of this little note. I will not hesitate to shoot him. Whether it be all by me onsies or on me Pearl!"

  Governor Swann nodded at Jack.

"I do not intend to speak with the Commodore over this subject until Alexandra is returned here. I give you permission to bring her back to Port Royal by any force necessary Mister Sparrow."

"Thank ye Governor. Glad you could unda'stand."

  Jack turned and left the room pulling the study doors closed behind him. Governor Swann sat there for a while trying to make sense of what had happened to him. As he contemplated there was a gentle knock at the door and the rather shaken up and now nervous councillor entered.

"Umm…Governor Swann…is everything alright?"

"Perfectly fine…just the future son-in-law had had rather a little too much rum for the evening and had come to declare his love for my daughter. Nothing to worry about I'm sure he will be fine soon enough and I apologise on his behalf for his behaviour."

  The councillor nodded and soon the discussion resumed as it had been before Jack had entered so spectacularly. However Governor Swann's thoughts were elsewhere for the rest of the evening.

~*~

**_  Well that's all for this chapter. I hope it is okay and you enjoyed. I thought that I should add a little more adventure to this chapter just to spice it up a little more!_**

**_ Until next time _**

**_Thank you _**

**_xx_**


	21. Chapter 21: Following on

Pirates Of The Caribbean: Not all treasure is gold and silver

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to The Pirates of the Caribbean however any characters I do create are my own so no stealing! 

Rated: R!! (Due to scenes of a sexual nature, violence and language) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**_I would like to dedicate this chapter to Andrew who passed away Monday 23rd of February 2004._**

**_ He fought cancer for over two years and left us when he was only 18 years old. _**

**_You were a good friend who truly made me smile and feel so very special._**

**_ I really do miss you Andy._**

**_You will always be in our hearts and forever in our minds._**

**_ RIP_******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 21:**

Before the morning sun had even managed to appear on the horizon Jack was on his way down to the docks, there was still that air of night freshness lingering that would have normally made a person cheerful to be alive but Jack's mind was far from anything cheerful. His thoughts dwelled in a depressive and dangerous place, which he himself feared to even allow a slim chance to be fully in control. 

  He had sent a message out to all his crew who were either staying on the Pearl or staying in local taverns, asking them to be on the Pearl before dawn ready and prepared. The Governor had arranged for supplies and all other needed and necessary items to be taken down to the Pearl during the night and paid for all the costs. This would allow for a swift departure by Jack and the crew to make up for lost time and gain pace with the ship heading for England. 

  Jack aimed to catch up with the others within four days maximum and hopefully two if the winds remained with him all the way. Of course he knew that as the Pearl was the fastest ship in the Caribbean he could catch up with them in no time but he didn't want to make the crew think that there was something wrong. He had lied about the Governor wanting them to make sure that the ship made passage to England safely without having to encounter any pirate's attention. Governor Swann had even written a formal pardon for Jack allowing him to pass through British waters with his pardon as representation of England.

  Once all had been arranged Jack had excused himself and taken to his room to try and get some sleep. Of course he had had a very restless night thinking everything over in his mind. He wanted to know why Alexandra had cheated, when it had happened, who knew and did she love him enough to come back with him. 

  But the one thought that played through his mind the most was whether the child was his or not. Could he take her back and love her until the day the babe was born to then find that Commodore Norrington was the father or take the risk of losing her and find out one day that the child was his but he never had a chance to know it.

 Having these thoughts play through his mind Jack had gone for a wander around the fort and gardens, passing by chance beneath the Commodores window he heard him moving about and settling for the night Jack had beyond tempted when given the perfect opportunity whilst the whole of Port Royal slept, to murder Commodore Norrington for touching _his_ Alexandra…_his_ wife…_his_ girl…_his love_. But then that annoying little voice of reason came into play…often sounding similar to Elizabeth. He knew it in his heart that killing Norrington would result in more problems then providing one satisfying solution.

  As he continued on his way to the docks he could see up ahead his beloved pearl…the only thing to stay faithful to him. Even when Barbossa stole his Pearl even she came back. What Jack shared with his ship was more than love…it was unconditional. Maybe his father had been right…_'the only thing to love you in life will be your ship no woman will ever treat you as fairly.'_****

 He could see the Black pearl gently rocking in the water as if beckoning him closer like a siren yet drawing him near to comfort him like a mother to a child. Walking slowly towards her he felt a sense of calm wash over him as the creaking of the wood and the lapping of the waves against the Black Pearls sides grew louder. 

  Making his way up the gangplank Jack could hear his crew gathered on deck talking amongst themselves. Taking a deep breath jack gathered his wits about him and stepped onto the deck grinning like the typical madman that the crew all knew.

"Mornin' ye bloody scurvy seadogs. Now we hav' a task been given to us by the Governor. So we be makin' our way to England."

  He grinned as the crew cheered and waited watching him for some reason. Jack looked at Mr Gibbs hoping that he would set them all into motion. He smiled as he heard Gibbs yelling at the crew in his usual charming manner.

"….Go on get the lot of ye bloddy dawgs before I have ye all thrown ova board!" 

  The crew all quickly went their ways to set about their tasks apart from Anamaria and Mr Gibbs who Jack beckoned to wait for a moment. He approached them both and lowered his tones to nearly a whisper.

"I be needing you two in me quarters just after we set sail, but for now Ana you take helm and Gibbs find me some rum."

  Both nodded and looked at each other discretely as Jack made his way to the Captains Quarters and closed the door rather loudly behind him.

~*~

  Alexandra yawned and rolled over trying to savour the last few moments of sleep before she had to get up. Stretching she felt her toes reach off the end of the bed and out from under the covers exposing them to the cool air. She jumped and opened her eyes and looked about at first puzzled to why she was not at home in her nice warm bed then it dawned on her gradually.

  Pulling the sheet up around her Alexandra curled up into a tight ball and buried her face into the pillow. She wished now that she could fall back into the blissful sleep and resume that wondrous dream that she had been having. Of course at that moment the maid that she was sharing the room with knocked on the door and entered.

"Miss Alexandra…Master William would care to know if you would join him for breakfast in his room this morning?"

  Alexandra peered over the top of the sheet and smiled pleasantly at the maid. Before running her hands quickly over her hair.

"Please tell Master William that I accept his offer and shall join him shortly…thank you."

  The young maid nodded and left Alexandra to wash and dress. Alexandra soon felt fresh and awake enough to face the reality of the world. Leaving her little shared room Alexandra stepped through into the grand living quarters that her sister and brother in law now shared for the journey. How she longed for a bed that was bigger than her and a marble bath like the one they had in their little adjoining bathroom. _That is it…I'm going to ask Will if I can use the bath now before it gets too late in the journey and I shall feel awful for asking. _Alexandra smiled to herself and made her way over towards the bed where her sister lay sleeping. 

  She looked so peaceful laying there her hair fanned out across the pillows and framing her sister's delicate face. Unlike Elizabeth she had not been so lucky in inheriting all the graceful features of their mother. Her face was slightly more rounded in shape and her figure more filled but then Elizabeth had said she did envy her body, she had once even called her curvy figure an enticement to other males! 

  Sitting on the edge of the bed Alexandra curled around her sisters' form and breathed in the scent of her hair. It smelled of freshly cut flowers and vanilla essence. Closing her eyes Alexandra tried to lose herself in the warmth of her sisters body but the opening of the main door caused Alexandra to jump up and quickly go to hide but to her relief it was only Will returning from the galley with their breakfast. 

"William!"

  Will smiled sheepishly like a young boy caught stealing an apple. He placed the tray onto the table and began to remove the items from it.

"I know I must be in trouble because you and your sister only ever call me by my full name when I am."

  Alexandra told to hold back and small smile and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well what do you expect? You near frightened me to death and to find it was only you I was going to hide from is just…infuriating."

  Will laughed and bowed playfully and somewhat tauntingly at Alexandra.

"I do apologise dearest sister in law."

    Alexandra rolled her eyes and stepped away from the wardrobe where she had intended to hide, making her way over to the table she seated herself and looked over the plates.

"Hmm…I assume their cook has little culinary expertise."

  Will ignored Alexandra's comment knowing fully well that she was just being overly fussy. They ate in silence both silently enjoying each other's company whilst all the while contemplating what they had to do when they arrived in England. The silence was comfortable for a while but as Alexandra sat there she suddenly felt that terrible pang of loneliness, as she sat there thinking and dwelling upon the subject more and more she could feel herself nearing to tears.

  Not wanting to embarrass herself infront of Will, Alexandra quickly ate the last of her food and excused herself. 

~*~

  Anamaria and Mr Gibbs sat around the table in the Captains Quarter watching Jack as he paced back and forth in front of them. He had just explained the letter and their true intention of their voyage both unsure of what to say had remained silent and waited for their Captain to say something. Both knew that Jack was not a man to express his emotions willingly so to see him so angry and pent up over what Alexandra had done meant that they knew that he was truly hurt.

  Alexandra coughed and reached for the mug of rum before her.

"Shoul' never hav' pulled 'er out the water."

  Anamaria glanced at Mr.Gibbs unsure whether his comment was wise or not, but Jack made a slight grunting noise and continued pacing. Anamaria seeing that something was needed to be done sat herself at the table.

"Well Jack…looks like we be havin' ourselves an adventure again. But wha' ye plan to do when ye find her?"

"I'm gonna get 'er to tell me truth…to talk it out?"

"But what if the lass don' want to talk?"

  Mr Gibbs was right, that was one thing Jack hadn't thought through yet. He has assumed that she would talk and then he could decide things from there. But now with this minor possible problem Jack had to think quickly on his feet.

"We do what we do best mates…we're pirates…we steal her."

  Anamaria looked at Jack in disbelief, obviously he was intent on finding out the truth. Whether it was going to be told willingly or not.

  Before all of what had happened she would have been sure that Jack wouldn't hurt or force a lady into doing anything she didn't want but after what Alexandra had done…

 Jack stopped his pacing and reached for a nearby rum bottle.

"Ye both can leave now…Anamaria ye take the helm then Mr.Gibbs ye can relieve her when she be feeling tired."

"Aye Captain."

**~*~**

  Alexandra sat on the window ledge of Will and Elizabeth's room, enjoying the cool sea air breeze. It was nearing evening and she had been amusing herself reading books and having one-sided conversations with Elizabeth. Even though her sister could not support her just having her there was good enough for Alexandra, it gave her a sense of calm when she could a storm within her beginning to swell up. As much as Will was supportive Alexandra felt that she needed another females support but over time she had begun to worry about telling Elizabeth what had happened when she awake. Would her own sister disown her…what would Elizabeth say to Will when she found out he had helped her. Would Elizabeth hate her for betraying Jack?

  Closing her eyes and resting her head back against the wooden frame Alexandra she surrendered herself to the sound of the waves and the gulls high above the ship. Little did she realise that while she surrendered herself to the calm of the sea following swiftly behind was the one man she longed not to see again…in a long time.

**~*~**

**For this chapter I wanted to show how close Jack is with the Black Pearl. From the lines used in the movie he really does seem to love the Pearl completely…well that is the impression I got and some may not share this view.**

**I also wanted to show Jack's true pirate side as so often he is portrayed as being a comical pirate. But hey I hope you like it and let me know by reviewing if there is anything you want me to add or change!**

**Sorry it is so short but I felt that I needed to get to the next chapter and get a little more action in!**

**PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS IN YOUR MIND!**

**Until the next chapter!**

**Take care best wishes and**

**Thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22: Histories & Plans

Pirates Of The Caribbean: Not all treasure is gold and silver

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to The Pirates of the Caribbean however any characters I do create are my own so no stealing! 

Rated: R!! (Due to scenes of a sexual nature, violence and language)

 Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry this took so long to come out but I hope you enjoy it! Thanks and please review!****

**Chapter 22:**

  Three days had passed and there had been a sighting of the British Naval ship on the horizon. The plan, which Jack had already told Gibbs and Anamaria, was to wait for the opportune moment before catching up with the British ship and 'attacking' in the broadest terms possible. Neither had asked why they didn't just catch them now because knowing Jack he had some plan up one of his sleeves. 

  Jack had taken to shutting himself away in his quarters for the last two evenings with a few bottles of rum and his own company, but that wasn't what worried Gibbs and Anamaria, it was the fact that he had locked his door on both occasions. Both knew that Jack could be a rather irrational man at times and seeing as he had his gun with him at all times they hoped he wouldn't do anything too foolish.

  He had hardly spoken about Alexandra and when he had briefly mentioned her name he seemed to change the topic of the conversation very quickly. Jack had even asked for one of the smaller rooms adjoining to Anamaria's room to be cleaned and have the minimum of furniture in there. Now of course Anamaria had cottoned on to what the room would possible be used for…she didn't mind in the slightest. 

  It was late afternoon when Jack took over the helm of the Black Pearl. Running his hands over the dark and weathered wood he felt the Pearl talk to him. The way she almost moved faster when he was in control and the winds picked up was a sign that the Peal and Jack shared some sort of connection.

  The history of Jack and the Black Pearl had never been exactly clear to anyone…it was as if the pair of them held tightly onto this secret. The way Jack could close his eyes and never falter from his course, how the Black Pearl was responsive to his every subtle move. Now what people did know of the history of the pair (and little it was) seemed so much like a fairytale or story that most dismissed it. But there was some truth behind the fables.  

~*~ 

  His father had been, Benjamin Jack Sparrow, a carpenter for the town where he had lived but he loved to put his hands to work at building ships, that is how he had met Jacks mother. 

  Her name was Pérola and she had been the daughter of a Portuguese merchant visiting the town for a few months. It had been love at first sight and they had spent every waking hour together, but then her father had discovered them together and had Benjamin banished from the town forever.

  Pérola had fallen pregnant during that time and losing Benjamin broke her heart, so she spent 6 years of her life bringing up the little boy named Jack, in memory of his father. She spent every night telling her son all about his wonderful father who now sailed the seas and would one day come and rescue them to take them on an adventure. 

  And in some ways she was right, one night there was a midnight raid by a pirate ship and Pérola was killed protecting her son. But before she had died she had begged with one of the men to take her son and a silver ring given to her by her Ben and find Ben Sparrow to tell him what had become of her. 

  Unknown to Pérola her beloved had been the Captain of the ship which had attacked the town. When the men returned with the young boy who was clutching the ring tightly and spoke of the mother who begged for this child to be taken to him and the ring to be shown to him…he knew it could only be his Pérola.

  Ever since that day his father, who taught him the tricks of the pirate trade, had brought up Jack and when he turned 17 had allowed Jack to take control of his own ship…the Black Pearl.

~*~

  Will raised the telescope to his eye again and sighed, leaning back in the crow's nest and scanning the horizon he waited to see some sign of a ship, land or anything to break the monotony of the job at hand. He didn't mind working away and helping the crew, it gave him a break from fretting over Elizabeth and Alexandra as well as time to think about whatever he wished.

 The doctor on board had said that Elizabeth was showing positive signs; she was responding to his little tests that he carried out daily. Will just hoped that the child was alright, as far as the doctor could tell the un born babe was well, as it was still kicking and moving healthy as far as he could tell. But as had been explained by the doctor the only one able to tell if there is something wrong with their child is the mother. She is the one who becomes accustom to regularities in the child as it grows. 

  Will felt guilty that Elizabeth was unable to be awake for everything that was going on and so had taken on the task with Alexandra's help to record every day in a journal of what had gone on with the baby's actions.

  Will looked towards the horizon as the sun began to steadily creep towards it marking the light gently dimmer and casting shadows across the deck. 

  Raising the telescope for a final time Will scanned the horizon, as he looked back along the course they had just come he could see a slight black speck on the horizon. Lowering the telescope Will gazed in that direction as he rubbed the telescope lens cleaning it. Without the telescope the horizon seemed bare so raising the telescope once more he watched the area intently. Yet there was no black speck…just water.

  Rubbing his eyes Will peered over the edge of the crows next to see one of the crew climbing his way up. Picking up his shirt and bottle of rum Will waited for the crew member to climb in and nodded to him before climbing his way back down onto the deck. 

  It had been an interesting few days; Alexandra was now in her sixth week of her pregnancy. Having suffered morning sickness, mood swings and an insatiable hunger, Will had eventually given in and resigned himself to being the chief carer for pregnant women. Perhaps it was his punishment for lying to Jack about Alexandra to have to suffer her temper tantrums and peculiar cravings.

~*~

  Jack stood at the helm one hand resting on the wheel running his fingers lazily over the weathered wood, his other hand was tucked into his pocket grasping the box that held the ring that he had shown Elizabeth and Will what seemed an eternity ago. He had planned to surprise Alexandra with it a few days before their 're-marriage' but with everything that had gone on it seemed to have been forgotten. 

  Anamaria stood watching Jack as she tied the ropes attempting to make it appear that she wasn't really working but Gibbs had noticed, both knew that there was more to the story then Jack was letting on. All that they had been told was that Alexandra had been having an affair with the darling Commodore and had run away in fear of having to face Jack if he found out. 

  It had been last night that Anamaria had begun to make the connections in her head. She remembered that Gibbs had come back to the Black Pearl one evening drunk as an ass, and had announced that Jack was having a baby with Alexandra. Now originally Anamaria had thought that Gibbs meant Will and Elizabeth, especially as they were hoping to have a child, but now she had begun to think otherwise.

  That was why Alexandra was running away to England, not only because of her affair with Commodore Norrington but also because she had discovered herself pregnant and was unsure who the father was.

  Now as much as Anamaria cared for Jack as her Captain and partially as her good friend she could understand why Alexandra would run. When Jack lost his temper he could be rather…intimidating, but then perhaps running hadn't been the best answer; Jack could also be a very kind and gentle man. 

  Turning to look over a Gibbs she nodded and placed the rope down onto the pile. Making a subtle gesture towards Jack she began to make her way over to him as if there was nothing particular going on in her mind. Jack who was off in his own little dream world at the time was oblivious to Anamaria until she was barely three paces away.

  Jumping slightly Jack grinned falsely and stretched leaning against the wheel. Anamaria smiled all to knowingly but let her opportune moment to make an comment pass by.

"Cap'ain Jack…what be ye plans for catching up with the British?"

  Jack raised an eyebrow and then gazed towards the horizon where the British ship was.

"Well love, I be planning that we be making our move tonight savvy? See we be going to catch 'em when it dark so that Pearl here wont be noticed."

  Anamaria smiled knowing what kind of manoeuvre Jack had planned, he had managed to pull it off only once before on a similar moon less night. Just hopefully this time there would be less bloodshed and more of a positive result.

"I see Cap'ain. And what will ye be wantin' done 'bout Will, Elizabeth and Alexandra?"

  Anamaria could see the hurt in Jack's eyes at the mention of Anamaria but as fleeting as the emotion had been it was soon replaced with that typical glazed look of rum and control.

"Well Will and Elizabeth maybe left alone, we don't want to be delayin' dear Lizzie from England. But if…Alexandra don't come nicely we be takin' her by force. I want you and Gibbs to get 'er, I can deal with Will."

"Aye Captain."

  Anamaria smiled but before she went to leave him Jack reached out and grasped her shoulder tugging her slightly closer.

"I be needin' to ask ye a favour Anamaria." As he pulled his hand out of his pocket and placed a small box into her hand, Jack held her gaze. "Put this somewhere safe…mind ye somewhere I cant get to it…savvy?"

"Yes Cap'ain…savvy."

  Leaving Jack to his own devices Anamaria made her way below deck towards her cabin still grasping the little box tightly. Waiting until she had closed the door Anamaria opened her palm and gazed at the box. Jack hadn't mentioned anything about her not being able to look in the box and she had a fairly good idea what it was in there. But the typical feminine curiosity had got the better of her for once and bean to open the little box carefully. 

  Anamaria held her breath as she stared at the delicate gold band and the opals that surrounded the black pearl. Jack had certainly out done himself this time…it was beautiful and had probably cost him a fortune. But he had obviously bought it without a care for that money…and that was certainly unlike Jack in many ways. But it seemed such a pity that now the ring seemed to symbolise how he must be feeling, like the little opals everything else about him seemed fairly typically Jack, the same swagger, the toothy glinting grin and the occasionally lewd comments. But at the hearty of him Jack must have felt as dark and alone as that black pearl. 

  Quickly closing the box Anamaria took a deep breath and looked around the room for somewhere to hide it. Then she remembered that there was a little hidden cubbyhole in one of the panels, which Jack had made when Anamaria had stayed on with the crew. It was originally intended for her to hide her monthly needs from the crew but over time they had come accustom to her mood changes once a month and learnt to accept it.

  Tapping the wooden panels along by her hammock she listened for the hollow sound, once she had found it Anamaria pulled the wooden front off and placed the box inside. Taking one last lingering look at the box Anamaria replaced the panel and dusted her hands off, thinking of what various tasks needed to be done before tonight. 

**~*~**

  Alexandra rubbed her stomach in soothing circles, it seemed to help settle her stomach whenever she began to feel unwell and all because of Morning Sickness…it was a stupid name to give it anyway as it came at any point during the day. 

Muttering curses at men, bodies and nature in general Alexandra began to lay the table in her sister's room, it was dusk and Will was due back from his watch any minute. It was a peculiar relationship she had developed with her brother in law over the last month or so. With them both now having to care for Elizabeth they had developed a closer bond and now she owed him everything. 

  Most men would have laughed at her and uncovered the truth of her activities to everyone around her, but Will was different…he was a gentleman through and through. Sighing to herself Alexandra thought back to her old social circles of London. No one had written to her and even those she had written to had not replied. 

  But that's what the socialites of London were like, if you weren't up to date with the latest fashions or gossip you were an outcast and the only reason Alexandra was so popular was because of her mother. She was pushy and controlling always attending the parties and hardly spending any time at home at all.

  It had never really bothered Alexandra that she didn't see her mother much but now she was able to realise that her mother neglected her. The only time that she ever paid attention was when there was a slight possibility that Alexandra's hand could be taken in marriage. But as soon as the moment passed her attention for Alexandra wavered and her fascination with parties and gossip resumed. 

  The day that her mother died she had gone to see her as a doting daughter was expected to do. Her mother hardly spoke at all to Alexandra and spent most of her time dictating letters and reading the newspapers, but that day had been different. Her mother had pulled Alexandra close and spoken to her directly for the first time in a long while, yet what she had to say was not what Alexandra had expected:

"Alexandra…my little burden…I have spent the best years of my life bringing you up and yet still you have not married. You are beautiful…young…intelligent yet far too stubborn. This is why I have written to your father explaining that you are to be sent to him for the discussion of possible prospecting husbands. I hope…unlike your sister Elizabeth that you do not marry below your class…it would be utterly dishonourable. I hope you honour my wishes Alexandra and find yourself a rich man."  

  Later that day she had died leaving Alexandra what was left of her small fortune, which had been dwindled, away on clothes, men and frivolities. Alexandra had been hurt that her mother had not spoken one good word and though the idea of seeing her father and sister was exciting the fact that she would have to spend her time considering future husbands was a downside. 

  But now Alexandra was here…heading on her own path to motherhood where she planned to be a better mother than hers ever was. She didn't care if she was an outcast to the Socialites because she knew deep down that they would never experience the adventures she had been through, never have know the people she had met and never feel the love and care she had felt…with Jack.

  Looking at the table making sure everything was set she sighed covering her face and sighing deeply. Pregnancy and men were two of the keys things which Alexandra were deeming the worst things to be ever created!

~*~

  Anamaria placed the last folded sheet onto the makeshift bed where Alexandra was soon to sleep. The room seemed a little more cosy now that she had cleaned it and removed some of the clutter which had collected in there. The sun was nearly beneath the horizon, the men were preparing themselves for the evening having been re-briefed with the plan, Jack had resigned himself to his quarters and Gibbs was at the helm. 

  It was going to be an interesting night, as Anamaria could feel the blood and adrenaline pumping through her veins. She wasn't sure why but she was looking forward to having a little action, seeing as it had been rather quiet for the crew of the Black Pearl. Making her way up deck she checked for her pistol and cutlass once again.

  Jack had already explained there was to be no bloodshed without a valid reason; their weapons could only be used in defence and any loss of life would have to be explained to Jack personally with the possibility of punishment if not a worthy cause. Gibbs and Anamaria were to find and bring Alexandra to the Black Pearl and Jack was going to deal with Will and anyone of importance who faced them. 

 All of the lights aboard the Black Pearl were to be put out when the last of the sun had dipped beneath the horizon and it was dark enough to move without being seen as easily. The Black Pearl was to sneak up on the British ship and board, by then they would have been probably sighted but Jack had enough faith that seeing as Elizabeth was aboard there would be little resistance so not to endanger the Governors daughter. 

  Standing beside Gibbs, Anamaria waited for Jack to come up on deck and signal to them that the plan as to go into motion. The entire ship was tense with excitement and emotion yet there was an underlying feel of caution…that perhaps there was something more to it all.

  The Pearl fell silent as the crew watched the sun disappear beneath the horizon as if sinking into the sea, the stars above became slightly clearer as they shone and glinted like diamonds watching intently and waiting for Jack to appear on deck.

  The sound of a latch being turned and a door beginning to slowly swing open broke the revered silence of the Pearl. All those on the deck turned to watch the Captain's quarters as the door began to open and a figure step out.

~*~

  Jack stepped out onto the deck and gazed around at the crew, his face held no emotion as he made his way up to the helm and nodded at Gibbs and Anamaria before turning to face the rest of the crew.

"To your stations you scurvy sea-dawgs we have a plan in motion now, savvy?!"

~*~

Pérola: is the Portuguese translation of pearl

  As most of you can already probably guess I have 'borrowed' the plan of Jack's from 'Master and Commander' who have full rights to their movie and I am only borrowing their idea!!!! (SO NO COURT CASES I BEG OF YOU!)

  Sorry if you found this chapter a little too detailed in history and things but I firstly wanted to make sure everything was clear for all (and myself) and secondly to build up the suspense for the up coming chapters. Because even I am excited as the plan for Chapter 23 and 24 and still bubbling away in my mind! 

Thanks to all of those who have been reviewing…hopefully more of you will review again…please!

Take care and until the next chapter…enjoy!

~*~


	23. Chapter 23: Found

Pirates Of The Caribbean: Not all treasure is gold and silver

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to The Pirates of the Caribbean however any characters I do create are my own so no stealing! (Oh how I wish I did sometimes!)

Rated: R!! (Due to scenes of a sexual nature, violence and language)

 Well here it one of the chapters that I have been waiting for and I hope you have been to! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! 

**Chapter 23:**

  The Black Pearl silently glided through the water towards the British ship, all lights were out and there was hardly a sound on board from the crew. The air was filled with suspense and anticipation of the task in hand as they waited for the ship to be close enough to board and the signal for them to move into action to come. 

  Jack was stood at the helm his gaze settled on the ship, to those around him, Jack's appearance was a sea of calm but the reality was that inside he was mixed up. A part of him longed to see Alexandra take her in his arms and forgive her yet another part of him accused her of betrayal, of disappointment and losing his trust. Jack wasn't sure how Alexandra or Will would react to his unexpected arrival; he planned to make the entire situation over fairly quickly as he did not want to harm Elizabeth or the un-born child. 

  The British ship was getting closer and closer and hopefully within a short while they would be near enough so that the British ship could do nothing at all. Jack could see his crew moving around silently…_as silent as the grave even_…he smiled to himself remembering a comment the Commodore Norrington had made when Jack and Elizabeth had been rescued off of that wretched island. 

  But the silence brought another memory to mind…that of the mutiny. How everything had seemed so calm and quiet that night that his crew betrayed him and changed to follow the orders of Barbossa. Ever since that day Jack had learned to trust was a very foolish thing. He ad learnt to reply upon himself and very few others from that day on, so to have Jack's faith and trust meant that you had to be someone very special or have some significance in his life. 

  With the ring, which was originally intended for Alexandra hidden away by Anamaria, Jack had been able to consider and think things over with a little more ease. He had decided what to do with Alexandra depending on her various answers and reasons…but unlike most pirates' death was not one of the answers. 

  Sighing to himself Jack took one last look around his crew before banishing the thought of Alexandra from his head until she was aboard his ship. 

  Will lay on the bed on one side, one arm helped him keep his balance whilst the other was lain across Elizabeth's swollen stomach. He had felt the baby kick gently once or twice already and that had renewed hope in him that everything was going to be all right. The doctor had even said that there was a possibility that Elizabeth would awaken before they arrived in England and so now Will had sat there talking to her for over and hour telling her everything that had gone on. Even the tiniest of details had been described in some effort to make Elizabeth respond. 

  Alexandra had excused herself and was no resting in her room having made the excuse that the baby and her were in need of rest…but Will knew the real reason. Every time that Will lay curled up with Elizabeth Alexandra would make some excuse and leave quickly, all because it reminded her of what she didn't have. Will felt guilty every time but he couldn't be without Elizabeth being close for a whole day. He needed to know that she was there always.

  The Captain had reported that they were at least a week away from England seeing as they had made fairly good speed so far with the weather and winds being mainly in their favour. The crew had been supportive of Will often asking after Elizabeth and the child, one had even whittled a little wooden boat in his spare time for the child when it was born. Will had been unsure of what to say when the crewmember had given him this gift but enough had been said when Will had got very close to being emotional.

  Kissing Elizabeth gently on the forehead Will lay back and closed his eyes wanting everything to go back to being…normal…the calm that they had just got used to.

  Most of the crew aboard the British ship were down below playing cards and relaxing for the evening. The night shift crew were carrying out the tasks fairly laid back often having a quiet joke amongst themselves. Their Captain was a good man and knew that he could rely on his men to get the job done when needed so he didn't mind them being a little more lax in the evenings. 

  The Captain headed down onto the deck and walked past a group of men playing dice in one corner, they all saluted and waited till he had passed by before continuing with the game. It was then that a crew from the crow's nest went up; running back the Captain stood waiting to hear what was being yelled down.

"Captain!!! Ship to stern…Ship to stern! Its gained speed…no lanterns…its been blacked out Captain!"

  The crew of the British ship ran to the stern and watched in shock and horror as the Pearl loomed into sight and saw that she was gaining with them quickly. There was no time to prepare to attack and even if there was the likely hood of the British ship receiving minimal damage to still make it to England was…well minimal.

"Gentlemen to your stations. Prepare to be boarded!"

  The Captain looked about and watched as his men moved quickly around the deck yelling between them, beckoning over a young sailor the Captain began to check his pistol.

"Johnson go and enlighten Mr Turner on our current situation. We may be requiring his services so arm him with a pistol and cutlass."

"Yes Captain"

 The door of Will and Elizabeth's cabin swung open and hit the wall with a loud and heavy thud. Will jumped up from his position on the bed, rather surprised at the interruption and gazed at Johnson who stood panting in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt you Mr Turner but we have a situation up on deck. We seemed to have been snuck up on by another ship. We assume so far it's a pirate ship seeing as it's blacked out all its lanterns…its as if it were a ghost ship! Anyway Captain wanted me to warn you and arm you if you wanted to come up on deck."

  Will during this had got off of the bed and pulled on his jacket, turning to face Johnson he nodded.

"Tell the Captain that I will be on deck shortly. I just have to make sure that Elizabeth will be secure in her room along with her maids. I think that I have adequate weapons of my own however."

"Yes Mr Turner."

  Waiting until Johnson had left Will knocked on the door adjourning to Alexandra's room. 

"Alexandra, are you decent? May I come in?"

  The door slowly opened and a sleepy looking Alexandra peered up at Will.

"Sorry I was just falling asleep…what is the matter Will, you look as if you have seen a ghost. Is Elizabeth alright?"

"Elizabeth is fine but we seem to have caught up by a pirate ship. It hasn't been identified as of yet so I am going to go up on deck and help with the rest of the men. I want you to stay with Elizabeth and if anything should happen I'm giving you these to protect yourself."

  Will pointed towards the table where a pistol and a small cutlass lay.

"You must only use them in defence if someone tries to get into the room and attack you. I will lock the door and try to get down to you before anyone else does."

  Alexandra listened and nodded though everything seemed to happening rather fast. She couldn't defend herself let alone protect her sister…but it seemed that she had no choice in that matter at all. 

  Will looked at Alexandra who had seemed to get more and more paler as he had told her. After placing a chaste kiss on her cheek Will began to walk to the door.

"Trust me Alexandra…I won't allow anything to happen to either of you but I have to make sure that just incase the worst should happen that both of you will be safe."

  Alexandra nodded and smiled weakly watching as Will left her with the sleeping Elizabeth alone in the cabin. She heard the key turn in the lock and listened as Will's heavy footsteps became quieter. Above her up on deck she could hear the men yelling between themselves and running back and forth, their footsteps heavy on the wooden deck.

  Closing her eyes Alexandra listened careful as the footsteps began to slow and gradual stop, the voices of the men quietened so until all that could be heard was the creaking of the wood and the lap of the waves against the side of the ship. What would she do if someone did come down and try to get into the room…should she wait by the door and kill them when they enter or wait till they got in and then surprise them. Feelings of fear, nausea and confusion swept over her but a sudden thud broke Alexandra's train of thought. 

 Opening her eyes Alexandra looked up at the ceiling of the cabin and held her breath. She could hear a murmur of men's voices and the sound of footsteps not running but walking swiftly up on deck…did they belong to the men or the men of the other ship. Gripping onto the bedstead Alexandra tried to calm herself but she began to panic over who it could be.

  Could it be the Commodore come to take her back under the command of her father…or perhaps just to claim her as his own. She wouldn't go with him if it was she just couldn't return back to Port Royal and have to face her father and Jack…Jack…it could be the Pearl and Jack. But will had been so sure that nobody could possible catch up with especially as they had the few days advantage over anyone. And there was no ship fast enough to catch them up…but the winds had been in the ships favour…and this ship was fairly laden down as it was taking crates of furniture and other curious items back over to England, s it would make them that little bit slower than usual. 

  Watching the door careful Alexandra waited for something to happen, people were still moving up on deck and the voices were a little more raised but there seemed to be no sounds of anyone fighting…at all. Turning for a moment Alexandra looked at her sister who lay there looking so peaceful, blissfully unaware or what was taking place.

"Elizabeth…why…I need you…why can't I be as confident as you. I'm scared and I feel all alone…please…please wake up…"

  Will watched as his fried approached them, his steps fast and not as unsteady as they usually were. There was no smile upon his face instead there was a look of betrayal and determination and Will knew whom that was directed for. For a moment he felt like a child about to be scolded for breaking something precious…and in many ways that's was true…he had broken the trust that had built up over time between himself and Jack Sparrow.

  The young Captain who stood beside Will seemed a little uneasy about the situation, he didn't want his men to attack and then suffer such great losses that they had to return to Port Royal…he would then have to suffer punishment from the Commodore and the Governor for placing his daughters life in danger. Yet it seemed that the infamous Black Pearl's crew did not want to harm anyone…instead they seemed rather instead to be waiting for their Captain to say something. 

  Will took a deep breath and raised his eyes so to look at Jack and wait for him to say something. But for a few moments there was silence on the British ship. Jack seemed to want to say something to Will but couldn't…so instead he turned to address the Captain.

"I believe you have something of mine…mate."

  The young Captain nodded and looked at Will.

"Oh…I do? And what would this be Mister Sparrow?"

  Jack's gave moved from the Captains to Will as he spoke.

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow to you...savvy? It be a young woman, not your dear Elizabeth mind you but her sister."

"I am afraid you must be mistaken Captain Sparrow but the Governor never mentioned to me that his youngest daughter Miss Alexandra was to be joining us on this trip…anyway as your wife, if I am correct, I do believe she is meant to be under you watchfully eye at all times."

  Will seeing Jack begin to reach for his pistol realised that he had become slightly annoyed by what the young Captain had said. Reaching over Will rested a hand on the young Captains shoulder.

"Captain…please allow me to speak with Captain Sparrow for a moment."

  The young Captain glanced between Jack and Will before nodding.

"Fine…as you wish Mr Turner." 

  Waiting until the young Captain had left, Will turned to face Jack.

"Jack…you can not do this. Alexandra isn't here and you are delaying Elizabeth's course to England."

  Jack shook his head and stepped closer to Will.

"Look Will…I have no problem with you mate. I do understand that you were only doin' what was best for your sister in law however…she is _mine_. I know what went on and I want her back…I want her to tell me that she doesn't want me and that she never loved me."

"What if she does not love you Jack?"

"I will let her go…return her to Port Royal where her father may have a more watchful eye over her. Now Will…you may have pirate blood in you but don't stand in my way…I want to see Alexandra whether you like it or not."

  Raising a hand Jack beckoned over Gibbs and Anamaria who both smiled slightly at Will, but covered it quickly so that Jack would not see. 

"How will you find her on a ship this large with only Gibbs and Anamaria looking?"

  Will hated having to argue with Jack but he knew that if Elizabeth were here he would have a hell of a harder time. Betraying Jack had been very difficult but he knew that Jack understood why.

"Well I had a little bird who told me…so I believe that we an find her pretty quickly…go on Gibbs…Anamaria."

  Both hesitated for a moment trying to almost apologise to Will but neither wanted to make Jack suffer anymore…they knew how much he loved that girl and he would do anything for her…even die if he had to. Will watched on hoping that Alexandra would forgive him and that Elizabeth would understand when she awoke.

  Anamaria looked in each of the rooms as they made their way along the corridor. Gibbs had gone down into the hold and made sure that the door was bolted and locked so that they could be certain that Alexandra was not hiding there. He had returned a short while ago and they were making their way towards the finer quarters where the Governor and his servants might stay.

  Anamaria had the feeling she knew where Alexandra was hiding…and probably knowing Will she would have some form of weapon on her for protection…especially if she was having to look out for both her self and her sister.

  There were two finer rooms to check and the servant's room and that was it…as Gibbs opened the door of the first room he managed to knock over a stand with a pile of books on it, there was a heavy thud as the stand fell and the books scattered everywhere. 

  Sighing Anamaria knew that all chances of being remotely discreet and quick about it were now out the window. Alexandra would have certainly heard that and now would be on guard. Glaring at Gibbs she hit him around the back f the head and muttered away to herself as she made her way towards the servants room and the last room.

  Alexandra sat on the bed the pistol laid on the bed beside her and the cutlass lay across her lap, she had been watching to door of the cabin closely and listening to the voices up on deck. She was unable to make out what was being said but from time to time she could tell that some point was being emphasised upon greatly.

  Hearing a loud thud she rose from the bed and approached the door now grasping both of her weapons tightly. The pistol only had one shot and she had no clue how to reload it…but as long as she made herself look scary enough that would probably work.

  Leaning against the wall near the door Alexandra waited listening to the footsteps, which she hadn't noticed before as they approached. It could be Will with one of the men to tell her that it was all clear. But then why on earth had they knocked over something in one of the other rooms. No it had to be pirates coming to take her away…or kill her. 

  Alexandra listened as the footsteps stopped outside the cabin door and two voices…one male and one female began to speak. It only dawned on Alexandra as she listened more carefully that she recognised those voices but from where she just couldn't pin point exactly until:  

"…Miss Alexandra…It be Gibbs and Anamaria 'ere."

  Alexandra stared at the door in disbelief…that is where she recognised those voices from…but that meant…Jack…he was on the ship and he must have found out that she had left. Coughing slightly Alexandra tried to change the sound of her voice.

"I'm sorry…there be no Miss Alexandra here…I'm a servant and maid to Miss Elizabeth."

"We be friends of Elizabeth…may we come an' see her?"

  Alexandra became slightly flustered and cried out in her normal voice.

"No you mustn't she is not well!"

   Clamping her hands over her mouth Alexandra realised that she had panicked. Looking down at the dropped weapons she went to pick them up but heard the handle of the door begin to turn. Listening Alexandra heard Anamaria mutter something about it being locked and hating to have to wreck something. There was a sudden thud as Gibbs began to kick the door. 

  Alexandra could see the wood splintering and she let out a squeak and ran to the bed only holding the cutlass. 

"I'm armed and I will use it! Don't make me Anamaria I don't want to harm you!!"

  Anamaria and Gibbs entered the door and stood in the doorway where the door now swung looking rather beaten from its hinges…but barely. 

"Sorry Alexandra but Jack wants to see you…lower your weapon we don't want to harm you either."

  Gibbs stepped forward as Alexandra began to lower the weapon. She was too scared mixed up and hurt by the fact that someone had betrayed her and allowed Jack to know that she had gone. But then perhaps it was fairly obvious when she had gone missing that there was really only one place she could have gone to so to get away.

  Looking over at Elizabeth Alexandra dropped the weapon to the floor. 

"May I please get my gowns and other items from my room."

  Gibbs looked at Anamaria unsure whether to allow her to go but Anamaria nodded.

"Of course…but I have to watch incase you try to escape."

  Anamaria nodded making her way to the adjoining servants door and into the little room. Both women were silent as Alexandra packed her few items into her bags and placed them on the bed. 

"…I…I never meant to hurt him…I just…"

  Alexandra was unsure what to say, she felt so confused and upset and really wanted to curl up beneath a blanket and wish it all away but that wasn't going to happen. Waiting until Gibbs had taken the bag she followed him out of the room closely followed by Anamaria. 

  Alexandra could feel the nerves build up inside her…not only did she have to face the crew of the British naval ship who knew nothing about her but also the rest of the crew of the Pearl…Will and…Jack. Gazing up the steps, which lead up onto the deck Alexandra paused for a moment realising that she was going to have to face Jack…and what she had done. 

  Feeling a slight pressure on her shoulder Alexandra turned her head to find Anamaria's hand resting on her shoulder. It was very unlike her to show such open feelings but there was an unspoken understanding between the women for the first time. Smiling weakly Alexandra made her way up the stairs onto the deck breathing in the fresh cool salty air. 

  All the men fell silent as she stood there looking about her voice leaving her completely. She felt like a child confronting a monster in a nightmare, she wished that Elizabeth was here to help her…but no…she was by herself and now was the time to grow up and act, as a mature young woman should do. 

  Raising her chin Alexandra looked around before making her way towards where Will, the young British Captain and Jack were stood. She could feel hands begin to shake but she soon hid that curtsying politely when she approached the three of them. 

  She was unsure of what to say and looked to Will for help but before he could say anything Jack stepped forward and roughly pulled Alexandra towards him. Gasping Alexandra tried to fight against her grip but found her struggle was to no avail so she subdued however her eyes held Jack's intense gaze. She saw emotions flickering in his eyes yet there was only one she could pin point…hurt…pain…and she knew she was the cause of that. As suddenly as she was pulled towards him Jack pushed her away her step faltering so she nearly fell over but Will was quick to steady her.

"…That will be all Captain. Thanks for the co-operation now I will leave you and your kind selves to it…Anamaria…Gibbs take our _'guest'_ on board to her room immediately."

  Jack's tone was harsh and uncaring almost as if he was talking about someone who he had found as a stowaway aboard the Pearl. Alexandra nodded a silent thanks to Will and mouthed to him _I'll be fine you just worry about Elizabeth...take care of my sister Will._

  Will watched, as his sister in law was lead away towards the gangplank between the British ship and the Black Pearl.

"Jack…please…don't be too harsh."

  Jack turned to Will and held out his hand that Will took cautiously.

"She's not your problem any more mate. Just you get Elizabeth to _jolly old England _safely and bring back the babe too."

  The pair stood silent for a moment Will accepting that he had done all that he could and Jack understanding why Will had done what he did. The mutual silence said it all between them and as Jack left for the Peal Will knew he would take care of Alexandra however angry he was, he could never harm a woman.

Well there you have it! 12 pages…perhaps a little longer than I anticipated but I felt bad for not posting for while so I hope you enjoy it. 

Sorry I did take so long but heh life is a pig! 

Let me know if you have thoughts on where this might be going because I'm, very curious!

Thank you to _Jack-Sparrow-Lover_ for pointing out the Commodores real name. 

And _Rachel Sparrow_ Alexandra is meant to be 20, sorry if I did make it a little too confusing in that chapter!****


	24. Chapter 24: Aboard the Pearl

Pirates Of The Caribbean: Not all treasure is gold and silver

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to The Pirates of the Caribbean however any characters I do create are my own so no stealing! (oh how I wish I did sometimes!)

Rated: R!! (Due to scenes of a sexual nature, violence and language)

Hey well here it is the next chapter! I hope you like it! I'm still pretty amazed at how far this story has got and with so many chapters!

Hehe and I see from quite a few of you that you certainly have an idea of what kind of story you want especially with what you want to happen between Jack and Alexandra. Well you will just have to wait and see where it's going to go!

If you are at all puzzled to why a random !! occurs its a division between sections as the old style that i used to do no longer works (mutter grumble curse) so until i can work it out expect random things!

Anyway enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!

Thank you!

**Chapter 24:**

The flickering candlelight enhanced the smallness of the room, which was to be Alexandra's quarters for who knew how long. It contained minimal furniture and a little grimy window, which had already been secured so that it could only open a small amount allowing a gentle breeze in, but no person out.

The bed was fairly comfortable if yet a little cramped but after what she had done Alexandra understood why she wasn't staying in the most luxurious of quarters, but it could have been far worse, she could have been forced to sleep in with the men in one of those wretched hammocks.

The room had two doors, one that was locked and obviously lead into the corridor and the second opened into Anamaria's room but that had been locked behind her with a muttered apology from Anamaria.

Having already unpacked her few items of clothing and placed them into the rather old wooden chest that stood against the opposite wall to the bed Alexandra sat waiting for something to happen. The ship had already moved off and left the British Naval ship shrinking on the horizon leaving behind Will and her sister to continue their journey to England. Alexandra felt guilty that she had left her brother in law to attend to his wife and how to possibly explain to the Captain why he had allowed Alexandra to sneak on board the ship.

Taking out a small leather bound book Alexandra settled herself on the bed and began to leaf through the pages trying to draw her attention away from waiting for the ominous sound of Jack's heavy footsteps along the corridor ad either one of the doors being unlocked. Running her fingers along the cover of the book Alexandra reminisced how she used to pretend to read this book when her mother would come into to scold her for some silly little thing. The book had managed to get her out of trouble so many times before but it seemed now that she was going to find no way out of this predicament.

Turning the book over in her hands Alexandra read the small blurb lined in gold, on the front cover, which had become worn away and dull over time. The book had been given to her by one of her tutors a Miss Everson, it had been her gift to Alexandra before she left for France to marry her fiancé Monsieur Claude D'Amel. She could still remember Miss Everson cupping her face in her hands as Alexandra, a mere child of six at the time, could not understand what the book was for and had pulled a rather disgusted face. Miss Everson had laughed and said to her as she climbed into the carriage:

'_I wish you luck child and maybe when you are older you will know the true meaning of this book. Keep it close to your heart and never lose it. Your mother will appreciate you reading it some time I am sure.' _

And it was true Alexandra now understood what the book meant especially being entitled 'The _Correct_ Posture, Composure and the Etiquettes of Young Ladies in Society.'

Lying back on the bed Alexandra ran her hands over the increasing bump she sighed trying to work out how far along she was. Thinking back over the few weeks that had passed she could be anything between 8 to 11 weeks. But the thing was did it really matter, there was no point trying to work out as she had been sleeping with both Jack and Norrington so she could never be truly sure. It wasn't just the matter of how far along she was in her pregnancy but who the father was.

Alexandra also had the minor problem of not knowing whether Jack knew about her pregnancy and her sleeping with Norrington. But from the fact that her bump wasn't exactly hidden any more she could only assume that he had realised that she was pregnant. Her thoughts began to wander from having to face Jack to the prospect of having a child. She hadn't really thought about it much ever since she had found out she was pregnant. She had spent so much time trying to hide the fact and get a way round it that she had forgot the fact that the child that she was going to have was her own. A little baby which she would have to nurture and educate and love.

Smiling Alexandra began to think over the many names that her sister had spoken of when she had found out that she was pregnant. Of course they were all so very fancy and grand at first but then Elizabeth had whispered that these were all names mentioned by her father. They had both laughed so freely back then but now…there was no one to laugh with. There was no reason to laugh at all.

Closing her eyes Alexandra trailed her finger tips across her stomach in circles, as much as the constant motion and the feeing was soothing it never felt as soothing as when Jack had done it to her. Placing her hands flat out on her stomach Alexandra listened carefully hearing footsteps along the corridor outside her room. There was no point hurrying to the door or even trying to move because if somebody wanted her they would come and tell her. Especially as Jack had made it quite clear that her treatment on board the ship was not going to be at all pleasurable.

There was a gentle click of a key being placed and turned in the lock of the door, which lead out into the corridor. Adjusting her light gown Alexandra sat up trying to at least appear some what presentable whether any body cared or not. The door opened to reveal Anamaria.

"Cap'n Jack wants you to see 'im in his room now."

!!

The silence was haunting and the tension could have been easily cut with a knife, neither had spoken since Alexandra had entered the room. Jacks gaze had rested permanently on this woman who had taken his love and trust and abused it like no one else before. The half filled rum bottle which was clenched tightly in his hand caught the flickering candle light and glinted enhancing the swirling dark liquid trapped within the glass bottle. Alexandra twisted the stem of the glass between her fingers watching as the rum in her glass sloshed back and forth within its contain it remained a single drop untouched. She wished that he would speak…yell…scream…even a whisper would do to break the silence, which made her feel so very small.

Raising her eyes Alexandra's met with Jack's unmoving stare, caught in that moment she was unable to avert her gaze and so remained feeling a multitude of emotions was over herself and all the while becoming more like a rabbit about to be finally taken by the hunter. It was as if a spell had been put on her as Alexandra watched Jack rise from his chair and move towards a small wooden chest with two worn yet elaborate drawers. Approaching her Jack revealed that he was grasping a letter in his hand which he un-crumpled and read aloud, cutting out some parts which he felt she did not need to know.

"Mister Sparrow, I was sworn to secrecy but cannot allow you to suffer due to someone else's foolishness. This is why I must tell you that Alexandra Swann has left for England in secret on board the ship with William and Elizabeth. The reason Alexandra has left is that she is pregnant and is unable to tell whether you or Commodore Norrington are the child's father. This is all I know and I hope that you are able to make a decision from here…as you can see Alexandra…I made my decision so now we are here."

Jack banged his fist down on the table causing a wine glass to fall over and spill its contents across the table and floor. Alexandra gasped and her eyes flickered from the incriminating letter now pressed against the table beneath his fist and the bottle of rum which was now pressed to Jacks lips and quickly being drained. Once emptied the bottle was lowered and allowed to drop to the floor with a heavy thud where it then rolled beneath the bed as if retreating in fear as Alexandra now wished she could do.

Confusion, betrayal, hurt and anger welled up within Alexandra as she went over the letter in his head. The way Jack had spoken them caused each incriminating word to sting its truth and reality into her heart.

"Who gave you the letter? Who wrote it?!"

Alexandra's voice was unwavering and calm as she confronted Jack, rising from her seat.

"I know that Will certainly did not betray me and write you that note. Only her knew the full extent of my departure…I am sure of it. It could only be…"

Alexandra trailed off her mind thinking through the maids, servants and the Commodores cousin all who either knew or could have over heard about what was going on yet still not believing it she glared at Jack.

"Don't tell me that you were spying on me Jack?!"

Jack could not believe that accusation and outburst from Alexandra as if she was the injured person in this situation. She wasn't the victim he was!

"I wasn't spying on you but perhaps I shoul' have been. Who wrote it is of _no_ concern to ye dear especially as its _you_ who committed the _crime_. Therefore its _me_ who shall be askin' the questions savvy?!"

Alexandra opened her mouth to respond but saw Jack smile at her somewhat sneeringly reminding her of the fact that it was her fault. Closing her mouth Alexandra sat back in her chair resigning herself back to a quieter disposition.

"Glad we could agree. Now care to tell me hows an' when your dealings with our dear Commodore began."

"And that's everything…I swear."

Alexandra had explained everything from the moment that she had first been kissed by the Commodore to the moment that she had been taken from the British Naval ship and brought aboard the Black Pearl. Jack had remained silent throughout making no comments, sounds or even changes in his outwards appearance. Alexandra had even included the first time she had felt unwell and discovered that she was pregnant; she had felt that there was no point in denying any of it at all. She had been caught and was now trapped by the truth.

She knew that Jack could easily have her thrown overboard within moments. As much as she knew and believed that Jack was not that cruel especially towards a woman, there was always that threat that underlying fear that he might just use some of his pirate attributes against her, especially after what she had done.

"…the child…do ye know whos it is?"

Alexandra shook her head and placed a hand against the bump where the one thing that could ruin her entire life…or maybe even improve it now dwelled. She had to consider the fact that if the child was the Commodores that her life would return to as it was in London, full of people who don't care if you like them or not as long as you talked gossip, fashion and money you could fit in with them, but with him she would have a life of luxury where money would never be an obligation.

Where as if the child was Jack's she could have a life of love and adventure. Where she would never have to face the reality of balls and people who lie about you behind your back. Money might be a problem but she could survive with Jack.

"Does the Commodore know at all that you have come after me?"

"No but your father does…an' I warned him not to tell the Commodore about what has gone on…or else I'd kill him. Whether he's the father of your child or not!"

"So where does that leave us Jack?"

"…it's Captain Jack Sparrow to ye."

"Oh."

Alexandra watched as Jack walked over to the window and gazed out. Wrapping her arms around her stomach Alexandra sighed and leant back against the chair.

"Did you ever love me?"

Jacks voice broke Alexandra's trail of though and she watched this man who had often confused her with many emotions and feelings now ask her a very honest question. One that now made her feel somewhat guiltier...if that was possible.

"Well did you?"

"Ja…Captain Jack Sparrow please I'm rather tired and its late…I wish to retire to my room. Please I want to leave now…we can talk about this tomorrow."

Jack turned to face her, a passion of a need to have an answer and some pain in his eyes. He walked towards Alexandra steadily, who rose from her seat and stepped back feeling extremely nervous and trapped.

"Captain please let me go and rest."

Alexandra continued to back up until she felt the smooth wood of the wall behind her back, she watched in dear and confusion as Jack neared her and finally gripped her upper arms tightly.

"Well!?! Did you?! Because if ye didn't your sure a fine good actress I'll tell ye that much. Especially n' bed…you certainly convinced me!"

Jack spat the words out as he tightened his grip on Alexandra's arms. She whimpered under his scrutiny and tried to push him away. His face was close to hers and she could feel his every ho breath against her cheek as she turned her head away and closed her eyes tightly.

"You responded so well to my every touch. Ye certainly seemed t' like the way I ran my hands over your body…responsiv' that's what you were! Excellent acting on your behalf if I do say my self!. Was it the same between ye an' our dear Commodore? I bet ye reacted the under his every caress an' touch, did ye act for him?"

Jack leant in closer hauling Alexandra up against him as he yelled and let everything that he had been feeling out in one sudden burst. Alexandra cowered before him but he wouldn't allow her to move away.

"Did ye act like you must have don' for me if ye don't love me at all…never did I bet. Is tha' what your mother taught ye in London how to trick and fool men into believing that you loved them just so that you could get at their money. Well Miss Alexandra…or is it Mrs Sparrow!? Why did you spare my life back then and say that we were wed? You coul' have got good an' rid of me then and been with your bloody precious Commodore!!"

Alexandra throughout the onslaught had tried to fight her way free of Jacks grip, she had tried to hit him and pull free but he held onto her tight as if he would never let her go. As she listened to him question her and accuse her she could feel her every wall breaking down. She hated herself so much at that moment and she knew Jack felt exactly the same. She wanted to get out to go far away from everybody at that moment and shut herself off from the rest of the world.

Tears coursed down her cheeks as she heaved out another heavy sob still struggling with what little energy was left in her against Jack. The thought that she had tainted her relationship with both men and ruined the respect that her brother in law may have once had for her. Jack shook her once again, not hard enough to harm her but enough to cause her to scream in fear and anger. With the swell of emotions in her Alexandra lashed out trying to kick Jack and yelled at him.

"I DID LOVE YOU…and I still do! Really I…I do."

At Alexandra's sudden outburst Jack's grip loosened and she pulled away, before he could stop her Alexandra fled from the room sobbing her heart out. The cabin door swung violent back having bounced of the wall rather loudly. As Jack looked towards the door he could see the few night shift crewmembers stood there paused in their work staring somewhat in disbelief at Jack and the cabin door where the young woman had just fled. They had heard the yells and the screams but the sudden exit from their Captains room had shocked them slightly from their work.

"GET BACK TO WORK YE LAZT BASTARDS! Stop listenin' into my private conversations unless ye all want to be scrubbin' the decks for the next month!"

Jack stomped out of his cabin and looked around unsure of where to start looking for Alexandra. A subtle and quiet cough from one of the crew caught Jack's attention, he looked towards the young man who sheepishly pointed in the direction of the galley steps before quickly returning to his work .As Jack passed he muttered a rather grumbled response and disappeared down the galley steps.

!!

Please let me know what you think about this chapter! Was it up to your expectations? REVIEW PLEASE! Until the next chapter enjoy!


	25. Chapter 25: Encounters

Pirates Of The Caribbean: Not all treasure is gold and silver Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to The Pirates of the Caribbean however any characters I do create are my own so no stealing! (Oh how I wish I did sometimes!) Rated: R!! (Due to scenes of a sexual nature, violence and language)  
  
HEHE! My exams are all over! It's so great to not have to revise and finally be able to relax! I hope this chapter is okay...I did have a bit of writers block when trying to put words to computer screen but hey I hope that I got over it alright. Please let me know what you think!!  
  
I'm glad you all enjoyed the previous chapter! Keep reviewing I really want to reach 100 by the next chapter so please even if it just says something very short review! I love to be appreciated (sad yes but I am like that)  
  
Anyway on with the next chapter!  
  
Enjoy! =)  
  
Chapter 25:  
  
The once soothing sounds of the Black Pearl rocking back and forth in the waves now groaned loudly like a man dying and creaked so badly that Alexandra feared that the ship might suddenly sink and take her down into the depths of the sea. Having fled Jack's room Alexandra now wandered in the bowels of the ship past rooms and doors, which she no longer recognised.  
  
Alexandra wasn't quite sure what had compelled her to run or why she had run to here, there was really no sense in her actions but it seemed that there was no point in turning back to face Jack when he was in a temper like that. The tears were slowly receding and yet she still felt the pain and upset that had hit her when Jack had questioned her. Love was such a fickle thing and although she thought she knew what it was to love she had now succeeded in proving herself wrong.  
  
The corridor she walked along seemed endless due to the lack of natural light and the flickering candles which were few and sparsely spaced along the corridor. She supposed hardly anyone came down here because of this but at the back of her mind she could just about remember Jack perhaps bringing her once down here, but they hadn't really paid much attention to their surroundings and instead more attentions to...each other. Placing a hand against the dark wood Alexandra continued to follow the wall to her left, she eventually came across a door which had been left half open very much unlike the others which she had passed, majority of which were locked. Deciding that there was no point turning back now Alexandra pushed upon the door with some difficulty.  
  
The room was damp and cold, and the smell of rotting food and who knew what else flooded Alexandra senses, she recoiled back covering her mouth and nose with her hands. Waiting Alexandra blinked back the tears until the watering of her eyes had ceased and wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her gown Alexandra took a deep breath trying to compose herself, before continuing on into the room. Peering into the cell on her left she found that it was empty and seemed to have a coating of...well what ever it was Alexandra came to the conclusion that her room was far nicer.  
  
As Alexandra looked into the right hand cell she could make out the hunched form of a person huddled in the corner. Making sure she didn't get to close Alexandra tried to get a better look at the person now curious to see whom Jack had contained down in this wretched place.  
  
"What's a pretty little thing like you doing down in these cells my dear? Seems like you have been crying my pet"  
  
Alexandra took a step back as the figure uncurled itself from the corner and stretched. As Alexandra stared she began to realise who it was that was now trapped behind the bars. Alexandra stared at man who was now stretching and beginning to stand up. She immediately recognised his face knowing that only one person that could make such a sincere comment sound so lurid and loose her faith in pirate men. It was all because of him that she in this mess anyway, if he hadn't of taken her and sold her off she would never have been bought by Jack and so on. Yet she was still hopeful that the man behind the bars was not who she thought it was.  
  
"Captain Loros...?"  
  
The man nodded and stepped up to the bars where the candle light fell across his face revealing the same sapphire eyes which she had grown to despise during her short stay aboard Jaded Dragon. Captain Loros smiled at continued to run his eyes over Alexandra's form. He pondered for a moment before laughing a deep cruel laugh.  
  
"How does a lovely young lady like you know my name..."  
  
Captain Loros leant up against the bars and stared at Alexandra's face intently at first he seemed unsure of whom she was but as Alexandra watched the hint of recognition passed through his eyes.  
  
"Well! If it isn't the little deck swabbing governors daughter...the one I sold to Captain Jack Sparrow for a tidy sum... There I was thinking he must have dumped you off on some little island...looks like I was very wrong."  
  
Captain Loros slid his arms between the bars and clicked his fingers individually making Alexandra wince slightly at the repulsive sound. He continued to stare at her not caring for any form of manners but what should she expect of such a foul man. ]  
  
"It seems like our Captain here has done a good job in claiming you as his own...when's the little cherub due."  
  
Captain Loros reached out towards Alexandra, his fingertips just lightly brushing against her stomach. She stepped back again wrapping her arms over her stomach protectively as if trying to shield the unborn child from his touch. Alexandra watched him carefully as he laughed again sending shivers down her spine, emotions welled up in her and the opportunity for her to express all that pent up emotion arose. Alexandra straightened her form and confronted him.  
  
"Don't touch me you...you bastard! Whatever you have been thrown in here for I'm glad you were. Jack was certainly right to throw you in this wretched cell...personally I would have thrown you overboard!"  
  
Captain Loros paced back and forth in his cell like a trapped tiger, his eyes trailing over Alexandra form ever so often. He smiled stopping for a moment and resuming his position against the bars.  
  
"Yes you were always a bit feisty as I remember but you certainly have changed...matured haven't we. And there is no need to use your sharp tongue against me. I never laid a finger on you and neither did my men and we sold you off to the highest bidder so I wouldn't say we treated you all that bad."  
  
Alexandra glared at the man wanting to leave but at the same time was unsure of where to go there was no comeback at the tip of her tongue so very much like a child she sulkily leant back against the bars of the cell behind her. Captain Loros had begun to pace again, allowing his fingers to run along the bars letting out a continuous thudding sound. Above them Alexandra could hear the men running around and some yelling but the sounds were far too muffled to work out what was being said.  
  
"So why are you down here pet? It sounds to me that the men are looking for their Captain's toy. What have you done now? You aren't refusing your dear Captain sex are you now. I hear it is meant to be far better when the women are pregnant...more responsive."  
  
Alexandra stared at Captain Loros before lunging at him and hitting the bars. He stepped back from them and watched her try to swipe at him through the bars as he laughed.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT ME LIKE THAT! I'm no whore...I gave myself to Jack willingly he never took anything from because I gave it to him!"  
  
Before Alexandra could step back away from the bars Captain Loros quickly moved back towards the front of the cell and snaked an arm around her waist. His fingers began to rub her lower back gently as his other hand rested just on the top of her bump. Alexandra was repulsed by his actions and wanted to pull away she didn't want him anywhere near her or her unborn child. Captain Loros smiled at Alexandra as she struggled and fought against him.  
  
"Now now you don't want to do you or the little babe any harm before its born...do you? So you might want to calm your temper."  
  
Alexandra pushed back trying to get away but Captain Loros's arm remained still, holding her close to the bars but not enough or to hard to harm her or the child. She spat at him glaring at him and wishing that somebody would hurry up and find her contradicting her previous thoughts.  
  
"You certainly have become a fine young woman my dear. I never remember you having such exquisite curves and now that your pregnant it seems you have developed them far more than before. Pity I sold you off to that fool, I doubt he even appreciates your body, as I am sure I would."  
  
She could feel his hand on her stomach slowly begin to move upwards and his arm around her waist pull her closer. Alexandra felt fear rush through her and screamed as loudly as she could. Captain Loros laughed as she screamed again yelling for help for anyone, he raised his hand from her stomach and placed it on her cheek, but it was at this point Alexandra managed to get a good swift kick at his shins between the bars. Captain Loros's face contorted with pain as he glared at her and tightened his grip on her cheek. Unsure of what he would do Alexandra closed her eyes and gripped at his arm trying to make him let go but it was the sound of footsteps running down the stairs towards the cell that made Captain Loros let go.  
  
Thrusting her backwards Captain Loros allowed Alexandra to stumble backwards into the cell behind her and slide to the floor in a heap. The door swung open to reveal Gibbs and Jack both stood there cutlasses drawn ready for anything. The sight, which greeted them, was of Alexandra sat in an awkward manner on the floor and Captain Loros pacing back and forth.  
  
"You better not hav' laid a finger on her Loros."  
  
Jack's tone was threatening but his attention went quickly to Alexandra who seemed stunned. As Gibbs dealt with Captain Loros making sure to yell several obscenities and threats, Jack knelt down beside Alexandra. He reached out and gently touched the red mark on her cheek where Captain Loros hand had once been. Alexandra hardly flinched as she took a deep breath and looked Jack in the eyes.  
  
Jack had already searched most of the ships sleeping quarters and was about to begin in the kitchen when one of the crew alerted them to the more feminine scream coming from the cells. It had only been then that it had dawned on Jack that Alexandra could have gone into there.  
  
"Luv we need to get ye t' your room. I'll carry ye so please let me help."  
  
Alexandra shook her head and began to pull herself up, using the bars of the cell behind her. Jack watched on as Alexandra righted herself and tided her gown she wouldn't make eye contact with him and continued to stare at her feet.  
  
Jack didn't wait for her response or for Alexandra to walk away but instead swiftly scooped her up into his arms and began to make his way up towards the deck. Alexandra fidgeted at first but seemed reluctant to fight any more, Jack wasn't sure what exactly had happened down in the cell between Loros and Alexandra but from the way she seemed so quiet he could only wait to get his hands on Loros. Lashing perhaps seemed a little too lenient; he would need time to think of a suitable punishment.  
  
Yet it wasn't only Alexandra's encounter with Loros that had Jack worried, he knew that their earlier argument had left things extremely tense between them. Jack wanted to take her back to his cabin but knew that the way he had treated her earlier perhaps that wasn't the best move. Yet he didn't want to just leave her in that box of a room by herself. Sighing Jack decided to take her into his cabin and suffer any consequences later.  
  
Alexandra lay sleeping on Jack's bed, hardly a word had been spoken between them since he had brought her in there and having been quickly checked over by Anamaria she had fallen asleep. Jack didn't have the heart to move her over so he could sleep as well but she seemed so peaceful. His heart felt torn into two, he was still so very angry with her yet seeing her so weak and vulnerable all that hate turned to guilt.  
  
Gibbs and Anamaria along with various other crewmembers were sat having just finished their meal in the galley. The low hum of conversation was occasionally broken by the cry of joy or anger at a card game or dice game being played. The conversation had passed from the daily events, the next place their were to dock and finally to Jack and Alexandra.  
  
A few bets had been placed on whether Jack was going to leave Alexandra at the next port but still most of the crew were surprised at his actions. They all knew that Jack was a ladies man who certainly enjoyed the female company in more ways than one. There had been a few of women who had stayed around more than just a week, but those women were few and far between. Alexandra was the first woman to have ever had such an effect on their Captain.  
  
Of course the crew all knew Elizabeth and Will and had became close friends to them over the years, so Alexandra had been no different to them. But once they had found out the feelings Jack had for the young governors daughter, their attitudes had slightly changed. Still their friendship had been there but they felt that perhaps she had changed Jack...in many ways for the best but then Jack no longer had the need or urge to visit Tortuga as often as he once had. His rum intake though remained the same amount, seemed to be a little more restrained especially when around Alexandra.  
  
Jack sat outside the cabin enjoying the evening air mixed with his bottle of rum clasped in his hand. Heading for Tortuga had seemed the best idea, as although there were many brothels and whores, bars and taverns there were a couple of quieter good hotels where a sailor or pirate could relax away from the attraction of Tortuga's typical scene. They were two days sailing away and Jack hoped that over those two days that his relationship with Alexandra would begin to repair. The bridge that had occurred between them seemed so vast that at one point Jack was worried that there was nothing left to fight for.  
  
But that wasn't what Jack was made of, he was a fighter and would win back Alexandra whether he had to lock her up and adorn her with jewels and riches beyond any woman's dream. Looking up at the starts Jack smiled and took a long swig from his bottle. He would start over...try again and work from the very beginning with Alexandra. If that child was his he wanted to be there to support Alexandra every step of the way...and if it wasn't...well he would deal with that when the time came.  
  
Well there you have it! Review...thank you and goodnight! xxx 


	26. NOT A CHAPTER JUST A LITTLE NOTE

**NOT AN UPDATE JUST A NOTE:**

** I am going away for a couple of weeks so I will be unable to update in that time however I will be taking the latest two chapters with me too finish writing as I have a bad case of writers block which hopefully a lil holiday and a change of scenery will help!**

**  Until I return enjoy the holidays!**

**Luv Charlie **

**xxx**


	27. Chapter 26: Calm seas Stormy Skies

Pirates Of The Caribbean: Not all treasure is gold and silver

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to The Pirates of the Caribbean however any characters I do create are my own so no stealing! (Oh how I wish I did sometimes!)

Rated: M! (Due to scenes of a sexual nature, violence and language)

**To say it hasn't been a long time since I last updated would be a lie but here it is the next chapter. I can't promise that my updates will be regular but I do hope to bring the story to an end so that I can finally start another without the guilt of knowing I left this one undone.**

**If you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me and review I love reviews even bad ones as I can sit there and cry as I make voodoo dolls of those hwo hate me! **

** :)**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

**Chapter 26:**

It was midmorning and the sun was high in the clear skies above, the winds though not as strong as had been hoped were helping the ship t move along at a steady comfort pace. Yet though the feel around the ship was light the feeling of the crew was far from it.

To say that Jack was calm about the entire situation was certainly far from the truth yet on the outside he kept a cool demure convincing most of the crew that Jack had finally lost it. Normally the pirate they knew would be ranting and raving making threats at all those who were foolish enough to get in his way and once that was generally done he would take the helm and watch over his crew silently brooding over a bottle of rum. Now it wasn't that Jack didn't drink other fine alcoholic beverages…just rum was the easiest to store and could easily be used for bartering as Jack had done so on many a more desperate occasion. It wasn't that Jack was even incoherent when he ranted often that was when he was at his most…intelligent often questioning the entire aspect of life but soon Gibbs would have Jack back to his old ways.

Yet in this case none of the crew quite new how to react…Jack was clearly angrier than any of them could comprehend. Though he managed to maintain the look of disinterest his eyes betrayed him. Beneath their chocolate brown hue was a whirlpool of emotions some fear and upset but anger at this moment over ruled all.

As he made his way out of his cabin towards mast pole the crew felt a moment of pity of Loros, who was currently tied there having received a flogging by Gibbs of 50 lashes which were to be doused in salt and a further 50 to be administered. Gibbs waited there paused in mid step holding the bucket of salt water watching his Captain carefully.

"I was 'bout to giv' 'im 50 more lashin's Captain."

Jack nodded in Gibbs direction yet never took his eyes off of Loros. When he finally stood in front of the man he smiled and pulled of the knife from his boot.

"It ain't just the fact you harmed a lady that gets me so…riled Loros. It's the fact you touched MY wife carrying MY child."

Jack ran the knife across Loros's shoulder before digging the knife in and watching the man wince before him.

"I would do you so much more harm…but then that would leave less for the sharks to enjoy tearing apart. I'm normally a fair man I would say Loros but you pushed it beyond the point. You could have harmed my child."

Though Jack could clearly see the pain which was causing Loros to contort his face into a grimace he still managed to utter a few words.

"A bastard of yours doesn't deserve to live in this world. Shame I didn't take her and then kill her when I had the chance. She must have been easy for you Jack. Such a lithe young woman if I remember…"

Before Loros could finish his sentence Jack had sung his boot into the side of his face. A terrible cracking almost crunching sound echoed round the ship followed by Loros spitting out blood and teeth. Jack lay into him again kicking him the stomach and chest. He didn't stop until he heard a gentle voice cry out in horror.

"JACK NO!"

Jack looked up to see a slightly dishevelled Alexandra stood in the door way of the cabin. He stopped and stepped away from Loros ignoring the thud of his body as it hit the deck and the sputtering gurgling sounds he made.

"I know…I know he hurt me but you shouldn't drop to his level Jack. Anyway I'm sure there must be better ways than covering you shoes in his blood."

Jack smiled noting the attempt she had made at trying to make him smile but Jack knew that the way he had acted in front of her was inappropriate especially as a woman in her delicate condition.

"I'm sorry…we shall be disposing of him soon anyway."

Alexandra nodded and looked over Jack's shoulder at the crew who were stood gawping at the couple. Jack turned to look at them all slowly and sighed.

"Gibbs! I wasn't Loros removed from sight until we reach the edge of the reefs…Smithy clean up the mess and the rest of ya's get back to your jobs!"

The crew soon set about their tasks knowing that from Jack's previous actions he was not in a mood to be messed with.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back in the cabin Jack waited until Alexandra had seated herself before beginning to pace the floor before the end of the bed. Alexandra sighed awaiting the onslaught of questions and statements but before anyone was able to comment…the baby kicked. Alexandra let out a sudden squeak of delight and placed her hand back over where the baby had kicked…again the unborn infant moved and Alexandra beamed in delight.

"Jack she kicked!"

"Who kicked?"

"The baby! She kicked."

Jack looked at Alexandra in disbelief and approached her slowly pulling a chair over so he could sit facing her.

"I felt her shift around before now but nothing quite as…violent as this."

As Alexandra felt around her stomach Jack watched on keenly taking in every change of Alexandra's features and expressions. Suddenly something dawned on him.

"SHE? Who said it was going to be a lass?"

"Well I had always hoped for a girl and I was its women's intuition."

Jack scoffed and raised an eyebrow.

"Here let me feel."

He didn't even wait for her to respond before placing his hand over her swollen belly. As he moved his hand in small circular motions Alexandra looked at her husband and closed her eyes enjoying their moment of calm knowing somewhere in her true heart of hearts that they would have to have a serious discussion before too long.

"Where are we headed Jack?"

Jack didn't respond but pressed a finger to her lisp and lightly poked her stomach the baby soon responded with a good kick or two.

"Ow! Don't encourage the child to kick me Jack!"

"Definitely a boy…with a hefty kick like that well it wouldn't surprise me if it were a boy."

Alexandra didn't want to start a petty argument over whether it was a boy or girl at that particular time she just wanted the baby to settle and stop giving her such terrible indigestion.

"As I said before Jack where are we going?"

"Well I was aiming for Tortuga so that we could get you seen over to make sure the infant is fine and well."

Alexandra looked at Jack in slight horror.

"Tortuga the Pirate Island! Full of whores and taverns and drunks and who knows what else…and you want to take me there so that some mad doctor can take a look at me! Somehow Jack I just don't see the logic to your plan."

"Now love Tortuga ain' all bad. Yes there be woman and drinking and brawls."

"OH! Excellent fighting as well! Whatever next."

Jack sighed and continued pretending he hadn't heard what had been said.

"I know a good doctor not a drunk or a whore like you say…she is a good woman and has helped me out more often than not. Anyway she might even be able to find out who the father is."

Alexandra quickly looked away from Jack at that point and placed a protective hand over her bump. Jack realised the awkwardness but although he had enjoyed their moment of peace he still had go know who the true father was to that child. He knew that even if he wasn't the father that he would try to persuade Alexandra to allow him to bring it up as his own but then there would always be the problem that she might want to return with the child and the bastard of a Commodore would find out. Also there was that terrible aspect of trust that Jack just didn't know if he could ever fully place in her again…the only consolation would be if that child was his.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Two more days passed and their arrival in Tortuga had been playing on the crews mind all the time. Though their love of the sea was great it was good to be back on dry land occasionally.

Alexandra on the other hand was more concerned about her sisters' welfare especially as she was not at home and would be unable to find anything else out until she returned home. She knew that Will would take good care of her but it was still a very difficult time especially after all that they had gone through just to be together.

The majority of the crew had gone ahead and Jack had decided he had a few things to finish up before they would be going ashore…namely rum bottles. As much as he respected Alexandra he could hardly deprive himself of the finer things in life! Anyway they would need some for when the baby was born…a good vintage quality only though!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The island was certainly busy that day with people going about their business, whatever it may be, often many of the drunk whilst doing so. Jack led Alexandra way from the harbour towards the outskirts, the place seemed to get a little cleaner and less…well seedy as they carried on. Alexandra was rather enjoying their little walk but it soon came to an end when she nearly walked into the back of Jack who was stood outside a reasonably good looking house. A sign hung above the door stating: GOOD DOCTOR WITHIN ALL SERVICES FUFILLED.

Alexandra sighed and hoped that all the services fulfilled were medical only. At that moment the front door opened and a woman with greying hair yet comforting green eyes met them. She was a slight woman who must have been in her early fifties yet her voice sounded a fair bit younger and if you listened carefully you could still hear its youthful teasing tones to it.

"My…Jack I ain't seen you in a while! And who is this young beauty…oh she's far too nice for the likes of you Jack far too posh. She's got good breeding in her blood I can tell!"

Before Alexandra could respond the woman had literally dragged her into the house and was fussing over her.

"Now! Look at you a fair few months along aren't we. Now what stage are you at?"

"Oh I...uh…well I think I'm about five months…but that's working on what the doctor told me!"

Alexandra managed to sputter out her words watching as the elderly lady stopped and studied her closely.

"No no no child I would say you're a month or two from dropping…yes at least 7 months I'd say. Yes the child seems to be sitting comfortably…have you felt fine?"

Alexandra watched in slight shock as the woman ran her hands over her bump and poked and prodded gently. Yet it was her comment that shocked her the most…seven months along…but then that would mean the other doctor was wrong…that would mean that the likelihood of Jack being the father was…well a lot better.

"How sure are you with the dates? Not that I doubt what you say but just…well…my other doctor studied me differently and I well…umm"

The woman smiled and guided Alexandra to a chair before disappearing off into another little room. Alexandra didn't realise till then that Jack had not been in the room throughout that little encounter. She looked around panicked and went to get up but the elderly woman returned with a pot and some herbs.

"Now love don't you fret over that Jack he will be back soon enough and anyway we have plenty to talk about so don't you fret about a thing. Now before I go explaining myself let me introduce myself…I'm Mrs Bleigh…I'm not a registered doctor that I will admit but when you have been delivering babies for a fair bit of your life you tend to pick up a few things. You see my husband was a doctor from London before we moved out here…best you see but then he died five years ago. I learnt all I know from him and his books that I kept. I had six children myself now grown and flown the nest and each as fair as the next. And before you ask love no Jack is not an illegitimate child of mine…I knew his mother she first had Jack. I was no more than fifteen when he was born and he is more like a son to me than anything else. Oh but don't you call me Mrs Bleigh call me Bethany. Now I'm sure that has answered a few of your questions."

Bethany paused for a moment and poured a mug of hot water and stirred in some of the herbs from the little pouch. Alexandra watched Bethany carefully before getting the courage to speak.

"I don't know who the father is…its either Jack or anther man…but then if what you say is true then…well Jack could definitely be the father."

Bethany nodded and sipped her drink pushing a mug of the same mixture towards Alexandra.

"Drink it…it will calm your nerves. Now who do you want the father to be Jack or this other man?"

"…what difference does it make whether I want one or the other its going to be my unfaithfulness that decides."

"Oh no my dear far from it. If you really want that other man to be the father then the babe will be his and my assessment of you would be wrong…but if you truly want Jack to be the father then…trust me."

Alexandra stared at Bethany before closing her eyes and pondering for a moment. As much as the Commodore could offer the baby such as financial stability and a good position in society…Jack could offer the child love and adventure and safety and …everything that Alexandra had longed for as a child herself. Yet both could offer her happiness if she really wanted…it was so difficult.

"Its…"

At that point Jack walked in and interrupted Alexandra. She jumped startled by his entrance nearly spilling her drink. Jack blissfully unaware of what he had disturbed just smiled and walked over to Bethany placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I forgot to bring these from the ship for you. A election of rare roots from the places you asked for."

"Ah Jack you're a good lad see you could have been a doctor if you hadn't been such a disobedient and difficult child! I swear some days I could have just spanked your arse red raw my lad."

Jack rolled his eyes blushing a little at her comment.

"Now be a sweet boy and go put them away in my cupboards…you know here."

Jack didn't argue with Bethany but smiled and did as he was told. The bond that existed between them obviously ran deep and the way that she treated him Jack seemed rather unbothered by. Rather like a mother scolding a child but like she had said Jack was like a son to her. Alexandra went to speak but turned to find Bethany looking at her with a smile on her face.

"Sometimes my dear actions speak louder than words will ever do."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that's all for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed…until the next one!

Buhbye

xx


	28. Chapter 27: Tortuga

Pirates Of The Caribbean: Not all treasure is gold and silver

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to The Pirates of the Caribbean however any characters I do create are my own so no stealing! (Oh how I wish I did sometimes!)

Rated: M! (Due to scenes of a sexual nature, violence and language)

**Well here it is the next chapter. Sorry if some of you felt that the previous one was a little abrupt but since it had been a while since I last wrote I felt the need to really get it going again! I might even consider at some point rewriting the story and making some well needed improvements…but that all depends on time and my patience. **

**A big thank you to the very kind reviewers! it renewed my sense of confidence back in to seeing how much it has changed during the time that I joined. **

**A huge hello to Lexy I know we haven't spoken in a while and we do need to catch up! Let me know if I need to make any adjustments!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it whilst watching the great man 'Captain Jack Sparrow' in the first movie. Speaking of the movie I hear that the new title to the sequel has been released and there is talk of a third one to follow as well! I hope it lives up to the first though having read the basic storyline I have some concerns. **

**Anyway on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 27:**

The voyage to England had certainly been a long and difficult one, though Will had not been allowed to do much under Captains orders he still felt so drained and exhausted. The only thing keeping him from going slowly insane he felt was the fact that Elizabeth had begun to show some signs of waking up and had responded once or twice to the nurse when she tried to feed her the soup and water which was keeping them alive.

Of course Will feared the worst every evening as he eventually resigned himself to sleep…he often woke from fitful dreams believing that Elizabeth had died as he slept and that he had never had chance to say goodbye…not that he wished to say goodbye even. His only hope was that this great Doctor Fouchard would be able to help them.

Will had taken the opportunity on the journey to read a variety medical books and studies, to look for a possible answer to his Elizabeth's condition. Yet it had actually been a sailor who had come up with the most logical suggestion. The sailor's brother was a doctor whose wife had ended up disabled after giving birth to her first child. From what could be understood the baby had put pressure on her lower back trapping a nerve and cutting off the ability for her to move her legs. The mother and baby were fine and eventually the mother had regained some movement but required a walking stick for any lengthy distances. There was a possibility that the baby or something could have done the same to Alexandra and her body had slipped into a deep sleep so to prevent any harm. But as no one was particularly sure the whole matter was left to be studied by the good Doctor Fouchard.

They had arrived little over two days ago in London and Elizabeth had been, upon arriving, rushed away to the dwellings at which Doctor Fouchard practiced. It has been previously arranged that Elizabeth would give birth to her child at his practice as he was the best Doctor at the time.

Will had been told that he would be able to visit in a day or twos time but he firstly had to sort out the home in which Elizabeth, Will and the new child would be staying. Thankfully Governor Swann had planned far ahead and had bought both daughters residences in London near to their old home. It was a beautiful house with a large walled garden with an ornamental pond and a swing hung from the apple tree in the far corner. Elizabeth would have loved the garden and so Will took every opportunity between sorting maids and organising the rooms to sit out on the swing and wait from the summons by Doctor Fouchard.

It was early on the Thursday morning, on the fourth day after their arrival that Will was woken by one of the maids. He had quickly dressed and rushed to Doctor Fouchards which was only a twenty minute carriage ride away but to Will it felt an eternity. As he entered the building Will was greeted by a tall slim man with a stern face and deep grey eyes. The man extended his had and half smiled at Will.

"Mr William Turner it is a pleasure to meet you finally, I must tell you that your wife is well and had responded to treatment so far. Though she hasn't woken yet we believe that is ma be possible that she can hear some things. I was hoping you would come talk to her today seeing as you are a familiar voice I feel we should get more of a response from your interaction with her."

Will nodded hardly registering anything that had been said after the comment that Elizabeth was fine.

"And our baby?"

"Healthy as far as I can tell and due any day soon. I would like to hope that Miss Turner would be conscious for the birth but if not you must not worry…she is in capable hands."

Will nodded and waited as Doctor Fouchard opened the door before them.

"It would be in your best interests to try to keep the conversation topics to something that shouldn't excite her too much. I wouldn't want the baby coming before its due mind you!"

Dr Fouchard laughed a little before patting Will on the back and leaving him to see his wife. Will gazed at his wife who lay on the bed, her clothes had been changed and her hair tied back from her face. He could hear her breathing slow and deep yet steady and the gentle rise of her chest and bump as she lay there looking so peaceful. Will felt close to tears but feared that should he let himself cry Doctor Fouchard would enter and he would look a fool before him.

Grasping Elizabeth's hand Will placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and rested his head ever so lightly on the bump. Unsure at first what to say Will lay there at awkward angle content just to be by his wife.

"Come back to me Elizabeth…I need you. Alexandra and Jack and your father need you. So much has happened but I will wait till you are awake to tell you more. Please…I just…Elizabeth."

Will closed his eyes lost for words for the moment yet as he lay there a very faint a soft voice surprised him.

"W…will"

Sitting upright will watched his wife's face and smiled.

"I am here Elizabeth…I will not leave you not now."

Elizabeth moved slightly in her sleep and sighed softly a gentle smile playing on her lips.

_**back on tortuga**_

"Sometimes my dear actions speak louder than words will ever do."

Alexandra looked puzzled at Bethany's statement and watched as the elderly woman gently smiled as she watched Jack.

"The fates 'ave a funny way of saying what we can't physical speak."

Alexandra found that her attention was also drawn for a moment to Jack who was busy placing the plants and other various boxes into the cupboards. The small window let in the suns softer rays which illuminated Jack in a way which made Alexandra sigh softly. His outline was almost darkened to black by the angle of the light giving him an unearthly aura. He was humming to himself, his low voice giving Alexandra the shivers reminding her of how he would almost purr when she did things to him. And oh the things he had done to her…unspeakable…especially for a lady of her status…but it was those terribly inappropriate things that drove her wild.

Alexandra felt her cheeks flush at the thought and she fidgeted in her seat for a moment brushing the hair from the back of her neck trying to cool herself down…as all of a sudden it was rather hot in the room.

Unbeknownst to Alexandra Bethany had been carefully watching Alexandra and the way she gazed at Jack. She could easily read the emotions as they flashed across the young woman's face from care to excitement and from excitement to passion. She had once known those feelings of love…yes she had known Jack's father briefly admittedly but oh he had been certainly a charmer. It was easy to see where Jack got his ways from even though he had never known his true father Bethany could easily see him in Jack. Jack had always known the whole truth about why Bethany had taken him under her wing so willingly.

Bethany knew the real about Jack's father and had known both of Jack's parents, she had met his mother when she was pregnant with Jack he was the result of her brief affair with the local carpenter. He had stayed with her only fleetingly because her merchant father had him banished from the town but he had made sure that a good doctor was paid for and that she would live comfortably enough.

That was when Bethany had first been introduced to his mother, Perola, she had been sent to her husband as he was a respectable doctor. The two women had grown close and in their short friendship Bethany had watched the young Perola flourish during her pregnancy. All went well and Jack grew from a bouncing baby into a healthy young lad but just after his sixth birthday it all went down hill.

Perola fell in and out of 'love' with the wrong men during the lonely years she brought her son up alone. She tended to fall for those who found any excuse to beat her and Jack and drink as if there were no tomorrow wasting all of her hard earned money and leaving nothing for them to buy food with.

They had lived in one of the worst areas of the town near to he harbour. There were often fights right outside their door and often murders nearby. It was a wretched place to live but when there was nothing better they could go to they had to accept.

Even Perola's father had gradually disowned his daughter and child, eventually seeing that she was not intending to make the boy grow up to be a Lieutenant in the navy or even an accountant…she just encouraged him to 'nurture his passions' and strive for his dreams…just as his father would have wanted.

It had been a stormy dark night when Perola was murdered by the pirate raiders. Bethany had desperately wanted to go to them and take them to the safety of her home but her husband refused not wanting to lose her as well. When it was finally safe to leave their homes, the worst of the storm being over and the pirate raiders having left, Bethany had gone in search of Perola and Jack. Instead of finding the pair well she came across the terrible sight of Perola murdered in her own home and no sign of Jack anywhere. The sight still haunted Bethany's dreams.

Bethany had made sure that she left a note for Jack incase he should return and regularly made her way down to the house but there was no sign of the boy. Her eldest son Timothy who worked down at the harbour questioned everyone that entered and left the docks if they had seen a young lost looking lad in hope that maybe Jack could be found.

It wasn't until a good five years later that an unruly and rather scruffy looking man showed up on her doorstep claiming to be Benjamin Sparrow, at first Bethany could not believe it, hardly being able to recognise the man she had hardly known. Yet Ben had produced the item of jewellery which Perola had always kept close to her heart vowing to Bethany that she would one day give it to Ben and run away with him to a better place.

It had been such a shock to Bethany to finally see Ben that she felt terrible knowing that he had lost the woman he had loved. But in her moment of joy she hadn't seen the young lad stood awkwardly behind Ben in the shadows. A young lad at the brink of the awkwardness of youth with his fathers good looks and his mothers smile.

It was that day she was introduced to Jack who had grown from the sweet six year old she had last seen into a tall teen nearing 13 or 14 years old. Bethany was driven to tears as she gazed at the boy she had feared had been lost forever. Benjamin explained that Jack wanted to know the truth about his mother he had tracked down her last know address and enquired into those who had known Perola well. It turned out that Timothy had been the one to guide Ben to his mother. From then on Bethany had doted on Jack like her own.

She made sure that Benjamin brought Jack to see her regularly and would fuss over him like a mother hen. As much as Jack would complain she knew that he loved the attention that he no longer had from his mother.

And here 'her' boy was a fine young man and as per usual in a predicament. But Bethany had to admit the young Alexandra, as foolish as she may have been, seemed to be well rounded. Possibly being the perfect one for bringing Jack back to earth.

"Will you be staying here long Jack?"

Bethany made Alexandra jump and realize how long she had been day dreaming. Hoping the elderly woman had not taken offence Alexandra looked at Jack curious to here what he had to say.

"Well Bethany…if it ain't too much trouble…seein' as your all by your onsies here. We shall be staying for a short while. I'm sure my crew could do with a few days on land."

Before Alexandra could comment Bethany interjected placing a hand over her own.

"As long as you are fine with the arrangements luvvie then I hav' no objections."

Alexandra shook her head, it did feel good to be back on dry land, as much as sailing was fun carrying not only your own weight but also that of an unborn child now obviously nearer to being ready to drop than anticipated, could easily tire a woman out.

"It would be lovely to stay if we could please Bethany. Though, of course, we will not stay longer than in necessary. I would hate to intrude on you and impose."

"Now now dear! My days of formality are long gone into the past, I had my fair share of it when I was a young married woman to my belated husband. It will be lovely to have the pair of you stay…though I of course request that you have separate rooms."

Jack began to object attempting to point out the fact that they were fully grown adults and that Alexandra was pregnant but he was unable to fit a wore in edge ways before Bethany had waved a hand in his direction and carried on seeming to know what Jack would say before he could voice his opinions.

"Now Jack! No objecting…your dear lady here needs to rest and I know what you are like there is certainly no denying your reputation young man especially here on Tortuga! You may have easily forgotten but I'm sure the likes of Scarlett haven't! Mind you she did seem to move on rather swiftly. Yet I digress...here Alexandra let me show you to your room."

Alexandra looked over her should at Jack as she followed Bethany up the stairs, as much as she could see he was hurt at the fact that Alexandra had not even tried to object she still needed that space…she just wasn't ready to go through the questioning even though she knew that somehow Jack had begun the long process of forgiving her for her infidelity.

_**one week later**_

One certainly long week had passed and still Jack had finally made an indication that they needed to leave sometime fairly soon. Whether it was Alexandra's occasional comments or his longing to return to the ship in his Black Pearl Alexandra would never be quite sure.

All the same it suited Alexandra as she longed to know what had happened with her sister and to reassure her father that she was well. It was nearing three weeks since she had left home with Will and Elizabeth and she needed the security and reassurance of knowing all was well. But the only problem with returning was the Commodore. Going back meant facing him and the truth and facing the truth was still something that Alexandra took great pains to avoid. She had spent the time she had alone contemplating what she should do and often getting herself into such a state that Bethany would ban her from 'daring to even think.' As Bethany had so bluntly put it when she had found Alexandra sobbing away on the bed.

She had to admit though as much as Tortuga was a rather seedy and at times an unappealing place, Bethany knew the better parts. Jack had spent a lot of time helping the crew make a few repairs to the Black Pearl, though not needed it was a good accuse as any to stay. Not that the crew really needed any persuasion.

Bethany had proved to be an excellent fountain of knowledge and put to rest any fears that Alexandra had over her labor. She planned to ask Bethany to return to Port Royal with them and be her midwife but it was such a personal question to ask that she had not brought herself to ask it yet.

Alexandra was sat in her room humming a soft tune to herself and the child under strict orders of Bethany to do nothing but relax all day. Jack had risen early and gone down to see to the final tasks needed to be done before they could set course back to Port Royal. The low creak of the door and swish of skirts on a wooden floor indicated that Bethany had come in. Alexandra smiled as the older woman sat on the edge of the bed.

"Bethany…have you ever had a something that you must do but have prolonged it for so long that you hope that it would go away?"

"Of course I have dear. The proposal from my late husband was not an easy one…he asked me to marry him when I was only fifteen and he was twenty. At first I refused wanting to live a life of my own like my older two brothers. It took him three years until I eventually said yes...even then I made sure that I caused as many problems for him as possible. You see I didn't love my husband at first it was a marriage of convenience but I learned to love him."

"Do you regret marrying him?"

"Not a single day goes by that I don't wonder 'what if'…but then I think he blessed me with six beautiful children and gave me all that I desired. He was a good honest man my dear. I miss him so much."

Alexandra reached out and hugged Bethany not knowing whether it was to comfort the older woman or to gain comfort. The pair sat in silence for a while speaking silent words of reassurance.

"Alexandra…don't regret what you did…learn from it child. Jack is a lot stronger than he acts at times though don't always be fooled by him. I can see he loves you and I do not doubt that this Commodore may also have feelings for you. But it is not for them to decide…follow your heart child. I can see that you have a good one."

"Oh Bethany…I do hope it is Jack's child…I need it to be his…I want it to be his."

Alexandra allowed the tears to fall as she sobbed into the older woman's shoulder. Bethany could see that Alexandra had finally understood what she had meant by follow her heart.

"Bethany will you please come to Port Royal with us…I would like…no I want you to be my midwife."

Bethany smiled and kissed the top of Alexandra's head having heard what the young woman had muttered into her shoulder.

"Certainly…as long as Jack doesn't object"

_**at Port Royal**_

Governor Weatherby Swann paced the floor beside his desk which sat below the grand window which overlooked Port Royal. He knew that as much as he worried that his two young daughters were no longer his full responsibility. Having accepted his eldest daughter Elizabeth was not going to marry the Commodore he had hoped that Alexandra would perhaps chose a suitable gentleman and settle into the more acceptable society regime. But he supposed that having one rebellious daughter was not enough. With one married to a Blacksmith it made sense that a Pirate should be a perfectly normal choice of man.

Yet it was not the fact his daughters had chosen more 'interesting' men as their suitors it was the pressing matter of the Commodore. Weatherby had been reluctant in releasing the truth about Alexandra but the Commodore had soon become suspicious when neither Jack nor Alexandra was to be found on the island, there had been many a heated discussion between the Commodore and the Governor but neither had relented in their decisions.

Eventually the Commodore had been forced to give up and take matters into his own hands and go in search of Alexandra himself. As much as Weatherby had objected the Commodore had been quite frank and explained how he felt even claiming that Weatherby 'owed him a daughters hand in marriage.' He of course knew it had been a heat of the moment comment but having now seen the man that his daughter was meant to have had relations with he preferred Jack to him by far which he had to admit was rather ironic seeing as it was the same man who had threatened Elizabeth those two or so years ago.

As much as Governor Swann wished that his daughters had followed the expected paths in life it did not surprise him in the slightest as his own marriage had been slightly controversial. Neither of the girls knew but Weatherby had originally met his wife when she was engaged to another man…it was on her wedding day that he burst in and declared his love for her. She had willingly left her fiancé and they had left the Port of Dover where they had originally lived and moved to London. Society accepted them up there eventually especially when Weatherby successfully made his way up the ladder in politics and was elected a Governor.

They had planned to move to Port Royal but his wife had refused having settled into London life. Elizabeth and Alexandra were too young to understand what was going on so it was agreed that he would take their eldest and that Alexandra and his wife should join them once they were settled. Allowing for everyone to have their needs fulfilled. Yet as the months went by it was made perfectly clear by Weatherby's wife that she did not wish to move from London or send his youngest daughter to join them. Instead Elizabeth was to remain in Port Royal and Alexandra would continue her education in London. If either of them were to die then the relevant daughter would be sent to the remaining parent. If in the case of both parents dying then Alexandra would be sent to her aunts in Cornwall and Elizabeth would be taken in by cousin Edith in Scotland.

Weatherby was not particularly pleased with the arrangements seeing as they had all been made by his wife without his consent and resulted in both daughters being sent to her side of the family rather than his.

Yet these were all problems in the past and as much as Weatherby dwelled upon them the matters in hand were far greater than he had ever experienced. Yet as much as he though about the problems ahead there was one thought that always brought a smile to his face.

Weatherby Swann was to be a grandfather.

_**end of chapter**_

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Until the next one

Take care all x


End file.
